


Supercorptober fluff

by Someone_you_loved



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Day 31: SpookyLena tells the girls a ghost story ;)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 157
Kudos: 319





	1. Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> Well I felt like I had to take part in Supercorptober because that's what started my writing last year. I'm going to do my best to post everyday but school is about to start and work is crazy so I may be off some days. I'm going to try really hard to post something everyday and to finish all the prompts. I hope everyone enjoys the little world I'm going to create this month :) Happy reading!

“Lily don’t run too far ahead please,” Kara called to her hyper 5-year-old who was running ahead of them. They'd gotten to the cider mill after a half hour ride. Lily had been losing her mind she was so excited to watch a movie with her cousins. More specifically, she was excited to watch Hocus Pocus with her older cousin that she adored. Kara had a blanket on hand for them to sit on and they were all wearing at least two layers of clothing, as it had gotten cold a few days ago. Fall was officially setting in and this was the perfect way to start it off right. 

Lena gave her hand a squeeze, “Darling she’s just excited. She’s fine. We can see her from here.”

“I just don’t want her getting lost,” Kara sighed. 

“Kar, I highly doubt our daughter could get lost. I’m pretty sure you could find her quickly.” 

Kara huffed, “That’s not the point.” 

Lena’s free hand came up to rest on her round stomach. Kara couldn’t help but smile at her. Lena rolled her eyes as she fought to keep a smile off her face. “What are you smiling about over there now?” 

“You’re so beautiful. I didn’t think you were serious when you said I was glowing when I was pregnant with Lily. But, rao, you’re so radiant. Who needs a yellow sun when they’ve got you?” 

“Oh stop,” Lena said, cheeks turning pink with the compliment. Kara leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as they finally caught up to their bouncing daughter. 

“Jeju we gotta get a good seat! The movie is gonna start soon!” 

Kara laughed, “Let’s find your cousins really quick then.” Of course she already knew where they were. She’d heard Alex and Maggie off in the distance the second they’d gotten the car parked. Lily’s head whipped from side to side as she looked around for her family. It’s not like it was hard to see Alex; her hair was still a vibrant red like usual. The trio made their way across the grassy field to where the other family sat. 

Kara spread their blanket down next to Alex and Maggie’s. With a hand gripping Lena’s, she helped her lower herself to the ground. Lena let out a sigh when she settled down onto the blanket. “Remind me why I thought sitting on the ground for an hour and a half while five months pregnant was a good idea?” 

“Because you’re wrapped around that little girl’s finger and she really wanted to watch Hocus Pocus with her cousins,” Alex teased. Kara sat down on the blanket and let Lena snuggle into her side. Lily was sitting on the edge of their blanket where it touched Alex and Maggie’s. Their daughter, Sophie, was two years older than Lily and her role model. Jeremiah was two years younger and they got along great too. The three of them were inseparable sometimes. Lily was chatting away with her cousins while the previews played on the big screen. 

“Oh like you wouldn’t do the same for your kids,” Lena responded. 

“Oh no we totally would. That’s why we all get along so well. And why everyone is so well behaved,” Maggie answered. 

The sun had started to set finally as more families got situated on their blankets for the movie. Jeremiah climbed into Alex’s lap while Sophie laid down with her arms under her head. Lily curled up next to her when Kara draped her sweatshirt over her little body. “Lil if you get scared you can come up here by us.” 

“I won’t get scared mommy. I’m a big girl.” 

Kara and Lena just laughed as the movie started. They knew it wouldn’t be long before Lily joined them for snuggles. Kara rested a hand on Lena’s belly as the movie played. The baby occasionally kicked against her hand, making them both smile. She kept up the movements until Lily covered her eyes as the Sanderson sisters appeared. Sophie had been talking the movie up for weeks, which of course made Lily want to watch it. They’d talked it over and decided she was probably old enough to see it with them present. They weren’t the only people with young kids there anyway. 

When Billy came on screen Lily covered her eyes. Lena rubbed her back while whispering to her, “It’s ok honey. It’s not real.” 

“Don’t worry, we won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

Unfortunately the underlying plot of the movie was for the witches to basically steal the souls of children. Lily spent half of the movie gripping onto their hands and covering her eyes. “Mommy she’s gonna eat the little girls spirit!” Lily cried when Dani was caught in Winifred’s clutches. 

Lena gave her a little squeeze, “It’s ok baby. It’s just a movie. It’s not real.” 

Kara kissed her wife’s shoulder and mumbled, “That’d be an easy villain to face off with. Take that any day over your brother.” 

Lena chuckled and reached back to slap her arm. “Shh, Lily’s scared.” 

“It’s ok baby girl. Mommy and jeju will make sure no witches come to get you.” 

Kara ran her fingers through Lily’s hair where she sat snuggled in Lena’s arms. It wasn’t too cold outside, perfect for an outdoor movie at the cider mill. She tightened her hold on her girls and pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek. Yea, fall was her favorite. 


	2. Baking cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies are Kara's way of making things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Supercorptober. Trying out something different with my writing including past and future. I hope you guys like it.

2009

Eliza was making cookies again. Whenever she had a bad day this is what would happen. When things overwhelmed her Eliza would make cookies. It was something routine since she started to live with the Danvers. She sat at the counter with her head in her hands. “What happened today honey? You can talk to me.” 

Kara sighed, “I miss Alex.” It had been a month since Alex had come home from college. They’d been inseparable after solving Kenny’s murder a few months ago. 

“Honey why don’t you call her?” 

“I did, but she’s busy. She’s studying and hanging out with her friends all the time.” 

Eliza reached over and rested a hand on her arm. “She’ll be home this weekend honey. You’ll get plenty of time with her then.” 

Kara sighed again, “She texted last night to say she’s not coming home this weekend. She has to study for a big test or something.” 

It was Eliza who sighed this time, “I’m sorry sweetie. If you wanna invite a friend over you can. We’ll still have fun together.” 

“It’s ok Eliza.” 

She moved around the counter and started helping roll the dough into little balls. Together they placed them on the cookie sheet to put into the oven.

If she curled up on the couch with Eliza later that night watching Nightmare Before Christmas with warm chocolate chip cookies, well that was her business and nobody else's. 

2019

Kara sat on a barstool at the counter watching Eliza mix chocolate chips into a bowl of dough. “So how’s Lena?” 

In response Kara let out a big sigh and dropped her head onto her crossed forearms. “She’s still not talking to me. She’s working with Lex on something that I just know is going to be bad. Oh did I mention she locked me in a bubble of kryptonite at the fortress? That wasn’t fun. But… even after all that… I still care about her. Why can’t I just let her go?” 

Eliza formed little balls and put them onto the well used cookie sheet. “Because you love her sweetheart. You’ll always love her. And if you don’t think she’s too far gone, she probably isn’t. Give her time, she’ll come around.” 

“It just feels hopeless right now. I miss her so much. I know she’s hurting too and it kills me that I can’t help her. She needs someone on her side so badly but she won’t let anyone in. I don’t know what to do,” she sighed. 

Eliza passed over the bowl with a little bit of cookie dough left in it. Kara grabbed a spoon and proceeded to eat the raw dough. “You just keep doing what you’re doing. Keep being there for her no matter what. I know Alex hasn’t been helpful on that front. I’m not saying she’s wrong, but i’m also not saying she’s right. She just doesn’t want you to get hurt honey. But if you think Lena can still be saved, she probably can.” 

She slid the tray of cookies into the oven and then quickly set the timer. Leaning back against the counter, she crossed her arms. “You two will work things out. I know how much she adored you a few months ago.” 

Kara sighed again, “I hope so. I really miss her.” 

“Come on, let’s go put on a movie while the cookies bake.” 

That’s how Kara ended up on the couch, snuggled up next to Eliza, watching Nightmare Before Christmas, with warm chocolate chip cookies, like she’d done many times before when she was having a bad day. 

2020

Kara stood at the counter mixing chocolate chips into a bowl of dough. The door opened and closed in the front hallway. She could hear the telltale clicking of heels soon after the deadbolt was turned. The chocolate chips were slowly being combined with the dough just like Eliza had shown her countless times. 

“Are you making cookies?” 

“Yes I am. Why don’t you go get changed?” 

“Alright, it was a long day,” Lena said. 

Kara gave her a small smile, “I’ve got dinner saved for you. Once you've changed you can eat and tell me all about it.” 

“That sounds like a good plan. I’ll be right back.” With that she turned and left the room. Kara plopped out 20 similar sized balls on a cookie sheet and slid the tray into the oven. Wiping her hands on her apron, she quickly washed all the dishes. She put a plate of food in the microwave and heated it up. After setting it down on the counter she poured two glasses of red wine. 

Lena appeared a few minutes later in a National City University sweater and shorts. Her hair was falling down around her shoulders, glasses perched on her nose. Kara couldn’t help but smile. 

“So what happened at work?” 

Lena groaned, “What didn’t happen?” As she talked she also dug into her dinner. That made Kara the happiest; the fact that she could come home and openly vent about her day while actually taking care of herself. Kara leaned back against the counter, one arm crossed over her stomach, the other holding her glass of wine that she sipped slowly. 

After hearing about an explosion in R&D, a hacker in the servers, and two insufferable meetings, she pulled the cookies out of the oven. Lena’s plate and wine glass both sat empty on the counter. Kara plated up a few cookies and poured two glasses of milk. Lena made the move to the couch first and she couldn’t help but follow. She sat in the corner of the large L shaped couch with a blanket. It was only seconds before Lena was scooching over to snuggle into her side. Acting on instinct, she slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. 

Their hands intertwined as Kara lifted a cookie in offering. Lena took a bite and let out a sigh, “Is there anything you can’t do? These are so good.” 

Kara laughed, “I can’t really cook that well, or ride a skateboard. Eliza taught me how to make these. Anytime I was having a bad day we would make cookies. I ate a lot of cookies the first few years I came to earth. Then when Alex went to college I ate a lot. And Rao did I ever eat a lot last year.” 

Lena frowned as she slid her hand across Kara’s abs to hug her closer. Her lips pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “I’m sorry. I love you.” 

Kara kissed her forehead, “It’s ok. We’re here now, that’s what matters. I love you too.” 

2025

“I miss mommy,” came a little voice. Kara pulled her daughter close to press a kiss to her blonde curls. 

“I know you do baby, so do I. But mommy is going to be home in a few days, and she’s gonna facetime with us tonight.” 

Lily sniffled, “I wanna see mommy right now though.” 

Kara sighed and carried her into the kitchen. “Mommy is in a very important meeting, how about we make some cookies until she can answer her phone?”

A little face buried into her neck, “I guess.” 

A half hour later Kara was snuggled up on the couch with Lily watching a movie. She looked down at the plate of cookies on the table and couldn’t help but smile just a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos appreciated :)


	3. Dance with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Dancing 
> 
> Kara just misses her best friend. Can a night at the bar cheer her up? You sure bet it can... but only if Lena is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked this prompt. I hope you guys enjoy it too :) Happy reading!

Blue eyes scanned the room, taking time to look at all the different people crowding into the space. 

_ ‘Let’s go to Al’s. You need to get out of that apartment. Lena will come to you when she’s ready. Give her time.’  _ Alex had said a few hours ago. Kara sighed and took another sip of her alien alcohol. They’d stopped Leviathan and Lex two weeks ago with Lena’s help. When the dust settled she’d asked for a little more space but promised that they were on good terms again. Of course Kara had agreed, she was eager to make amends with her best friend (that she realized she loved more than just a friend). But it had been two weeks of radio silence. She knew Lena was ok though, she may or may not have been flying past her penthouse to make sure she was ok. 

“Kara! Come dance with ussssss!” Nia called from across the room where she was dancing with Brainy. 

Kara held up her drink with a halfhearted smile, “Maybe later.” 

A hand slapped onto her back lightly, “Kar, tonight was supposed to be about cheering you up. You can’t be cheered up if you’re sitting here sulking.” Alex sat down next to her and bumped her shoulder lightly. 

Kara sighed again, “I just miss her Alex.” 

“Did you tell her how you felt?” 

“Oh yea that was right at the top of my list of things to tell her. ‘Thanks for agreeing to be friends again lena, and by the way I’m in love with you’. Yea that would have gone over just wonderful Alex. So no I did not tell her that little fact because I just got her back. I’m not willing to lose her again because I have feelings for her.” 

“What if you don’t lose her when you tell her?” Alex questioned as she took a long drag from her beer. 

Kara scoffed, “Please, Lena doesn’t like letting people in. Which is what you do when you’re in a relationship. I really don’t think getting in a relationship with Supergirl is her idea of fun. Especially when Supergirl is someone she actively hates/hated for years. It doesn’t matter how I feel. As long as she’s in my life in some way, that’s enough for me. She’s there when it counts.” 

“And when she starts to date someone? How is that going to make you feel?” 

Kara downed the rest of her drink. “I’m not going to think about that until I have to. You can’t worry about things you can’t control.”

Alex laughed, “But you can prevent it. Just tell her you’re in love with her!” 

“Just drop it. It’s not going to happen!” 

A warm hand slid up her back to the middle of her shoulder blades, “Who has stolen the girl of steel’s heart?” 

Kara shot her (smirking) sister a glare. She’d been distracted by their conversation about Lena so much that she hadn’t heard her approaching. Alex finished off her beer and set it on the table, “That’s my cue to go. Have a nice night ladies.” She winked at Kara before completely abandoning her with a laugh. 

“Nobody. Alex is just being an ass.” 

Lena sat down next to her with a glass in hand. “You don’t have to tell me. But I’m here if you want to talk. I’m sorry it took me so long to come around but I also want to thank you for giving me space, again.” 

“I’m just glad to see you again,” she nervously played with her empty glass. 

Lena took a drink from her glass and Kara watched her throat move. Her own mouth felt suddenly dry; she had to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. “You look sad. What’s going on? We haven’t talked in ages.” 

Kara sighed and looked away, “Nothing. Just my love life, or lack thereof.” 

On cue William walked over and rested an arm on the table. “Hey Kara, it’s been awhile since you’ve been here. You up for some karaoke?” 

She gave him her second halfhearted smile of the night, “Not tonight William, but thanks for the offer. Maybe another time.” 

He took the rejection like a champ with a smile, “Alright. I’ll see you around. Maybe for lunch this week sometime.” 

“Yea maybe.” 

He smiled bigger before lifting his drink to them and disappearing into the crowd. 

“So that’s something new,” Lena said with a lifted eyebrow. Her glass came back to her lips and Kara covered her face with a groan. 

“We worked together to stop Lex for a few months. Then he asked me out and I stupidly listened to Alex and said yes. One really awkward pool date later and he won’t stop following me around like a puppy.” 

Lena laughed, not her usual laugh, it was almost forced. “Ahh I see. Can’t blame him for being infatuated with you. You’re you. And he doesn’t seem that bad.” 

Kara sighed, “He’s a decent enough guy. Just not what I’m looking for.” 

“And what is it you’re looking for?” 

“Someone who I can trust. Who knows all the parts of me. Someone who can appreciate what it means to struggle with who you are and how you fit in. I want someone who makes me a better version of myself. Someone who doesn’t expect me to carry the weight of the world when I come home. I just want a best friend. Soft hugs, warm cuddles, being the little spoon sometimes.” 

Lena hummed in agreement, “That sounds perfect.” 

Kara realized they were getting close to dangerous territory so she stood with a hand outstretched, “Dance with me?” 

To her surprise Lena slipped her hand into the outstretched one and stood. They moved onto the little dance floor as a slow song was finishing up. Kara slipped an arm around her waist while her hand found Lena’s. She felt Lena’s other hand rest on her shoulder comfortably, a few inches between them. “It’s been a really long year without you Lena.” Green eyes locked on with hers. She started moving them in a small circle.

“I missed you so much. It made everything so much worse.” 

Kara leaned forward slightly so their foreheads were touching. Her eyes closed as she gently pulled her closer. “It’s been the worst year of my life,” she whispered. 

“Worse than 24 years by yourself.” 

“Even worse than that.” 

Lena’s hand left hers to move up around her neck. She closed the gap between their bodies until they were pressed against each other. “It was the worst year of my life too. Worse than being shipped to live with the Luthors. Worse than finding out my mom was never coming back. Because at least I didn’t really know what I was missing then. This year… this year I knew what I was missing not having you in my life. And it’s so dark Kar. There’s no light in my life without you by my side.” 

“I never left. I was always right there waiting for you. I would wait forever for you Lena,” she whispered. 

One hand slipped up into her blonde curls while the other ghosted against the back of her neck. “You’re everything to me Kara. All of you. You’re the only one I need.” 

The song switched and started playing quietly in the background, 

_ Heart beats fast _

_ Colors and promises _

_ How to be brave _

Kara tightened her arms around Lena’s waist. “How can I love when I’m afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you.” 

She could feel Lena’s lips against her cheek, “Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.” 

Blue eyes opened to meet green. They were so close their noses were almost touching. “I love you so much,” she whispered as she closed the distance between their mouths. She’d dreamt of this moment for months; how it would feel to finally kiss Lena. Fireworks were what she was expecting. She was expecting Lena’s CEO confidence taking charge and kissing the air from her lungs. What she got was so much better. It was the softest, most gentle kiss she’d ever had. Her entire body felt like it was glowing with a warm heat as their lips moved in perfect sync. The hand on her neck pulled her closer and she tightened her hold on her best friend. Their foreheads stayed touching when the kiss finally ended. 

“I really hope the girl Alex wanted you to tell you loved, is me.” 

Kara couldn’t help the smile that tugged her lips up. She started a gentle sway back up. “I’m so in love with you Lena. Never leave me again.” 

“I couldn’t leave you if I tried. I love you so much Kara Zor-El.” 

They spent the night locked in each other’s embrace, dancing until the sun started to come back up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!


	4. Krypto meets the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are bringing home their newest little Luthor-Danvers. But one important thing has to happen, Krypto has to meet the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm setting this entire month into the timeline of my current WIP, Ceo of Toddlers. I hope you guys enjoy this little snippet I came up with. Let me know what you think!

Kara slowly padded up the front steps and into the house. She rested her hand on the doorframe as she got there, knowing Krypto would sense them in a few seconds. A hand rested on her lower back from behind. “I had Alex put him in the spare room to stop him from attacking us when we got home. So we can get you settled in a seated position before he comes over.” 

Kara gave her wife a grateful smile, “Thank you. I’m gonna head to the couch.” 

She made her way across their hardwood floors to the family room. When she got to the couch Lena appeared. She set the baby carrier down on the floor before offering Kara her hands to help her back onto the couch. “Take as much time as you need babe.” 

Kara gripped her hand as she carefully lowered herself onto the couch with a wince. The scar across her stomach was still healing from surgery with 20 stitches and superglue. Lena draped a blanket over her lap and fluffed a pillow next to her. “Do you need anything before I go unload the car?” 

She made grabby hands toward the baby carrier, “Just my baby.” 

Lena squatted down, undid the buckles, and scooped their daughter up. She crossed the short distance between them and settled the little bundle in Kara’s arms. “I’ll be right back darling. Alex should be here with Lily in a few minutes.” 

“We’ll be fine right here babe,” Kara said, angling her head up towards her wife. 

Lena closed the distance between them and kissed her gently. Then she disappeared back outside to get the few bags they’d brought to the hospital. Kara ran her finger tip down her daughter’s nose, under her eyes, and down her cheek to her chin. Little eyelids fluttered open causing Kara to smile. “Hi sweetheart. Welcome home. Your big sister is gonna be here really soon to say hi too. And you get to meet your puppy when Aunt Alex gets here.” Alexis yawned in her arms but her little head moved as she took in her surroundings. Kara stroked her cheek and relished in the feeling of holding her baby girl. 

A few minutes later little footsteps thundered across the hardwood. “MOMMY YOU’RE HOME!” Kara laughed as Lily came into view. She ran to the side of the couch and hung on the arm rest. Kara leaned over to kiss her forehead. 

“Hi bug. I missed you. Did you say hi to mama?” 

“Uh huh! I missed you too. Is that my sister?” she answered distractedly, her eyes locked onto her little sister. Because of hospital safety they hadn’t let Lily come up to the hospital so this was the first time she was getting to see her sister. 

“Yea this is your little sister Alexis. Why don’t you go wash your hands with mama or Aunt Alex and then come sit next to me?” 

Lena and Alex came into the room rolling their suitcases over to the staircase. “Come on squirt, I’ll help you wash your hands,” Alex called over. Lily raced to the kitchen sink where she could still see Kara and Alexis. Lena was smiling watching the whole scene as she moved over to the couch as well. Alex helped Lily wash her hands; Kara started laughing when she heard what they were singing. 

“I’m a lamborghini, I’m a hollywood star,” Lily sang. 

“I’m a little bit tipsy, when I drive my car,” Alex sang with her. 

“I’m esspensive shooshi, I’m a cute huge yacht.” 

“I’m a little bit single even when I’m not,” Alex finished. 

“I’m a little bit, I'm a little bit, I’m a little bit, la la la la la la, little bit Alexis, ” Lily sang. 

“What in god's name did you teach our daughter?” Lena asked, trying to hold in a laugh. 

Alex helped her rinse her hands and dry them. She bounded over to the couch excitedly. “It’s a little bit Alexis mama! Aunt Alex taught me to sing it when I wash my hands so I know I scrubbed long enough. Can I hold Alexis now?” 

She climbed up onto the couch between them while looking over Kara’s arm at her sister. Lena’s arm wrapped around her middle as she shook her head at Alex, her own laughter bubbling up. “Sit down with mama first. She’ll show you how to hold her just right.” 

Lily plopped down on Lena’s lap immediately. Little blue eyes locked onto green ones adoringly. “First you’ve gotta make sure to hold her head up because she can’t hold it up herself. I’ll help you until you’re comfortable on your own.” 

Kara smiled over at the pair. When Lena’s arms were wrapped around Lily’s she carefully set Alexis into their arms. She turned so her side was against the couch, her elbow resting up on the back of it. Lily had one arm under her sister’s neck, the other sitting on top of her little belly. Kara wasn’t nervous though, Lena was cradling both of their girls in her arms; one arm under Lily’s, the other on Alexis’s side. 

Lily seemed to be taking in every inch of her little sister from her head to her toes. Her little hand drifted to where her sister was moving her feet in the blanket. “She’s so little,” came her quiet voice. Kara smiled while slightly leaning forward so she was closer to her girls, almost pressed up against Lena’s arm. 

“We’ve gotta be really careful with her. We can’t ever push on the top of her head ok? She’s got a soft spot that goes right down to her little brain. In a few months it won’t be soft anymore and then it’ll be safer to touch. But we can’t touch it until then, ok?” Lena explained. Lily nodded, her eyes still roaming her sister. 

“Do you wanna see her little fingers and toes?” Kara asked with a smile. 

“Yea!” Lily smiled excitedly. 

Kara smiled and untucked the blanket Alexis was swaddled in and finding her little hand. Lily giggled, “Her hands are so little!” Alexis’s little legs started to move when she felt her blanket loosening. Kara opened it down at the bottom and took her sock off. Lily started to giggle even harder. 

“She’s got little monkey feet mommy!” 

Kara started to laugh as a thought came to her. “She must get those from mama,” she whispered. Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled above them. Kara leaned up to lightly press a kiss to her cheek. Lily traced down her sister’s nose and lips until Alexis managed to get ahold of her finger. 

“Mama look, she’s got my finger!” 

Lena smiled down at the girls in her arms. “She already loves you so much Lil.” 

“I love her too,” Lily said quietly. 

A whine from the other room interrupted their little family moment. Alex looked over at the door and then back at the four of them. “Do you want me to take him outside first?” 

Kara nodded, “Just to be safe. Maybe take him out the front so you aren’t going right past us first. He won’t go out if he knows I’m home and haven’t said hi to him yet.” 

“Alright, we’ll be back in a minute.” She grabbed the harness and leash they used for Krypto before disappearing down the hallway. 

“Bug, let’s let mommy hold Alexis when Krypto comes in. He’s gonna go crazy and we can’t let him get too close too fast.” 

Alex and Krypto headed straight for the front door. It took some tugging on Alex’s part but eventually he went outside without too much of a fight. 

Lily let Lena pass her sister back to Kara. She hopped off the couch and went racing to the kitchen for a dog treat. Lena put a pillow under Kara’s arm while Alexis got settled back into the cradle of her arms. “Do you need anything else before he comes in?” 

“I think we’re good. Hopefully he doesn’t go too crazy. I definitely can’t handle him jumping all over me yet.” 

“Don’t worry darling, Alex and I will hold him back if he gets too crazy.” 

On cue they heard the front door open, paws clicking on the hardwood floor. “Incoming. He’s got a one track mind. He smelled your shoes at the front door Kar and he’s looking for you.” Kara could hear Alex’s shoes squeaking on the floor as she tried to slow Krypto down. Lena darted to the hallway where they were entering the room. 

“Krypto stay,” she said with her boardroom voice. It sent shivers down Kara’s spine just hearing her tone of voice. 

“Good boy,” Lily said. Her little hand held out a dog treat that he gobbled up quickly. 

Kara looked over the back of the couch at them. Lena kneeled down in front of him, her hands scratching his cheeks gently. “Gentle bud. Gentle.” 

She took the leash from Alex, who was looking at her like she was crazy if she thought he wasn’t going to pull her. But to Alex’s surprise, krypto fell in perfect step with Lena. He looked up at her with a slight whine but didn’t lead the way into the room. He waited for her to walk over to the couch. She kept herself between krypto and Kara before asking him to sit. Like the good boy he is, he sat right down. Lena kneeled next to him but kept a hand on his harness, Alex hovered just a few feet away in case she was needed. Lily climbed up onto the other end of the couch, crawling over so that she was next to Kara and Alexis. 

Kara reached out to give his head a scratch. His tongue lolled out as she ruffled his fur. “You’re a good boy aren’t you kryp?” It looked like he was smiling at her. Alexis let out a little baby squeak as if to demand the attention was back on her. Krypto’s head cocked at the noise as he zeroed in on the little bundle in Kara’s arms. His nose started going crazy as he sniffed a little foot. 

“Gentle buddy, gentle,” Kara said. He sniffed for a few seconds from head to toe before letting out a huff and dropping his head onto Kara’s knee, his head right next to Alexis. Lena loosened her hold on his harness, all the adults let out a sigh of relief. “That’s a good boy Krypto.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> And a huge happy birthday to Melissa today!


	5. Family tree assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara struggles to make a family tree after arriving on earth, fast forward about 20 years and she has to help her daughter do the same thing. But the experience is totally different the second time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Family 
> 
> I really liked writing this one! I hope you all enjoy it too!

2009 

‘ _ Family tree assignment.  _

_ Please include all family members from blood and marriage for all parents.’ _

Kara read the assignment, willing herself not to cry. Everyone knew she was adopted into the Danvers family just a few short years ago but that didn’t make this assignment any easier. Her eyes kept skimming the words as they became blurry with her tears. Her hands clenched into fists, nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood. Her chest felt like it was getting tight, air unable to enter her lungs.  _ Deep breath in, hold for five seconds, let it out.  _ She kept reciting the mantra over and over in her head. It was just an assignment… she could do this. 

The bell rang dismissing students for the day. All 27 classmates eagerly stuffed the worksheet into their backpacks and raced out the door. Kara took her time slipping the paper into her folder, then her backpack. She was the only student left in the classroom by the time she stood with her backpack over her shoulder. “Is everything ok Kara?” Her teacher asked quietly. 

Kara nodded, “Have a nice night Ms. James. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“You too honey. If you need any help with the assignment please don’t hesitate to email me.” 

“Thank you,” she responded hurriedly as she darted out of the classroom. 

The hallway was not helpful to the panic that she felt from the classroom. She needed air and she needed it now. Her feet took her on autopilot toward the front doors where she was supposed to meet Alex to get on the bus.

_ Down one set of stairs, turn left, forty steps, turn right, ten steps, out the door. You can make it Kara. You’ve got this.  _

~~~~~~~~

An hour later she found herself sitting on the couch, snuggled under a blanket, with a book in her hand. Her body had calmed the second she had seen the familiar house at the end of the street. It took everything in her to walk at a proper human pace instead of speeding to it. The only thing stopping her was that it was broad daylight and Alex was walking next to her with headphones in. 

“How was school sweetheart?” Eliza asked, quietly sitting at the other end of the couch with a mug of tea in her hands. 

“It was alright,” she answered quietly. 

“Do you have any homework?” 

“Yea. A project.” 

Eliza’s hand rested on her knee, “Do you need any help with it?” 

Kara felt an imaginary hand tighten around her heart like a vice. Eliza had been nothing but nice to her since she arrived at the Danvers. But she couldn’t find it in her to call her mom. Her mom was gone. Eliza was the one always going out of her way to be nice to her, to help her with homework, to encourage her to feel things. But there was something that always made Kara hold back just a little bit with her. 

“I might need help,” she said quietly, her hands fidgeting with the blanket on her lap. 

Eliza just smiled over at her softly, “I’m happy to help you sweetheart.” 

“It’s a family tree project.” 

“We could make two if you wanted.” 

“Two?” 

“We can make one of your earth family that you can turn in at school and one of your biological family to hang up in your room.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course. You can tell me about them if you want. Or you don’t have to. Whatever you feel comfortable with sweetheart.” 

“Thank you Eliza.” 

2026

“Jejuuuuu I need helpppppp,” came a whiny little voice. 

Kara laughed as she heard her little head hit the table lightly. “What do you need help with, Lily bug?” 

“I have to make a tree for school,” she whined again. 

“That doesn’t sound so hard,” Kara responded as she rounded the corner to sit at the table with her daughter. Lena was at the stove stirring a pan of something that smelled delicious. “You don’t want momma’s help?” 

“Momma said to ask you for help cause her family sucks.” 

Kara choked, “Lily we don’t say things like that.” 

“But momma said it!” Her little arms crossed over her chest as her nose scrunched up and a crinkle appeared. 

Lena laughed behind them, “She’s not lying darling. I said that my family sucks. She has to make a family tree. I don’t think she needs to include her psycho grandmother and uncle on that.” 

Kara frowned, “I want to argue with you that they’re still your family but… if you don’t want her to include them she doesn’t have to.” 

“I think it’s probably better if she just includes the Danvers side for her project,” she said while stirring the food in the pan. 

With a pen in hand Kara started to write down names for Lily on little slips of paper and hand her glue them onto a tree. Lily was giggling along as she made her Aunt Alex fall out of the tree a few times. A half hour later her tree was full of people. 

“Momma do you wanna see my tree?” 

Lena plated up three full bowls of stir fry. “Of course I do. I bet it looks beautiful.” 

She made her way over to the table while Kara went over to get the bowls. She sat down where Kara had been sitting for the last half hour. Kara bit her lip as Lily pointed out each name. Half her tree was covered by a piece of paper because Kara had whispered that it could be a surprise for Lena to see what they’d come up with. 

“And here’s grandma,” she pointed where it said Eliza. “And Aunt Alex and Tia,” she pointed to the two names next to each other. “And over hereeee is Brainy, Nia, Winn, and Mary!” 

“What about this half of the tree?” Lena gestured to the half covered by the paper. 

Lily pulled the paper away with a “Tada!” Kara set the bowls down on the table and watched as Lena’s eyes scanned over the paper. Tears were welling up in her emerald orbs as she took in the names one by one. 

From the top down it read, Kieran, Sam, Ruby, Jack, Lionel, Lillian, Alexander, and Lena. However they’d refrained from listing Lillian and Alexander as grandma and uncle. Instead they’d gone with the title ‘adopted family.’ Lily’s little finger started at the top, “Mommy says this was your mommy. So we hadda put her at the top. And then Aunt Sam and Ruby are obviously really important. I don’t know the other people but mommy says they’re all your family. So we put them too. And here you are! Right next to mommy!” Lily was smiling her little toothy smile up at Lena who had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“You did such a good job baby girl,” Lena praised, pulling her into a hug. Kara rubbed her back lightly before sitting down next to her. 

“Not all families are bound by blood. Our family is big and confusing but it’s our family, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

Lily pointed to a little circle next to her name, “And this is where my baby sister is gonna go. But mommy said you guys haven’t picked a name yet so we just put baby. She said I could put Krypto at the bottom of the tree too.” 

Lena smiled through her tears, “You did a beautiful job making your family tree sweetheart.” 

Lily smiled up at her, “It’s not just my family tree momma. It’s our family tree.” 

Kara leaned over to kiss Lena’s cheek, “She’s right babe. It’s our family tree.” 

A fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks, “Thank you.” 

Kara’s arm wrapped around her waist as she tugged the two of them closer. Lily snuggled closer into Lena’s arms until her face was smushed into her shoulder. “Love you mumma.” 

If not for her super hearing, Kara wouldn’t have heard the hitch in Lena’s breath at the word mumma. She knew it was what Lena had called her birth mom. They hadn’t mentioned it to Lily but somehow the little girl knew how to pull at her heartstrings. 

“I love you too baby girl.” 

Kara held her girls close, she’d come a long way from the girl who had a panic attack at the mention of making a family tree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! If you're enjoying these short prompts, feel free to check out CEO of toddlers, as all these one shots are little scenes that fit into the world I've created over there!


	6. The warmth went away when the sun left earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reflects on when her life lost the warmth to it and when it came back to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Warmth 
> 
> A little opposite POV from the first chapter of my other fic. Lena's perspective and a little look into her life. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave a comment. Every single one makes me so incredibly happy. Thank you for taking the time to leave me a comment or kudos <3 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

**Ms. Luthor- Kindergarten. Room 203**

**Rachel Asher, Todd Allas, Kyle Burrs, Cameron Curcio, Lily Danvers, Courtney Denalt, Molly Evans, Alex Fields, Nate Foxx, Jeff Hopper, Tyler Jurango, Cindy Mewls, Lauren Nolty, Ashley Ploss, Hayden Roberts**

Lena was making name tags for the kindergartners that were going to be hers in just two weeks. She dotted the ‘i’ in Curcio before grabbing a blank name tag. Her hand froze as she read the name ‘Lily Danvers’. It couldn’t be. It was a common last name. There was no way it was  _ that  _ Danvers. Maybe Alex and Maggie finally had a kid? Her heart was thumping because of course it couldn’t be their kid, if it was her name would be Danvers-Sawyer, right? She took a breath and wrote out ‘Lily Danvers’ on the nametag with little donuts on it. Her mind immediately flashed back to the picture frame in Alex’s office. 

_ Lena saw the frame on the desk. Kara was holding a little girl who couldn’t be more than three years old, Alex was kissing her little cheek. The little girl was unmistakably Kara’s twin. Her hair fell in little blonde ringlet curls, her eyes as blue as the ocean. Alex gave a sad smile, “That was last week. It was her third birthday.”  _

_ “She’s adorable. She looks really happy.”  _

_ “They both are. But Lena if you wanted you could g--”  _

_ “I forgot I have a meeting. It was nice to see you Alex. I’ll see you again soon.”  _

_ Lena abruptly exited the office with tears in her eyes. Of course Kara had a beautiful daughter; a beautiful life. A life she had no right to disrupt with her presence. That little girl deserved a life of happiness, not whatever she would bring.  _

Life had been cold from that day on. Sure she had found herself teaching kids, which made her smile most days. She didn’t hate her life by any stretch; but something was missing. The second she’d found out Kara wasn’t coming back to earth her life had gone cold. It was like she’d taken the sunshine with her. 

Her hand ran over the nametag as she placed it in the pile with the finished ones. As she started to write ‘Courtney Denalt’ out on a blank name tag she couldn’t help her mind wandering, maybe she’d see Kara sooner than she thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kids slowly made their way into the classroom with their parents. Some cried, some ran right to their desks, and some came without parents by their side. She scanned her eyes over the little heads looking for any that resembled a Danvers but came up short. Then a movement outside the door caught her eye. She would know those blonde curls  _ anywhere _ that were facing her. The woman, who was obviously Kara, was kneeling in front of a little girl that looked like a mini version of her. The little girl was clearly scared and seeking comfort from her mom. Watching their exchange tugged at her heart. 

“Ok jeju,” the little girl, presumably Lily, said while hugging Kara tight. 

Lena took a breath and did what she had done twice today for other scared kids, “And who do we have here? There’s no need to be nervous little one.” She tried to channel the warmth Kara had always exuded, when she talked to scared kids on the first day of school. It must have worked because little blue eyes met hers as she lifted her head off Kara’s shoulder. 

“I’m Lily,” she said shyly. She could tell Kara realized who was behind her as she froze momentarily. Then she stood and turned with Lily’s hand in her own. The reaction was immediate on Kara’s part, she froze and stopped breathing. The shock was evident on her face.  _ Well, well, well Ms. Danvers… that’s an interesting reaction.  _ She noted the lack of a wedding ring or bracelet, but stored that info away for later. 

Lena squatted down to Lily’s height, “It’s great to meet you Lily! You can call me Miss Lena. What do you say we go inside and find your desk to put away your things?” Lily looked up at Kara before receiving a nod with a little smile. 

“Go ahead sweetheart. I’ll be back to pick you up in a few hours. You’re going to have so much fun today.” Lily seemed to grip onto Kara’s hand tighter. Lena felt for her, moving planets (she assumed), and starting a new school were not fun at a young age, she would know. 

Kara knelt back down to comfort her, “Can I tell you a secret?” Lily nodded with big watery blue eyes. “You don’t have to be scared because I know Miss Lena will take great care of you today. You’re going to learn so much and make so many friends.” In the most adorable move Lena had ever seen, Lily wound her little fingers into Kara’s hair.

“But jeju how do you know?” 

“I know because Miss Lena and I used to be friends.” Lily looked between the two of them before hugging herself to Kara’s neck one more time. Then to both of their surprise she stepped back and took Lena’s hand. 

Lena stood with the little hand in hers, “She’ll be just fine Kara. We’ll see you in a few hours.” She led Lily inside to her desk while the other students were talking quietly. 

“My mommy loves donuts,” came Lily’s little voice as she ran her hand over the name tag. 

Lena smiled as she knelt back down next to her and helped her take off her backpack. “I bet you do too.” 

Lily gave her a little smile, “Yea, I do too.” 

Warmth flooded her chest at the little smile. Warmth she hadn’t felt in six long years. Warmth that she never thought she would feel again. But once again, Kara found a way to make everything just a little bit better. Maybe this time the warmth would stay forever. 

2 1/2 years later 

"Mama," came a little whisper. Lena yawned while rubbing her eyes. The clock blinked a neon green 4:32am. 

"What's wrong baby?" Lena whispered, trying not to wake Kara who was snuggled into her back. 

"Bad dream," she whispered. Lena's eyes focused a little better in the dark. Lily was standing next to the bed, her blanket clutched to her chest, her hair ruffled by sleep. She opened her arms in invitation for Lily to climb into bed. It only took a second for her to wiggle up into her arms.

Lena pulled her close as her little face snuggled under her chin. She pulled the blankets up around Lily and let her eyes close again. Kara's arms tightened around her from behind, one hand moving to rest on Lily's back atop her own. The warmth against her chest warmed her from head to toe. "You're safe baby. I love you," she whispered.

Kara kissed her shoulder, "I love you too baby girl. Mama and I will protect you." 

Lena snuggled back into Kara as their fingers intertwined. A quieter whisper was breathed into her neck, "I love you baby." 

"I love you too darling," she whispered. Enveloped in the warmth of her family she fell back asleep. The warmth was here to stay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves a comment or kudos. It really brightens my day :)


	7. First day of school... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Yellow
> 
> It's the first day of school for both Luthor-Danvers girls. Kara reflects on how much things have changed in the last few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we've made it a week! I seriously appreciate every single comment you guys leave. I haven't been able to respond to most of them but I promise I do read them all. I'm trying really hard to put something out everyday this month but today was really hard. It was a very long day at work but I hope you guys enjoy what I came up with.

Kara pulled the brush through her daughters dark ringlets. Her feet swung while she hummed Let It Go. Little green eyes stared back at her as she tamed the dark mass of tangles. It was amazing how tangled Alexis's hair managed to get just from sleeping. It was never a problem with Lily but every morning, just as sure as the sun will rise, Alexis's hair was tangled. 

"Jeju that hurtsssss," she whined. 

"I'm trying to be gentle Lex, but you keep bouncing. If you could sit still for like thirty seconds it would stop hurting so much. We're almost done I promise," Kara replied. She made quick work of the last few tangles and set the brush back on the vanity. Her hands slipped under little arms and lifted her to stand on the stool she was sitting on previously. 

Kara straightened her little collar on her shirt. "You look so cute Lex." 

"Mommy I knowwwww," she giggled. Kara cupped her cheeks in her hands and kissed her soundly on the forehead. 

"Ok munchkin go get your shoes and let's go find your sister and mama." 

Alexis hopped off the stool and raced out of the bedroom. They were going to have a problem if she started to develop any powers. Speed was one thing she would have to control if she actually got any powers. Kara was hopeful that it would take longer for hers to develop because she was half human. She padded down the stairs after her daughter. 

Lena was finishing putting Lily's hair in a french braid at the table. Alexis hopped up onto her chair and started to eat her breakfast. Kara tucked a napkin into the front of her shirt and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't get your shirt dirty little miss." 

"I wonnnn' jeju," she said, with a mouthful of cereal. 

Lena chuckled from across the table at the two of them. Kara sat down in her usual spot and started to eat her normal breakfast consisting of 'super' oatmeal. Lena had engineered some easier (smaller) meals that would keep her full for longer and also give her the proper calories/nutrients she needed. So instead of having to eat 20 eggs for breakfast with half a loaf of bread, she could have two bowls of oatmeal with the same effect. Shockingly she actually liked eating less amounts of food sometimes; plus everything actually tasted good. 

"Something funny Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?" 

Lena took a sip of coffee before answering, "Yes, she's totally your daughter." 

"I'm not offended by that in the least. I grew her, I gave birth to her, she better take after me. I practically did all the work," she teased. 

Alexis beamed next to her while still shoveling her cereal into her mouth. Lily giggled, "It's ok mummy, I'm more like you than mommy anyway and you didn't even have to do the hard work for me." 

Lena smiled over at her, "You're right about that. We'll let mommy keep the little monster." 

Alexis giggled and rawr'd. Everyone laughed and kept eating their breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~

They'd decided to let the girls ride the bus on their first day of school. Lily had begged to ride the bus because her friends were all going to be riding it too. Alexis immediately agreed with her sister because she was in the phase where she wanted to copy everything Lily did. It had taken a few nights of Lena talking her into it, but Kara finally agreed they could ride it. 

The family of four stood in the driveway waiting for the bus. Lily was bouncing anxiously on her tiptoes trying to see the moment it would turn the corner. Lena and Kara were fussing over Alexis in the meantime. 

"Do you have everything you need? Your lunch? Your pencils? Your folders?" Lena asked, her hands fixing the headband holding her long hair out of her face. 

Alexis huffed and pushed her hand away, "I've got everything mummy." 

Kara squatted down next to her and ran her hands down Alexis's little arms. "If you need anything you can have your teacher call us, ok? You're gonna have so much fun today." 

Alexis nodded, "I know jeju." 

The bus rounded the corner and stopped at the end of the street to pick up a few kids. They had two more stops before it would be at their house. Lena squatted down next to Kara, taking two little hands in her own. "And when you come home we'll have whatever you want for dinner. Maybe even some ice cream after." 

"Weally?" She asked quietly, her little lisp slipping through when she was nervous. 

"Really really," Kara responded. Lena pulled Alexis into her arms in a tight hug. Kara couldn't help but smile and tear up at the image. It was only 6 years ago she was doing the exact same thing with her own little mini-me. She remembered holding Lily close and whispering reassuring words to ease her nervousness. Now she was seeing her wife and her little replica doing the same thing. It was quite a sight; both their dark hair falling down their backs and green eyes both welled up with tears. 

Lena was the first to let go, gently pulling back and stroking her little cheek. "You're going to have a wonderful first day of school. I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home." 

Alexis nodded before turning her attention to Kara, who opened her arms right away. The little girl ran into her arms. She held her baby close to her chest, taking the time to breathe in her vanilla shampoo, to listen to her little heartbeat. "I love you so much baby." 

"Love you too mommy," the name always slipped out when she was scared, preferring mummy and mommy when she needed comfort. Kara gave her a little squeeze before letting her go and kissing her nose. She stood and took hold of one hand while Lena held the other.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of their driveway. The doors creaked open as 10 pairs of little eyes looked out the windows at them. Lily ran over to them and gave them each a quick hug. "Bye mom! Bye mama! I'll see you later!" She jogged over to the door and then looked back. "Come on Lex, you can sit with me!" She held out her hand waiting for her little sister. 

Kara bit her lip hard to stop from crying. They'd been worried if Lily would want to sit with her friends and leave her little sister all by herself. Of course they'd worried for nothing. She watched as Alexis let go of their hands and ran to her big sister, little hand slipping into the bigger one. Together they climbed up the steps and settled into a seat together. Alexis's little smiling face appeared in the window as Lily's scrunched in next to her, both waved at their moms as the doors closed. 

Kara slipped her hand into Lena's as they each lifted a hand to wave back at their girls. The bus drove away slowly to pick up the next kids. Lena sniffled next to her, "They're everything I wish I had growing up." 

"Rao, sometimes she's even better than Alex. Days like today make all the arguments worth it. She's such a good big sister sometimes." 

"She's always there when it counts, just like a sibling should be." 

Kara gave her hand a squeeze, "Let's go inside, it's getting cold out." 

"As if you can even feel it," Lena laughed. 

"I mean... the house is kid free for the next six hours. Why are we still standing outside with our clothes on?"

Lena opened her mouth but closed it abruptly, "Lead the way Mrs. Luthor-Danvers." Kara took one last look at the little yellow bus disappearing around the corner before tugging her wife inside by the hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you liked it :)


	8. Crashing waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a bad day and spends a moment on the beach with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way more sad than what I normally write. I couldn’t write something happy with how upset I am that Melissa’s abuser couldn’t just let her be happy. I’m sorry it’s not a happy one. 
> 
> I tried to make it a meaningful moment between the two of them, how I hope people are supporting her right now in real life. 
> 
> I will ALWAYS stand with Melissa. 
> 
> TW: Talking about death and injuries

Kara sat with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. The sky was cloudy, the sun hidden from her skin. It was quiet on the beach in Midvale. Days like this sometimes happened. She had been called in as Supergirl but she wasn’t fast enough. People had gotten hurt and she hadn’t been able to help them all. Nobody had died but it still felt like a loss in her book. 

A tear streaked down her cheek. She stared off into the waves crashing against the shore. It felt like a hand was squeezing her heart tight in her chest. Even if there was nothing she could do to help more, it still felt like her fault that people got hurt. What had really gotten her though was that when she got home Lena and Lily had praised her for all the lives she’d saved. 

Tears fell more quickly as she heard a heartbeat approaching. Lena dropped down onto the sand next to her. Her own arms rested on bent knees. She was close enough for comfort but not touching, allowing Kara space if she wanted it. Kara wiped away her tears but didn’t say anything. 

“Do you want to talk about it darling?” 

Kara shook her head. Lena reached over and rested a hand on her back. They sat together in silence for a few minutes. The waves kept crashing into the shoreline as clouds moved over head. Kara watched wave after wave cresting, wishing she could just disappear with them. 

Finally she found her voice, “People got hurt.”

The hand on her back moved in small circles. “I know. It is a very unfortunate consequence that happens in your line of work darling. But it is ok to be upset you couldn’t keep every person out of harm's way. You wouldn’t be the woman I fell in love with it you didn’t.” 

Kara leaned over just a little bit until she was tucked into her wife’s side. “Thank you.” 

“Always baby. You are entitled to your feelings. Take all the time you need.” 

With a sigh her head moved into Lena’s neck, her arms slipping around her waist. She breathed in the comforting scent that always grounded her. As vanilla and lavender filled her nose, she could feel her resolve breaking. With a shaky breath, a sob escaped her lips. Lena held her tight as she shook and cried. Her entire body felt like it was being torn apart when she saw the kids crying in pain from her memories. She imagined that one day it would be Lily or Lena that she couldn’t protect. 

She cried for all the people she couldn’t save in the last ten years. Cried for the loved ones she’d personally not been able to save. She cried for the people she wouldn’t be able to save in the future. And the entire time Lena held her. Held her like she was the most fragile person on earth. Held her with all the love in the world. Held her as if she was begging to let her take some of the pain; as if she hadn’t endured so much in her own lifetime already. 

And when the tears subsided kara sniffled and gave her wife a squeeze. Lips pressed softly to the top of her head. “I’ve got you Kar, always.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m always here baby. You never have to feel this all alone. You don’t have to take all this guilt and pain on yourself. Let me shoulder some of it for you.” 

Kara sniffles and leaned up to kiss her cheek softly. “You’re the most amazing woman in the world. You’re the real superhero, not me” 

A hand moved up to play with her blonde curls. “You’re much stronger than I am. I don’t think I could handle the weight of the world as gracefully as you have. But I am  _ so proud  _ of you Kara. You are the strongest, most brave, most loving person I have ever met. And it is  _ ok  _ to not be ok.” 

Kara bit her lip to stop fresh tears from falling. She nodded and laced their fingers together. 

“Do you want to sit here awhile longer love?” 

“Just a little bit,” she replied shakily. 

Lena kissed her head again, “Whatever you need baby, I’m here.”

Kara closed her eyes and let the love she felt wash over her. Let it fill her with a warmth from her toes to her nose. She leaned into her wife and wondered for the millionth time how she’d gotten so lucky to have this amazing woman in her life. Sure there were days she could handle on her own, but it was days like today that she was so grateful to have someone to lean on. She dug her toes into the sand, let the sound of her wife’s heart fill her ears, and breathed in deeply. She knew without a doubt Lena would always be by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad one today. Tomorrow will be happier I promise.


	9. Call me maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little fluff about being a Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I missed yesterday! It's a busy weekend so I'm going to do my best to post on time but no promises. Here's a little fluffy piece to make up for missing yesterday. 
> 
> Day 9: Luthor

Lena was sending a few emails to the L-Corp board from Kara’s home office when the door creaked open. A little blonde head came into view. “Mama are you busy?” She leaned back in the chair and waved for Lily to come in. 

“I’m never too busy for you, bug.” 

Lily skipped over to the desk with a pad of paper in her hand. Lena lifted her onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. “Can you write your name down for me?” 

Lena kissed her cheek, “Of course I can. Can I ask why you want me to write my name down?” 

She took the marker from Lily and wrote her name on the piece of paper. “Cause mommy said I gotta practice writing things. I already did my name and mommy’s name. But I don’t remember how to spell your name.” 

“Alright baby. Do you want me to write down some other stuff to copy too?” 

“No, just your name. Thanks mama,” Lily took the paper and hopped off her lap. The second her socked feet landed on the floor she was running out of the room. 

Lena laughed and went back to sending emails. It wasn’t unusual for Lily to ask for help with reading and writing. She’d been teaching her little things over summer break when she asked. 

A half hour later Kara’s head peaked through the doorway. “Hey babe, I brought dinner home.” 

“Alright. I was just about done with these emails anyway,” Lena replied, logging out of her email and standing to stretch. 

“How was your day?” Kara asked as the pair made their way down the hall together. 

“It was alright. Lily and I made eggs together this morning and watched cartoons. We took a walk to the park and I let her get some energy out on the playscape. She’s getting really good on the monkey bars. Then we came home around nap time. She didn’t want to sleep but we agreed some quiet time would still be good. She had some books and coloring. A little bit ago she came in asking me to write down my name so she could practice writing. I haven’t seen her since.” 

They stopped at her closed door, Kara peeked her head in. “Hey baby girl, are you hungry?” 

Lily’s little head popped out from under her bed, “Uh huh!” She crawled out and ran to them. Kara scooped her up to settle on her hip. “What are we eatin?” 

“I got mama’s favorite today.” 

Lily scrunched her nose up, “Lettuce?” 

Kara laughed, “No not lettuce.” Blue eyes met green, “Any guesses what I got babe?” 

Lena lifted an eyebrow, “Can I have a clue?” 

“You can ask yes or no questions till we get downstairs.” 

“Alright,” Lena tapped her chin in thought, “is it fast food?” 

“No.” 

“Did Supergirl pick it up?” 

Kara smirked, “That was a good question. Yes, she did.” 

Lena laughed softly, “Thank you love. Hmm… is it from the United States?” 

The trio descended the stairs together. “Nope.” 

“Is it from Ireland?” 

“Yep.” 

Lily perked up from her shoulder to look back at Lena. “Weren’t you born in Ireland mama?” 

“Yes I was. I’m surprised you remember.”

Kara set Lily down in her chair at the table. Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Is that irish stew?” 

Arms slipped around her waist while lips pressed to her forehead, “From your favorite place in Dublin. I got soda bread too.” 

Lily peeked into the bag, “It smells yummy.” 

Lena sat down next to Lily and opened one of the bags. “It’s very yummy. My mum used to make it for me.” Kara brought bowls and spoons over to the table for them. 

“I’ll get us drinks if you want to dish out dinner.” 

“Ok love.” Lena put a few scoops of the stew into a bowl for Lily. Then she filled the other two bowls for herself and Kara. She took out the loaf of soda bread and cut a few slices off. 

Kara came back with a cup of juice for Lily and water for the two of them. She sat opposite Lena with her own bowl. 

“Mmmmm mama that’s really good. Can we have this more often?”

Lena smiled, “Of course we can bug. If you want we can even make it at home sometime.” 

“You know how to cook it?” Lily asked as she ate another bite of stew. 

“Yep. My mum used to let me help sometimes. I went back to Ireland and learned how to make it from some really cool chefs.” 

Lily looked up shyly at her, “Can I help you make it too?”

Lena kissed her forehead gently, “Of course you can. I’d love to make it with you.” 

They all tucked into their food with little conversations about their day. Dinner was a definite hit with Lily who even went back for a second bowl and more soda bread. Her head was drooping against her hand by the time her bowl was clean. 

“I’m gonna give her a bath and put her to bed since you had mom duty all day. I won’t be long. Someone’s really tired.” 

“Alright, I’ll clean up down here.” 

“I can get it after her bath, it’s alright.” 

“It’s no problem love.” 

Kara leaned down and kissed her as she scooped Lily up and headed upstairs. 

Lena took their bowls into the kitchen, rinsed them out, and put them in the dishwasher. After wiping down the table she headed upstairs. She’d done most of the weekends work earlier so she decided a bath was well deserved. 

Her feet padded against the tiles of their bathroom. She turned on the taps and then went to find a bath bomb. They had quite the collection but she decided on a vanilla one. Then she lit the candles they had around the tub and flipped the lights off. She tied her hair up into a bun and then tossed her clothes into the hamper. The first step into the bath enveloped her in warmth. She sighed as her body slipped down into the water. Her eyes closed as the scent of vanilla filled her lungs. 

It could have been minutes or hours before the bathroom door opened. Her eyes opened and she spotted Kara leaning in the doorway. “You gonna join me?” 

“That sounds like an offer I can’t pass up,” Kara replied. She pushed off the doorway and pulled her shirt over her head. Lena’s eyes followed the path the shirt was taking, appreciating every inch of skin that was revealed to her. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth when her hands dropped to the button on her jeans. Kara smirked at her. “See something you like babe?” 

Lena rolled her eyes, “I’m not answering that. Just hurry up and get naked so you can get in here.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Kara replied. In a second she had sped out of her clothes and was slipping into the water behind her. Lena sighed as arms slipped around her waist. 

“Did Lily fall asleep easily?”

“Yea she was really tired. She wanted to show me something though.” 

“Oh yea? What was that?” 

Kara reached over and snagged her phone from her pants. She scrolled through her photos and then turned the phone so Lena could see. It was the paper Lily had asked her to write her name on. Underneath it she’d written ‘Lily Luthor-Danvers’. 

Lena felt her eyes well up with tears. The adoption papers were sitting on their dresser just waiting to be filled out. They hadn’t decided on what last name they were all going to take so they hadn’t submitted the paperwork yet. Kara was all aboard the Luthor train but Lena was not. She didn’t want Lily or any kids they had in the future to be stuck with the repercussions of the Luthor name. 

“I think Lily decided for us,” Kara whispered into her shoulder. 

Lena wiped her eyes while turning in Kara’s arms. Her own arms slipped around Kara’s neck, “I would be honored to hyphenate our last names.” 

Kara smiled, “Yea?” 

Lena nodded and leaned in to kiss Kara. “Kara Luthor-Danvers. Has a nice ring to it.” 

“You might lose some of your badass reputation adding Danvers to the end but if you’re ok with it, I am too.” 

“I’m ready to be Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” 

“Me too,” Kara said. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. She was so ready to be married to the love of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


	10. Ice, ice, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a little shit with that tongue of hers ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally happy with this one but I'm rewatching Supergirl and I forgot how sassy Kara was in season 2. This just came out of nowhere. I hope it makes someone laugh. I really just wanted Lena to call Kara a little shit. 
> 
> Day 10: Ice

The one thing that Lena hated was being cold. This was something Kara knew. It was something she liked to exploit when she was feeling particularly cheeky. Lena’s back was snuggled into her chest. She pressed her lips to Lena’s neck lightly. She trailed soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder. “Mmm,” Lena hummed. 

Kara smirked and let out a small blast of cold air, just enough to make her tongue as cold as an ice cube. She pressed another kiss to her neck but then let her tongue lightly brush against her skin. Lena squirmed out of her arms immediately, “Kara! Stop it!” 

Kara grinned and pulled her wife closer. “Come backkkk babe.” 

“Do not do that again Kara Luthor-Danvers. I swear to god Kara.” 

Unfortunately Kara was feeling some kind of way. “Ok okkkkk, just snuggle me.” Kara buried her head in Lena’s neck. Fingers slipped into her hair and she seized the opportunity to run the tip of her tongue along Lena’s collar bone. 

“KARA!” Lena tried to push her away but it was no use. She squirmed under Kara like a little worm. 

“Yes dear?” 

“Stop doing that! It’s fricken cold!” 

Kara couldn’t help grinning again. She pressed cold kisses back up her neck. “Well, some people would be into this type of thing.” 

“If it didn’t wake me up out of a dead sleep it might be more appealing. But it’s freezing and not welcome at 7:15am. Also, it’s normally ice not a fucking frozen tongue.” 

“Noted.” 

Kara ran her tongue just under Lena’s ear, causing goosebumps to appear all over her skin. “You’re a little shit, ya know that?” 

“I’ll warm you up baby.” 

Lena groaned the second her lips started a slow path up her neck until their lips were touching again. Her hands slid up Lena’s sides, past her ribs, to cup a soft breast in her hand. She couldn’t help but smile as she arched into her hand. Her freehand dropped down under the blankets, down her flat stomach, and dipped under the waistband of her pajama pants. 

Lena let out a shaky breath as their lips connected again. Her tongue was warming slowly but it was still pretty cold. She let it run along her wife’s bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth. When they parted she couldn’t help but smirk, “Ice, ice, baby.” 

Lena rolled her eyes and groaned. She playfully shoved Kara’s shoulder. “I can’t with you. I’m going to take a shower. A very cold shower.” 

“Cold as ice?”


	11. Near, far, wherever you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luthor-Danvers family decides to take a 'babymoon' together. Fluffiness ensues :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Travel 
> 
> Sorry guys I'm catching up again! Todays' prompt will be out in an hour or two! Enjoy this little fluff! If you want to read about the littlest Luthor-Danvers arrival check out my other fic, Ceo of Toddlers :) 
> 
> Mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kara slid into the passenger seat of the car while Lena packed the last of their luggage in the trunk. “Mama I’m so essssited!” Lily squealed as she climbed up into her car seat. 

Lena laughed as she played Tetris with their bags. “What are you most excited for honey?” 

“To go swimmin!” 

She closed the trunk and rounded the car to the backseat. With a few clicks she buckled Lily into her car seat. “I should have known our little fish would be excited to swim. What about all the fun foods we’re going to have?” Lena made her way to the driver seat where she buckled herself in and turned the car on. 

“I’m essited for that too!” 

Kara was trying to be as excited as Lily, she really was. But she was 32 weeks pregnant, everything was swelled up, and she was hot, despite that it was currently December. National City didn’t exactly get cold but she was human and not used to feeling any sort of heat. Which meant she was overheating and it was making her cranky. Lena adjusted the mirror, the radio, and then the air vents, turning Kara’s side down at least ten degrees. Her hand reached over and settled on Kara’s thigh. She gave her wife a small smile as the air blew across her skin. 

“Thank you,” she said, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Lena smiled over at her before pulling out of their driveway. “You’re welcome love.” 

Kara let her head lean back against the headrest while her eyes fluttered shut. “Mama can I watch little mermaid?” 

“Yeah baby I can turn it on, just give me one second.” Lena fiddled around with some buttons for a few seconds before Kara could hear Ariel start singing. She drifted off with a hand on her belly to the happy humming coming from her little girl behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lily, do not even think about going near that pool without one of us with you.” 

Kara had woken up cranky. Her neck was sore amongst other things, from sleeping so long in the car. Plus she had to pee and her little girl was kicking up a storm. She rubbed her stomach lightly trying to calm down the kicks. 

“Mommy can you come with me?” Lily looked up at her with the signature Danvers pout. 

Unfortunately for her, Kara had become immune to it the second the little one inside her started to make things sore. “Not right now Lil. Your little sister is kicking my bladder. We’ve gotta get our luggage upstairs and then find your suit and everything. Plus you need to eat lunch.” 

Lena’s hand slipped to her lower back where it started a light massage. “Babe why don’t you go pee and get a snack for the two of you. I had the fridge stocked up for the week. I’ll take care of the luggage.” 

Kara sighed, “Alright.” 

“Bug why don’t you come help me unload the car. Then we can get snacks and go swimming,” Lena said. 

“Fineeee,” Lily replied. 

Kara waddled to the bathroom, her hand still rubbing her stomach. It was a task to get her jeans unbuttoned and down her legs but she managed. She emptied her bladder, wiggled her jeans back up, and washed her hands. A quick tug on her hair tie let her hair be released from the bun she’d had it in. Her hands rested on the countertop as she took in a deep breath.  _ This week is going to be great. No stress. It’s quite possibly the last time you’ll get to be a family of three. Enjoy the babymoon with your girls. Come on Kara, relax.  _

She went back to the kitchen to peruse their food stock. True to Lena’s word the fridge was stocked with eggs, veggies, fruit, drinks, and snacks. She pulled out a packet of salami, cheese, and butter. The little pile of food was set on the counter as she got out six pieces of bread and paper plates. First she buttered three pieces of bread. Then she put a few pieces of salami on the bread followed by a piece of cheese. Lily’s sandwich got a squirt of ketchup on it before she put another piece of bread on top. She closed all the packages and put the food back into the fridge. Grabbing two water bottles, a juice box, and a container of cut up fruit, she put them all on the counter with the sandwiches. 

Lena and Lily appeared just as she cut Lily’s sandwich into little triangles. “Lunch is served.” Lena lifted Lily up onto one of their barstools while Kara slid her plate across the counter to her. She put a few pieces of fruit on her plate as well. Lily hummed as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

Lena took a bite of her own sandwich, “Thank you babe.” 

Kara laughed, “Sometimes I still can’t believe this is real life. Like, THE Lena Luthor is eating a salami sandwich off a paper plate.” 

Lena winked at her and took another bite. “Actually it’s Luthor-Danvers. I didn’t actually know paper plates were a thing until we started to hang out forever ago.” 

“Not even in college when you met Sam?” 

“Darling I didn’t own paper plates, therefore Sam wouldn’t either. She was mostly with me.” 

“Hmm, I guess that makes sense.” 

“What doesn't make sense is a literal superhero not being paid enough that she can afford things besides paper plates.” Lena raised an eyebrow as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. 

Kara takes another bite of her sandwich and hums in agreement. “Mama helpppp,” Lily holds her juice box out to Lena. She takes it and puts the straw in without missing a beat as if she doesn’t have two PhDs and is a literal genius. 

“Here you go, bug. Make sure you eat your fruit. Then we’ll put on some sunscreen and go swimming after.” 

“Fanks mama,” Lily replies with an apple slice in her mouth. It’s all so domestic it brings tears to Kara’s eyes. 

Lena kisses her cheek, “You eat up too. Floating in the pool would probably feel really good on all those aches from the little kicker.” 

“Ok mom,” she teases. 

Lena rolls her eyes but her hand drops to Kara’s bump where she gives it a gentle rub. 

Kara continues, “Only a few more weeks until you’re a mom to another little girl.” 

“I can’t wait,” she says with a soft smile. 

The trio finishes their lunch, throwing the plates in the garbage on their way to where their luggage awaits. 

Fifteen minutes later Kara is sliding into the water of their infinity pool. Lily is already splashing around with her water wings on. She’s chasing Lena around the pool it would seem. Kara sits on the last step so her shoulders are in the water but she doesn’t have to stand on her sore feet. Lena appears in front of her seconds later and immediately rubs her bare bump. Kara pushes her sunglasses up onto the top of her head while lifting her chin slightly. Lena takes the hint, closes the distance between them, and kisses her softly. 

“Mmm I’m very glad you talked me into buying this beach house. I’m glad we aren’t staying in a hotel for the week.” 

“It’s nice having a place to travel to that is your own. Less chances for issues to arise. I think it’s going to be a nice week. Weather is supposed to be beautiful, we’ve got lots of relaxing we can do, and if we want to go out we can.” 

“I’m glad we decided to take a week to spend together before the baby comes,” Kara said softly. 

Lena moved a hand to stroke her cheek, “Me too. Even if I’m very ready to meet our daughter. I’m glad we can have some time with Lily too.” 

Kara dropped her hand to rest next to her wife’s on her stomach. “She’s got a few more weeks in there. We don’t even have the nursery decorated. She’s gotta wait a little longer.” 

“Once the furniture is set up she can come,” Lena teased. 

Kara rolled her eyes but leaned up to kiss her again. “Mmm go wear out our daughter.” 

“But i’m having so much fun here with you.” 

“Go wear her out so we can have fun later.” 

Lena seemed to understand as she turned back to Lily, “I’m gonna get you Lily bug!” She dove into the water and Kara couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of her girls. It was going to be a great week, she was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! :D


	12. Super-Batman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily loves wearing her mom's cape... but she really loves Batman more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Dress-up
> 
> I know it's short but I wanted it to stay light and cute. Enjoy!

Kara looked up with a smile hearing Lily giggling. She went running past the doorway in a flash of red and blue. Her eyebrows crinkled at the sight. She crossed the room and went in search of her daughter. Upon entering the family room she was greeted with the sight of two things. The first was her wife hysterically laughing. The second was her daughter running around the room, occasionally jumping from couch to couch with her cape tied around her neck. The two things did correlate but not in the way you’d think. Lena wasn’t laughing at the sight, no, she was laughing at what Lily was singing. 

As she jumped from the arm of the couch to their loveseat she was belting at the top of her lungs, “NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMANNNN!” 

Lena was wiping tears that were falling down her cheeks. Kara fell onto the couch next to her wife, “Lily that’s not the right songggg.” 

Lily stopped jumping around to look at her, “Mommy you don’t have a song.” 

“Well I don’t say ‘Supergirlllll! But I have music they used to play when they’d talk about me on the news.” 

Lily flopped down onto the couch, “Mommy?” 

“Yea, bug?” 

“Can I be Batman for Halloween?” 

Kara sighed but resigned to the fate that her daughter loved Batman more than her, “If you really want to I guessssss you could.” 

Lena finally calmed her laughter and chimed in. “Lil you could be Batwoman instead.” 

“There’s a Batwoman!? Mommy have you met Batwoman?!” 

Another sigh, “Yes there is a Batwoman, and yes I know her. No, I cannot take you to meet her right now. Maybe in a few months we can go see her in Gotham.” 

Lily jumped up and down on the couch again, “Yay!” 

“The least you could do is not wear my cape while you sing the Batman theme song.” 

Lily tapped her chin for a second, “Can you play your music?” 

Lena was quicker than her to pull up the sound on her phone. The violins started and Lily’s little head tilted to the side. The trumpets kicked in and she hopped off the couch. She started running around the room again. Lena played it again once it had finished. “Da da da daaaaaa,” Lily sang. Kara laughed but smiled at her daughter. 

Lena snuggled into her side while pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “She’s really cute. Even if she prefers Batman to Supergirl.” 

Kara huffed in fake annoyance, “Well maybe the next one will prefer me.” Her hand dropped to her mostly flat stomach where their little baby was growing. 

Lena smiled for a second before it turned into a smirk. “Unless they like Wonder Woman.” 

Kara groaned and threw an arm over her face as her head leaned back onto the back of the couch. “Don’t jinx me!” 

Lips pressed to her cheek again, “Sorry love. But at least our kids will look adorable no matter who they dress up as.” 

“Yea, yea. They’re lucky they’re so cute.”

“Well the baby might not be as cute as Lily. Who knows. Maybe my human genes will give them a tail or something.” 

Kara laughed and uncovered her face to look Lena in the eyes. “Neither of us has a tail so I’m not sure where they would get that from. But I know our baby will be adorable. I mean look at how cute you are. And we both know I was adorable as a baby. Therefore our baby has to be cute.” 

“Well I can’t wait to see our baby run around in your cape one day.” 

Kara smiled softly as Lena cupped her cheek. “Me either babe.” 

“I love you Kar.”

“I love you too.” 

Lily flopped down onto the loveseat across from them. “I’m thirsty. I need a drink.” 

Kara stood, scooping her up under the arms to settle on her hip. “Come on Super squirt. Let’s get you some juice.” 

“Mommmmmmyyyyy, I’m not a squirt!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a comment if you enjoyed it!


	13. The un-luck of the irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reflects on how unlucky her life has been. But a little moment with her daughter shows her that it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Lucky 
> 
> I actually really like how this one turned out. It's actually ironic that I haven't written a cute scene like this between Lena and Alexis for the actual fic they belong to. Oh well, I really liked writing this one. I hope you all like it too!

The luck of the Irish was a cruel joke. Lena considered herself one of the most unlucky people on the planet. She'd had more assassination attempts on her life than all the previous Presidents of the United States combined. On top of that she'd lost both her biological parents. Her step mother was just plain awful. Lex was... well Lex. She could count on one hand her true friends. The public hated her because of her name, business men thought less of her because she was a woman, and she didn't really fit in with people her age. 

So she really didn't think she was lucky. Sure she had success in her life but that was because of hard work on her part. Her life was fully dependent on her own actions. She could only rely on what she could control. So she'd decided early on that her inner circle would stay small, therefore she would stay in control. 

But then Kara had happened. Her bright smile had broken down Lena's walls so quickly it was almost embarrassing. For years Kara had been her rock, her one unwavering supporter, her best friend. But then everything fell apart. She was reminded once again why she didn't let people into her life. It had almost destroyed her when she found out Kara was Supergirl, and then again when she left for Argo. 

Her life wasn't particularly lucky or unlucky for the next few years. She stepped back from L-Corp, got her teaching license, and started to lead a much quieter life. It was just easier that way. She'd made huge leaps with L-Corp, made an impact on the world. She just felt like she'd done as much as she could for one lifetime. Of course she wished she had someone to come home to at night but it was ok being alone. She'd been alone for most of her life anyway. For 5 years her life wasn't bad but it also wasn't great. Nobody tried to kill her but also, nobody loved her. Then Kara came back and everything changed again. 

"She's waking up, can you go get her?" Kara whispered sleepily from next to her. She looked at the clock, 1:45am blinked back at her in neon green lights. A few emails had clearly turned into a few hundred. 

"Of course, go back to sleep baby." She closed her laptop, kissed Kara's forehead, and slipped out of bed. Bare feet padded down the hallway toward the door with a pink 'A' on it. She pushed it open quietly and stepped inside. 

It only took a second to turn on the lamp in the corner of the room. Lena crossed the room to lean over the crib where Alexis was starting to fuss quietly. She was still swaddled in her blanket but her little mouth was quivering as she prepared to start wailing. Lena quickly untucked her from the blanket, scooped her up and cradled her close to her chest. "Shhh it's ok love. I've got you. Let's go warm up a bottle and feed you." 

Lena made her way down to the kitchen as quietly as she could. Kara was still wearing the red sun bracelet but it was only at 50% capacity. The DEO and their doctor decided it was in her best interest to heal at a slower rate just to ensure everything went back together properly from the c-section. So her super hearing wasn't always tuned in to every little thing around her, but she would definitely be listening to their daughters. Lena bounced her gently as she pulled out a bottle from the fridge that Kara had pumped a few hours ago. Alexis wasn't making too much noise anymore because she knew she was about to be fed; she was very much like Kara and Lily in that aspect. Lena knew her wallet was in trouble when it came to their dietary needs. 

She put the bottle into the warmer on the counter and went back to talking to her little girl. Her free hand stroked her little cheek. "My sweet little girl. I can't believe you're already 2 weeks old. You've already grown so much since we brought you home. I was worried you wouldn't like me as much as your mommy. I wouldn't blame you if you did, she's my favorite person in the entire universe. But you calm right down for me just like you do for your mommy. I was so scared that having you would make Lily see me how I see Lillian. But of course she doesn't, because she comes from the best mom in the whole world. You've turned our whole world upside down in the best way little one." 

She took the bottle out of the warmer, tested the temperature on her wrist, and then lifted it to Alexis's lips when she deemed it not too hot. "Alexis comes from the best mom in the world too," came Kara's voice from the doorway. 

"I know she does, you're her mom too." 

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, "I meant you, silly." She pushed off the doorframe and crossed the room to where Lena was leaning back against the counter. Alexis happily drank her bottle, a little hand resting on Lena's finger while she held the bottle to her lips. Kara pressed a kiss to Alexis's little forehead. 

"Darling, the whole reason I got her was so that you could go back to sleep. You should be resting. You had the girls all day. I am perfectly capable of feeding our daughter." 

Kara moved to lean next to her against the counter. "I know but I couldn't sleep once you left the bed. Then I heard you talking to her and it was too sweet to not tune into. So I just figured I would come down here and join the two of you." 

Lena kissed her cheek, "You really should try to lay back down. We've got her first doctor's appointment tomorrow and Lily is coming with us. One of us should get a few solid hours of sleep and we both know it's not going to be me." 

Kara's eyes closed as her head fell to Lena's shoulder and she sighed. "You should let Sam take the conference call tomorrow morning, she offered to do it. Then we could stay in bed and cuddle before we have to leave." 

Lena laughed lightly, "I'm going to be up early anyways feeding this little one so I figured I could get some work done if I'm awake. That way you could continue sleeping and resting how you're supposed to. We really couldn't cuddle that much because she'd still have to eat regardless if I take the call or not. Like I said before, one of us should get sleep." 

"Or we could bring her in bed with us and I could just breastfeed her. Then we could keep cuddling while I feed her," she tried in a last ditch effort. 

"Even if I wanted Sam to take the call, it wouldn't be fair to spring it on her at almost 2 in the morning darling. I'll give you naptime cuddles to make up for it." 

Kara dramatically sighed, "Fine. I'll take whatever cuddles I can get." 

Lena pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Go back up to bed love. I'll be there in like twenty minutes after I burp and change her." 

"Don't be long." 

"I won't, your daughter eats like a little vacuum." 

"You wanted to procreate with me, it's not all my fault." 

Lena laughed, "I take full responsibility for the little hoover. Now stop procrastinating and get back to bed. You need the sleep, you deserve it." 

Kara pushed off the counter and kissed Alexis's head again. "Goodnight sweetheart. Mommy loves you to infinity and beyond." She leaned over until Lena took the hint and moved the rest of the way to kiss her wife.

"I love you baby. I'll be up soon." 

"You better be. It was my turn to be the little spoon." 

"Darling you've been the little spoon for the past nine months," she said with a laugh.

"You think you'd know the drill by now then," Kara teased. 

Lena rolled her eyes playfully and set the empty bottle on the counter. She moved Alexis up onto her shoulder and patted her back lightly. "Twenty minutes should be enough to change her and get her back to sleep. You'll be asleep in ten." 

"I will not," she said with heavy eyelids. 

"Baby I promise I'll come snuggle the second I get into bed." 

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm gonna check on Lily on my way back up." 

"Alright. Don't wake her up. She's a terror to put back to bed. That'll be at least another hour." 

"I won't. If she doesn't go down easy come get me. You deserve to sleep too." 

Lena gave her a little push on her arm, "Babe really, please go back to bed. You look exhausted. If you're down and out we all will be. You're the glue that keeps us all sane around here. I've got this taken care of." 

"I'm going, i'm going. I love you." 

"I love you too Kar." 

She watched Kara slowly make her way back up the stairs. Alexis burped on her shoulder and she took her time to put the bottle in the sink and turn off the lights. She quietly made her way upstairs a few minutes later. She laid her daughter down on the changing table and put a fresh diaper on her. A few minutes later she had swaddled her in a clean blanket and settled in the rocking chair with her. She rocked slowly with her as little eyelids fluttered shut. 

The first almost 30 years of her life were very unlucky. But she would go through all of it again if it meant getting to marry the love of her life and having two beautiful daughters. There were so many things that made her life unlucky but the three girls she called hers made her forget it completely. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world while Kara and Lily slept just down the hall and Alexis fell asleep in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	14. Off to grandmother's house we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midvale is a nice change of scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Midvale 
> 
> Another little fluffy scene between all our favorite characters :)

The telltale clicking of buckles could be heard as soon as the car was in park. Lily was throwing herself out of the car faster than lightning. Lena shook her head with a laugh as they watched little red converse race toward the porch where Eliza was waiting with open arms. Lena turned off the car, “I’ll get Alexis. Don’t worry about the bags. Go see your mom.” 

“Alright. If you need help just yell.” 

Kara got out of the car not quite as quickly as Lily and made her way to the porch where Eliza was holding Lily on her hip. Lena tucked her phone and car keys into the pocket of her jeans and opened the back door. Alexis was still sleeping soundly in her carseat. With the pop of a button she was able to lift the carrier free of the base. She set the carrier down on the pavement to sling the diaper bag backpack over her shoulder. After closing the door she picked the carrier up again, “Let’s go see grandma baby girl.” 

Lena rounded the car to see Lily jumping up and down in front of Kara, who had her hands on the little girl’s shoulders. It was clear she was asking for something that she probably wasn’t allowed at home. She walked up the path and Eliza smiled at her. When she was close enough Eliza cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Hello sweetheart.” 

“Hi mom,” she answered with a smile. 

“Come on girls let’s go inside. It’s too cold out here for little girls.” 

Kara turned Lily by the shoulders toward the door. Her converse dramatically stomped their way inside. “Lily you can wait an hour to have a cookie. I promise grandma made more than one.” 

“But mommy I want a cookie now,” she whined. 

Lena laughed and followed her girls inside. Kara and Lily took their disagreement into the kitchen while she headed to the living room. She set the carrier and diaper bag down on the ground by the wall, just out of the way if anyone wanted to walk through the room. She slipped off her jacket only to have Eliza reach down and grab it to hang it up. “Thank you,” she said. 

With her arms free she unzipped the fleece cover that was keeping their baby girl warm. Her little eyelids fluttered open as her lips parted in a big yawn. “Well good morning baby girl,” she cooed quietly. She made quick work of unbuckling her from the carseat and lifting her out. Little fists rubbed against sleepy eyes. It only took a little shuffling to get a blanket and pacifier out of the diaper bag and she stood back up with Alexis cradled in her arms. She padded into the kitchen to find the rest of her family. 

Kara was leaning against the counter where Lily was sitting with half a cookie in her hand. Lena laughed, “Cookie couldn’t wait?” She kissed Lily’s cheek and stole a bite of her cookie. 

“Mama! That’s my cookie! Get your own!” 

“It’s the cookie tax. It’s payment for driving your whiney little butt all the way here while mommy took a nap.” 

Lily stuck her tongue out but kept eating her cookie. Kara laughed, “She’s not wrong Lily. Someone is going to be going to bed early tonight.” 

“Can it be me?” Lena teased. She set the blanket on the counter and popped the pacifier into Alexis’s mouth. 

Kara’s gaze softened, “I’m sorry I slept the whole way here. You can definitely be the first to bed tonight if you want.” 

Lena bumped her hip into her wife’s, “I’m just joking. I’m alright.” 

Kara leaned over and kissed her cheek, “I’m serious. How’s lex? Is she hungry yet?” 

A quick check of her watch let her know they had about a half hour before their daughter would be screaming for food. “She’s got another half hour before she has to eat. But you did feed her a little earlier than usual before we left. So she’ll probably eat now if she has the option.” 

“Alright I’ll go feed her now,” she said holding her arms open. Lena passed off their daughter with a gentle kiss to her head. She put the blanket on Kara’s shoulder and watched the two head for the couch. Lena turned her attention back to Lily who was eyeing the plate of cookies. With a knowing look she scooped her up off the counter. 

“Mamaaaaaaaa,” Lily whined. 

“I know what you were thinking. No more cookies until dinner. Why don’t you go play for a little bit? I saw grandma still has the train out under the tree.” She set her down and watched as socked feet raced for the Christmas tree. 

Eliza made her way across the kitchen to turn on the keurig. “You look like you could use a cup of coffee.” 

“You’re my hero,” she said, leaning back against the counter. 

“I try to do my part,” Eliza teased. “How was the drive? It sounds like you were stuck with a cranky half kryptonian.” 

Lena chuckled, “She couldn’t understand why we had to drive here. She was not happy at how long it takes to drive in a car. But it’s just because she was so excited to be here that she was cranky she had to wait a few hours. At least Alexis was good. She slept most of the ride here so I’m sure she’ll be awake for the next few hours at least. Kara slept almost two hours but she really needed it. Alexis has been cluster feeding the last few days and it’s keeping her up most of the night. She doesn’t take a bottle easily at night and Kara didn’t want to fight her on it. She’s been exhausted but she won’t admit it, so i’m glad she got some sleep on the way here. The doctor said she’s going through a growth spurt so it’s normal that she is cluster feeding, it should pass in a few days.” 

Eliza filled a mug with coffee and passed it over to her. “I remember those days. Alex was horrible when she was going through a growth spurt. I remember her keeping me up all hours of the night and then she would sleep the entire day.” 

Lena laughed, “Sounds like Alex. The red sun bracelet is helping to a degree because she has it at 30%. She’s too worried to take it off completely in case her body decides it doesn’t need to produce any milk when she’s got her powers back. But at least she’s fully healed from the c-section. She really needs the sun to come out but it’s looking like clouds and snow for the next week.” 

“Well luckily the four of you can just relax this weekend and get some much needed rest. I’m glad you guys decided to come up for a few days.” 

Lena took a sip of the steaming liquid. “Me too. We just needed to get out of the house for a little bit. Lily was driving us a little insane. She’s been doing great though. Luckily Alexis hasn’t woken her up too many times at night. She’s very helpful if we need a diaper or something. I didn’t think she’d want to help change diapers but she’s surprised us both with wanting to be part of everything.” 

They made their way into the living room together. Lily was laying on the floor under the tree playing with the Polar Express that circled it. Lena sat down on the couch next to Kara. Alexis was holding her finger with a little fist while she happily ate. “She’s definitely still cluster feeding. I don’t even know how to explain it but it feels different.” 

Lena set her mug on the table and slipped an arm around Kara’s shoulders. She kissed her cheek gently and let Kara lean against her. “We can try a bottle tonight so you can actually get some sleep.” 

“It’s alright,” Kara said trying to hold back a yawn. 

Lena laughed, “Darling she’ll be ok for a night.” 

Eliza piped up from the chair next to them, “Honey there’s two other perfectly capable adults to help out. You won’t have an extra set of hands after this weekend. Let us help.” 

Kara sighed, “Fine. We can try. But if she wakes Lily up I’ll just feed her myself.” 

Lena rubbed her arm gently where it rested around her shoulders. Alexis’s little green eyes shined up at them while her little mouth kept moving. 

“How has everyone been adjusting?” Eliza asked. 

“It’s been alright. I’ve been working from home. It’s just easier if we’re both home right now. Lily’s school is only two days a week in person because of the virus but we opted for online learning because of Alexis,” Lena explained. 

Eliza hummed. “I would probably have done the same thing. Plus she’s probably learning more at home than she would at school anyway.” 

The three adults talked quietly about work and the girls for a little longer. Eventually Alexis was full and started moving her little head around to look around the room. Kara shifted her onto her shoulder and patted her back until she burped. “Do you want to hold her mom?” 

Eliza smiled, “Of course I do. Lily, do you want to come sit and watch a movie?” 

Kara padded across the short distance and settled Alexis in her arms. Lily hopped up onto the chair with Eliza. “Yea nana! Alexis hasn’t seen Frozen yet.” 

“Well then we better put on Frozen,” she said with a smile. Lena let Kara snuggle back into her arms as she navigated the Disney+ pages for Frozen. She looked over with a smile at Eliza with one arm around Lily’s shoulders and Alexis snuggled into her other arm. Lily tugged a blanket over their laps and was leaning heavily into her grandmother’s side, with a thumb in her mouth. 

Lena settled a blanket over their laps as well. Kara leaned into her side sleepily and she knew her wife would be back to sleep by the middle of the movie. Blue eyes lifted to meet hers and she couldn’t help but kiss her gently. “I love you babe.” 

“I love you too darling. Rest, we’re all safe here.”

Kara hummed happily as her head moved back to Lena’s shoulder. She held her close and kissed her head. Midvale always provided exactly what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and/or Kudos if you liked it! Thanks for reading :)


	15. No longer a garbage disposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes kale for dinner and everyone is shocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Kale 
> 
> Sorry it's late and it's short. I'm not really feeling today's prompt but here ya go.

One thing that was implemented in the Danvers household when Lily came along

was vegetables. Healthy food had always been important to Lena when they were friends. When she found out she was pregnant five years ago she’d promised herself that she would raise her kid healthy. So vegetables were not something new in the Danvers household by any means. Lily actually liked vegetables and Kara had grown to like them too.

But the thing was… Lena hadn’t seen Kara in five years. So she had no clue that Kara didn’t just eat garbage anymore. Which is why she currently sat at the table with her mouth hanging open as Kara put a bite of kale into her mouth. Lily was happily eating her dinner as well.

It was the first time Lena had come over outside of school. “Do you not like the food?” Kara asked. Lena seemed to snap out of her daze then.

“You just ate kale. Voluntarily. It went in your mouth and presumably down to your stomach.”

Kara laughed, “Yes… is that a problem?”

“No I just never thought I would see the day…”

Kara took another bite of her sautéed kale with rice. “We eat lots of veggies don’t we Lily?”

“Uh huh. Gotta eat them to be big and strong mommy says.”

Lena took a bite of the food. “Can I ask what changed? Why not just potstickers and pizza?”

Kara shrugged, “I wanted to set a good example for my daughter. I wanted to make sure she got all the nutrients and vitamins she needed. So I incorporated lots of veggies at a young age. It only made sense I ate them with her. I learned how to make them taste good. The rest is history.”

“But technically you guys don’t need to eat vegetables on earth, right?”

“Technically. But we spent five years on argo with no powers. They’ve been a big part of our diets the entire time. It seemed dumb to change when we came here.”

Lena seemed to think about it, “I guess it makes sense. I just really never thought I would see you eating kale of your own free will, without complaining.”

“Well here I am. It took awhile to learn how I liked it but we figured it out. When I found out I was pregnant I just kept thinking of all the times you would yell at me to eat healthier. I didn’t want to pass on bad habits to my daughter. Plus I wasn’t sure how my body would handle being powerless for years. I wanted to make sure I was there for Lily for a long time.”

Lena nodded, “Things certainly have changed since we last talked.”

“That they have,” Kara said, eating another bite of kale with a smile. “I’m no longer a garbage disposal.”

“Are you still getting enough calories?”

“Yep. Alex and I worked something out at the DEO. It’s a high calorie shake that usually holds me off for a few hours. That way I can just have three normal meals with Lily and then down the shake later at night. It’s not the best but it works.” She shoveled more kale into her mouth.

Lena shook her head, “You truly are something.”

“I try.”


	16. Is it as dry as a desert in here? Or is Lena just thirsty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hot outside. The news said it was 102 degrees and climbing. Because life wanted to spite her, someone had hit the telephone pole at the end of her street and her power was out for the foreseeable future. They'd just started casually dating three months ago but she wasn't about to say no. Her house was sweltering and Kara had air. Plus, Kara and Lily would be there. 
> 
> But the air temperature wasn't the only thing that was hot. Kara was in a sports bra and bathing suit shorts that were leaving absolutely nothing to her imagination, washing her jeep. Her tanned skin was glistening in the sun as she ran a sponge over the hood of her car. Lena parked on the road and climbed out of her Tesla. Lily ran to the sidewalk and jumped up and down waiting for her. "We're washing the car today!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Water
> 
> So I work at a car wash and I've really wanted to write about Lena thirsting over Kara washing a car. 
> 
> No idea how we ended up here but, here ya go. All mistakes are my own. Happy reading :)

It was hot outside. The news said it was 102 degrees and climbing. Because life wanted to spite her, someone had hit the telephone pole at the end of her street and her power was out for the foreseeable future. They'd just started casually dating three months ago but she wasn't about to say no. Her house was sweltering and Kara had air. Plus, Kara and Lily would be there. 

But the air temperature wasn't the only thing that was hot. Kara was in a sports bra and bathing suit shorts that were leaving absolutely nothing to her imagination, washing her jeep. Her tanned skin was glistening in the sun as she ran a sponge over the hood of her car. Lena parked on the road and climbed out of her Tesla. Lily ran to the sidewalk and jumped up and down waiting for her. "We're washing the car today!" 

Lena scooped Lily up and headed up the driveway toward Kara, "I can see that." 

"Mommy let me squirt the hose. Do you wanna help us?" 

"I don't know if I trust you and mommy with the hose." 

Lily giggled, "I won't squirt you too much!" 

Kara grinned as they made it to where she was busy washing the car. Lena set Lily down and watched her run off to grab a sponge from a bucket of soapy water. Kara set the sponge down on the hood and leaned in for a kiss. Lena happily slipped her arms around Kara's neck and kissed her gently. "Want me to wash your car too?" 

Lena couldn't help but laugh, "If you want to I won't stop you." 

"Ok. I don't mind washing it. I'm almost done with my car. Feel free to make yourself at home in the air. " Kara kissed her forehead and then moved back to grab the sponge. 

"I might have to sit on the porch and watch you wash the cars." 

Kara laughed, "Oh yea? See something you like?" She teased while starting to wash the car again. Lena watched the muscles rippling in her back as she reached out to wash the windshield. Her biceps tensed as she kept moving the sponge around in circles. What was really killing her though was the way her abs flexed when she leaned over the car. 

"You have no idea," she replied. Kara just laughed and kept washing her Jeep. Lena went over and sat on the porch swing after putting her purse inside. At least it was out of the sun. She'd have gone inside but then she wouldn't be able to appreciate the view. 

Kara worked her way around the car with the sponge. She was definitely putting on a show reaching for higher spots of the jeep so she could flex her calves and thighs. Lena could feel her throat going dry as she watched her work. Within ten minutes most of the car was soapy.

Lily was filling a little pool with the hose. Lena ventured over to her in order to keep her dirty thoughts in check. "What are you doing Lil?" 

Lily squinted up at her from her squatted position next to the pool, "Mommy said we could give Krypto a bath. So I'm fillin the pool for him." 

Lena smiled, "That sounds like fun. Do you want some help?"

"Ok! Can you hold the hose while I go get him?" 

Lena took the hose from her hand and watched as she ran into the house to find the dog. She got an idea then as she saw Kara reaching up to get the top of the jeep. 

"Hey babe you look pretty hot," Lena called. 

"Lena you know I don't get ho-" She was cut off abruptly as Lena turned the hose in her direction. She absolutely soaked her from head to toe. 

"Lena!" 

When she took the hose back she couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up. She clutched her stomach as she took in Kara's appearance. Her hair was dripping and plastered to her back. Water was dripping from every inch of her onto the driveway. Tears rolled down Lena's cheeks as her body shook with each laugh. Kara groaned as she rung out her hair and then tied it up into a bun on top of her head. Lena took a few breaths to calm down, it only worked slightly. 

Kara put her hands on her hips as she faced her, "You're hilarious, ya know that?" 

Lena wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I was just trying to cool you down." 

"Oh yea? How did that work?" Kara smirked in the cocky way that she'd started using more often when it was just the two of them. Lena realized her mistake as water droplets slid down her chest and abs to disappear into the waistband of her shorts. She swallowed thickly and tried to think of anything that wasn't how sexy her girlfriend was. 

A whistle sounded from the distance. Kara's cheeks tinged pink as she looked over Lena's shoulder where the sound came from. Lena glanced over her shoulder and saw a man, presumably a neighbor, on his porch clearly staring at her girlfriend. That's all it took for her to drop the hose into the pool and make her way over to Kara. She slipped her arms around Kara's waist, resting her hands on her lower back. Kara's arms slid around her neck and Lena stretched up onto her tiptoes until their lips met. Normally she wasn't a big fan of PDA, but she'd be damned if she let someone flirt with her girlfriend in front of her. Lena tugged her closer until their bodies were pressed together. She ran her tongue along Kara's bottom lip and the shiver she got in response brought a smirk to her face. With a burst of courage she backed Kara against the Jeep. She couldn't help her own moan when long fingers slipped into her hair. The front door slammed shut and Lena pulled away from her as Lily came into view. 

"I got Krypto! Time for a bath!" 

"Bug why don't you and I start on his bath, mama looks like she might need to go inside. She's looking a little hot," Kara said with a smirk. Lena tried to roll her eyes but the blush on her cheeks was giving away her true feelings. 

"I'll go start lunch for us. You two get the dog clean." 

"There's water in the fridge if you're thirsty," Kara teased. 

"Oh I'm thirsty alright," she mumbled. Kara's answering laugh brought a smile to her face as she waved to the gawking neighbor and went inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	17. You are so beautiful, to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara leaned in the doorway sleepily. She'd seen her wife at her best and worst. They had been through the ringer to say the least. Of course she had her favorite looks. There were the 3 piece power suits that turned her on as quick as a light switch. Then there were the dresses that showed off so much skin she felt like her throat was as dry as the desert. There was honestly not much that her wife couldn't pull off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Beautiful 
> 
> I know it's short but I hope two different scenes/perspectives makes up for it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

"I swear to god if you tell me I look beautiful one more time, I will throw something at the wall." 

Lena took it in stride and laughed. Kara's hormones were not something new. It had been 6 months of her hormones getting increasingly far apart. One second she would be so excited and happy, the next she was ready to bite someones head off. So it wasn't new to Lena, she knew Kara would never mean it. 

Lena ran a hand over her growing stomach, "Darling I think I'm even more attracted to you now than I was before." 

Kara looked at her like she'd grown another head. "I've gained 40 pounds, I look like I swallowed a watermelon, my mood swings are insane, and I keep you up all the time." 

"You're growing our baby inside your body. You are the mother to my kids. That's quite possibly the most beautiful thing in the world."

Kara blushed, "W-w-well... I'm not beautiful when I look like a whale." 

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. End of story. Your skin is glowing, your hair has somehow gotten lighter to the most beautiful blonde I've ever seen, don't even get me started on your boobs." Lena reached out to stroke her cheek. 

Kara's cheeks pinkened slightly at the praise, "You're biased." 

Lena kissed her gently, "I'm the only one that matters besides you. I will always want you Kar. I will always love you. You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A few months later**

Kara leaned in the doorway sleepily. She'd seen her wife at her best and worst. They had been through the ringer to say the least. Of course she had her favorite looks. There were the 3 piece power suits that turned her on as quick as a light switch. Then there were the dresses that showed off so much skin she felt like her throat was as dry as the desert. There was honestly not much that her wife couldn't pull off. 

But damn was her wife beautiful sitting in the rocking chair of their newborns room wearing an old t-shirt and pajama pants. They were on day four of a colicky newborn that only wanted to sleep when she was being held. Which meant that Lena had taken all the late shifts of holding so she could sleep. Kara was beyond grateful for her wife. She was still healing from the delivery since she couldn't take off the red sun bracelet yet and her sleep was crucial. 

Alexis's pacifier bobbed up and down as she sucked on it. Lena looked exhausted as she cradled their little girl in her arms. "Babe I can take her for awhile. You should get some sleep too." 

"I'm alright love. You need the sleep more than I do," Lena tried. 

Kara shook her head as she crossed the room. She held out her hands and took the baby into her arms. "I'll try to nurse her back to sleep for a few hours." 

"I can sit with you, I don't mind." 

Kara settled onto the loveseat and Lena followed her. In minutes Kara had their daughter happily eating a late night snack. She ran through their list of things to get done for the next morning. It was going to be a busy day with family coming into town to see the baby. There was laundry to do, the guest room to set up, and grocery shopping to do. Plus Lily had dance and school that she had to be taken to. She sighed while adjusting her daughter slightly. There just weren't enough hours in the day sometime. Just as she turned to talk to her wife she noticed her eyes were closed. She pressed a light kiss to her cheek and wondered for the thousandth time how she'd gotten this amazing woman to be her wife. She was beautiful on the inside and out. She helped so many while asking for nothing in return. Then she would come home and dedicate all her energy on their family. Truly she didn't know how Lena did it all. Somedays she was in awe of the beautiful woman her wife was. If the most she could do to thank her was let her sleep for a few minutes on their loveseat, then that is what she would do. "Sleep well beautiful." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos seriously brighten my day so much. Drop a hello or something you liked/would like to see in the future :)


	18. Growing like a garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look through time at a growing garden :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Garden 
> 
> I'm actually posting a chapter before 9pm, who would have thought it was possible! In all honesty I actually really enjoyed writing this prompt. I'm really digging writing a few scenes from different time periods to show the growth and change through time. If you guys are too please let me know :) 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, I hope you like this one! 
> 
> Heads up, as we get closer to the end of the month I might be inclined to throw some smut in ;) Let me know if you'd like that!

May 2024

Kara looked out at the expansive backyard. There was a huge in-ground pool, a decent sized hot tub, a beautiful patio with an outdoor seating area, and a great space for entertaining. It was the perfect place to entertain and raise a family.

“So, what do you think?” Alex asked nervously. 

Kara hummed, “It’s beautiful.” And it really was. Kara loved it.

“The backyard is my favorite too. I can picture a dog and a few kids running around back here. I figured a swing set could fit towards the back by the trees. And a treehouse could be something cool to have. I just love the space. It reminds me of midvale.” 

“I can see that too,” she smiled a little. It’s true, Kara could picture all of it. A decent sized treehouse would be super cool, Lily would love one. She knew hours would be spent outside entertaining, swimming, and just having fun as a family. Her heart ached just a little in her chest. She wanted the happy family so badly but it felt just out of her reach. 

Alex’s arm slipped around her shoulder, “Do you like it?” 

“Yea it’s perfect,” she smiled a genuine smile. 

Alex poked her side lightly, “And there’s a house down the street that’s for sale right now.” 

Kara laughed, “Oh yea? And could I actually afford that? This is a nice neighborhood Alex. You guys have two incomes. I don’t even have a job.” 

“You could definitely afford it. The DEO owes Supergirl back pay for 6 years of saving the world. You could probably afford a penthouse if you wanted.” 

Kara frowned, “Alex I don’t need a handout. Eliza said we could stay with her until I get on my feet.” 

“Kar, we put all your money in savings. That’s been earning interest for the past six years. Plus you let Maggie and I invest some of it. You’ve got way more than you think. You can live wherever you want, seriously. Lily and you will be fine for at least a year if you decided you didn’t want to work right away.” 

She looked at the backyard, “How far away is the other house?” 

Alex smiled, “Just at the end of the street. And trust me, you’re gonna love it.” 

July 2024

Kara looked out at the backyard. It wasn’t nearly the size of Alex and Maggie’s but she loved it. There was a little swing set toward the back with a fort and all on top. They had a sandbox and a treehouse as well. Lily had been so quiet since they’d moved to earth. Everything was new and scary to her; Kara understood better than anyone else. At least she wasn’t navigating a new world on her own though. 

Little footsteps could be heard shuffling down the stairs. Kara turned with a smile, “Good morning sweetheart. Are you hungry?” She scooped her daughter up the second she was within reach. Lily snuggled into her neck and she breathed in the scent of her shampoo. 

“Uh huh.” 

Kara pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Good thing I made pancakes then.” 

Lily’s head turned so she could peek one eye up at her. “Pancakes?” 

“Your favorite. Chocolate chips and all.” 

“Wanna eat outside.” 

“Ok we can eat outside. Can you walk out there yourself or do you want me to carry you?” 

Lily seemed to think about it for a second, “Carry please.” 

Kara kissed her cheek, “Alright sweetie.” She carried her outside and set her on a patio chair. It only took a few seconds to get a plate of pancakes and a sippy cup of juice and bring them back outside. Lily dug into her food sleepily. 

“So I was thinking we could do something fun today.” They hadn’t really done anything fun since moving to earth. It had taken a few days to get some of her old furniture out of storage into their new house and then buy what she didn’t already have. Namely, furniture for Lily’s room. 

Lily was also still not feeling great. Because of her newfound allergy, and reason for leaving Argo, she had been resting. Alex had explained it as a gluten allergy. It would take a few weeks to fully get out of her system so she needed to take it easy. There was almost two months until school started so they were taking advantage of being able to relax in their new home. 

“What we gonna do?” She asked with a full mouth. 

“I was thinking we could start a garden.” 

“Like uzheiu has?” 

Kara felt her heart ache just a little at the mention of her mom. She’d grown used to seeing her everyday for the last six years. It had been hard to leave again not knowing when she could see her next. But if she’s learned anything the last few months, it’s that she understood why her mom sent her away all those years ago in her pod. 

“We can plant some flowers like uzheiu has, but I was thinking we could also grow some of our own food. Like tomatoes and strawberries. Does that sound fun?” 

Lily took a drink from her sippy cup, “Can we eat them?” 

“Yep. I thought it might be fun to watch something grow under a yellow sun.” 

Their food was grown on argo as well but it wasn’t quite the same as on earth. Getting her daughter to eat healthy, teaching her something new about her new home, and getting her outside for some fresh air? It was a winning idea. 

“Ok jeju.” Lily stuffed another bite of pancakes into her mouth. Her little red sun bracelet glinted in the sun. She tried not to feel bad about having to make her wear it. But the last thing she wanted was her little girl to be overwhelmed by her senses while trying to get better. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They were covered in dirt. Well Lily was full of mud and she was very happy about it. Mud wasn’t something that Argo really had because the ground wasn’t quite the same. It was more of a sand type texture so it didn’t mix well with water. It had taken quite a bit longer than she was proud to admit to plant their two tomato plants, one strawberry plant, and a cucumber plant. 

Lily ran off to get the hose and Kara sat back on her heels to admire their little garden. The plants might not make it but they’d tried. Her four little plants stood tall in their little square garden. It was a new beginning, she was excited to watch them grow.

July 2026

Kara padded outside barefoot onto the patio. She sat down on the wooden swing and adjusted the bottle in her daughters mouth. Little green eyes stared back at her as she made sure to keep her little head up so she didn’t choke. 

“Mommy watch what I can do!” Lily called from the swing set. 

“I’m watching bug,” she called back. 

Lily’s little legs pumped back and forth as she got higher and higher. When she was about four feet off the ground she sailed off the swing and landed down on one knee with her closed fist on the ground. It looked eerily similar to how she’d landed quite a few times from a quick flight across National City. She stood with a beaming smile on her face and put her hands on her hips. 

“That was very cool, who taught you that?” 

“Aunt Alex! She said, her smile only growing bigger. 

Kara laughed, “Of course she did. Why don’t you go check on your strawberries? See if there’s any that are ready for picking.” Lily ran off to their garden that had grown significantly in the past year. They now had a row of tomato plants, cucumbers, lettuce, peppers, and lots of strawberries. Their little garden had been fun growing two years ago but it had changed so incredibly much since then, just like their lives had as well. 

Lena settled onto the swing next to her, tucking her leg under her thigh and leaning an arm on the back of the swing. She reached over and held Alexis’s foot in her hand. Alexis reached her little hand toward Lena while she kept draining her bottle little by little. Kara smiled as her wife let their daughter hold onto her finger. 

“I remember the first day I really saw the potential of this house. I saw Lily playing outside while I edited an article, barbecues with family, a dog running around. But the one thing I never expected was to be sitting here with you, watching our girls grow up.” 

Lena’s hand on the back of the swing moved to the back of her head where she started to play with blonde curls. Kara leaned closer to her and watched as the movement caused the sun to catch the light just right on her wedding ring. 

“I remember the first time I ever came over to have dinner with the two of you. I looked out the window and saw this poor little garden that was barely alive, and was genuinely shocked. Supergirl growing something healthy was literally the last thing I ever expected to see. But there you were. Growing vegetables, eating them, and falling in love with me. I never expected to be sitting here with you and our daughters. But I’m so glad our little family has grown, just like your pitiful little garden, into something beautiful.” 

Kara turned until she was gazing into her favorite green eyes and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “I love you so much.” She closed the distance between them and brushed their lips together. Lena’s hand cupped the back of her neck as she held her there for a few more seconds. 

“I love you too darling.” 

Lily ran over with a few strawberries in her hands. “Mommy, mama look! They’re baby ones just like lex!” 

Kara smiled, “You’re right bug. How about we wash them off and have them for lunch?” 

“Ok!” 

Just like their garden, they were growing into something beautiful and she couldn’t wait to see what was in store for them next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like me jumping time and showing the differences between them! Comments and kudos appreciated!


	19. Howl you doin' ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena loves Halloween and specifically a new tradition with pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Pumpkin 
> 
> Sorry it's short. I'm not feeling great and I really wanted this one to have more detail but I'm too exhausted to write anything more right now. 
> 
> Mistakes are my own.

The leaves were turning a beautiful orange color. The wind was finally picking up. Temperatures were dropping into the low 60’s finally. It was mid October, one of Lena’s favorite months. If anyone asked she would absolutely deny it until she was blue in the face. But alas, she loved Halloween for one reason. It was a holiday where you could be whatever you wanted, without judgement (for the most part). 

The four of them had gone to a pumpkin patch the weekend before and picked out pumpkins. Lena had gotten a few extra to put in their yard to make it festive for the holiday as well. Kara refused to do any scary decorations because the kids were still little. She could live with that, they’d get there one day. For now they had little bales of hay, pumpkins, straw brooms, and little ghosts in their trees. 

Lily had (with help) carved a cute face into her pumpkin. Kara had carved the House of El symbol into hers. Lena had gone nerdy and carved yoda into hers (because they’d just introduced Lily to Star Wars, and Lena was living for it). Alexis’s pumpkin had a little jack-o-lantern face carved into it. 

“Babe what do you want to do with this other pumpkin. Did you have something specific in mind for it?” Kara asked from her spot on the kitchen floor. 

Lena tried not to smile too much, “Well I was thinking we could maybe carve out two holes at the bottom kind of, and then take the top off and put Alexis in it. I’ve seen it done a few times and it always looks so cute.” 

“Oh my gosh that’s the best idea ever! She’s gonna be so adorable!” Kara beamed. 

Lena smiled, “I thought it would be cute for her first Halloween.” 

“That’s so sweet. I think it’ll look perfect.” Kara got to work cutting off the top few inches of the pumpkin. She scooped out the seeds and the insides, which Lena hated doing, and then cut two medium sized holes for her legs to stick out through. 

Lena, in the mean time, stripped Alexis down to her diaper and made sure she was fed. Luckily she was in a very good mood and was smiling/giggling up a storm. The one thing she was worried about was how her daughter would react to the feeling of the cold and kind of slimy pumpkin against her skin. Hopefully she wouldn’t put up too much of a fight and would let them get at least a few good pictures in. 

Kara made quick work of the pumpkin and presented it to Lena. “Should we do it outside? Or would it be too cold for her?” 

Lena tapped her chin, “Well if we’re quick it should be fine. And we can just take a blanket out with us and wrap her up in it when we’re done. It’s not that cold out, just a little chilly.” 

“Alright. I’ll go put this outside, you get the blanket.” 

Kara disappeared out the front door with the pumpkin while Lena grabbed a fluffy blanket from their recliner and their digital camera. She quickly wrapped Alexis in it and adjusted her hold on her daughter. Together they made their way outside where Kara was putting the pumpkin down in front of a bale of hay. There were a few gourds around the pumpkin along with a little sign that said ‘My 1st Halloween’. 

Lena smiled as she made her way over to her wife. Kara was crouched down with her arms outstretched. “You man the camera, I’ll put the baby in.” 

Lena passed over the little bundled baby to her wife. She lined up the shot and watched with amusement as Kara set Alexis into the pumpkin in just her diaper. She stepped back quickly and they both watched the look on their daughters face morph from interested, to upset very quickly. Lucky for them she was easily distracted. Lena started snapping pictures as Kara distracted their daughter from crying, sometimes even getting her to giggle adorably. 

Ten minutes later Lena had quite a few pictures to work with. Kara scooped her up out of the pumpkin and wrapped her in the blanket. “We should probably give her a bath now.” Her nose crinkled as she frowned slightly. “She smells like pumpkin guts kind of.” 

Lena chuckled, “It’s not too surprising darling. If you want to wait a few minutes I was going to head up for a bath anyway. I can take her into our tub when I go if you mind waiting a few.” 

“Of course not, we can wait, right Lex?” 

Alexis yawned seconds later, clearly done with the day she was having. Lena adjusted her in her arms and headed inside with the little girl. Fall was her favorite, but any season with her girls was the best one yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated


	20. Are you my zombae?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena immediately ran toward the trio, swinging her axe and taking off the head of one zombie and then quickly rounding on the one attacking Kara and sinking her axe into the middle of it’s head. Kara was up and limping toward the door. Lena rushed to her side, “Kar you’re bleeding out! We have to stop and bandage you!” 
> 
> “I don’t have them on me, you do! We’ve just gotta make it inside.” Kara limped quicker as her vision faded. 
> 
>   
> “Shit I’m not gonna make it.” 
> 
>   
> Lena tried to get a bandage out but it wasn’t quick enough. Kara crumpled to the ground in front of her. Lena groaned and quickly grabbed Kara’s backpack from the ground before running into the store and reboarding up the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Game
> 
> Well I'm full blown sick now and I have to stand in a wedding next week so I'm not sure I'll be posting everyday. I'm going to do my best but next week is going to be crazy with grad school starting and wedding stuff. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this one :) I really enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> P.S. This is one of my favorite games to play! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave a comment or kudos. It really helps give me motivation to finish these prompts and keep writing more. You guys never fail to put a smile on my face with the nice things you say :) 
> 
> With that being said, happy reading!

“Hurry! Get inside and shut the door! I have to board it up!” Kara yelled as she raced toward an abandoned house. 

“I’m coming, calm down!” Lena yelled back. 

Kara practically flew through the door and turned around to see how far back Lena was. Luckily she was just a few steps behind her. The second she was through the doorway Kara was quick to shut it and board it up. A zombie hit the door and Kara jumped back from it at the sound. 

“Shoot we’ve gotta get outta here. Let’s see if there’s anything we can use to protect ourselves here.” Kara held a wooden club up and tried to listen for any zombies that may be in the building. Lena carried a torch and an axe close behind her. They made their way through the front room to the kitchen. 

Kara opened the refrigerator and sighed. “Well at least they’ve got some water.” She slipped three bottles into her backpack while Lena opened the cupboards close by. 

“There’s some spam in here. And some crackers. It’ll do for now.” She tossed them to Kara who threw them into her backpack as well. The zombie kept banging on the door and making moaning noises. 

“God he’s loud,” Kara complained. 

“We need a plan. It’s going to be night soon and then they’ll be able to really run. What are we going to do?” 

Kara looked out one of the windows and spotted a little suspension bridge over a small river. “Well what if we made that bridge an area we could stay in for the night. We could climb up and be safe for at least the night. It’s easier than trying to build a treehouse or something. If we board up all the windows here we might be safe.” 

Lena seemed to think it over for a minute. Kara opened up the pack of crackers and munched on one. She took a sip of the water as well. “What if we headed to that tall building over there? We could at least find a few floors that are clear and stay there for awhile right?” 

“Yea we could do that. But there might be zombies inside waiting for us. We only have maybe a half hour before it’s dark.” 

“I think we should try the building. Then we can scope it out all night for supplies.” 

“Alright, you’re the boss. Let’s see if they have any first aid stuff and then get out of here.” 

Kara headed upstairs with Lena close behind. They checked the bedrooms first but only found clothes left behind. Then they went to the bathrooms and found some gauze and healing cream. Kara stuffed them into Lena’s backpack and they made their way back downstairs. 

“Ok I’ll go first, you stay close behind me. Let’s try to sneak as quietly away from the house as we can so we don’t have to run unless absolutely needed. Let’s try to save our energy.” 

Lena nodded as Kara peeked out the door. She quietly opened it and crouched down before motioning for Lena to follow. They slowly made their way across the yard without alerting any zombies. The building was maybe a mile away. They would get there in like 20 minutes if they kept up the pace they were moving at. It was a tall building, probably 50 stories tall. Some kind of pharmaceutical building if the name on the side was any indication.

The sun setting quickly, much too quickly for Kara’s liking. The walk took them about fifteen minutes with a cool breeze cooling them down. Kara stopped when they got to the edge of the town. There were zombies scattered all between them and the intersection. Lena crouched beside her quietly. “What do we do?” 

Kara frowned, “Maybe I can lure them away and you can get one of the doors opened?” 

“You might die. No. Not a good plan. I don’t wanna be left alone out here.” 

“It’s getting dark Lena. We really don’t have time to take them all on because if the sun completely sets we’re going to be overrun.” 

“Maybe we can sneak in the back?” 

“Yea let’s try that.” Kara started to make her way around the building the long way. They moved as quietly as possible on the outskirts of town. There were significantly less zombies around the back at least. Kara spotted a door and pointed at it and then motioned for Lena to go while she gestured to herself and another zombie that was close by. 

Lena moved slowly toward the door as Kara stalked toward the bloated zombie. When she got close she swung her club. It landed directly on the side of the zombies head with a loud crack. It turned to face her and reached out to grab her. Lena whipped around and glared at her, “Kara quiet!” She hissed half yelling. 

“I’m trying!” She whisper-yelled back. She swung the club again and hit the zombie on the head yet again. Lena started to pry the boarded up door open while Kara kept dancing around the zombie. She landed another blow on the zombie but it didn’t go down. She took a step back but tripped over something and fell to the concrete. 

Lena POV

“I got the door open, come o--” Lena was interrupted by a scream. Her head whipped towards Kara where she saw her being bitten on the thigh by a second zombie that had snuck up behind her apparently.

Lena immediately ran toward the trio, swinging her axe and taking off the head of one zombie and then quickly rounding on the one attacking Kara and sinking her axe into the middle of it’s head. Kara was up and limping toward the door. Lena rushed to her side, “Kar you’re bleeding out! We have to stop and bandage you!” 

“I don’t have them on me, you do! We’ve just gotta make it inside.” Kara limped quicker as her vision faded. 

“Shit I’m not gonna make it.” 

Lena tried to get a bandage out but it wasn’t quick enough. Kara crumpled to the ground in front of her. Lena groaned and quickly grabbed Kara’s backpack from the ground before running into the store and reboarding up the door behind her. 

Kara tossed her controller onto the coffee table and groaned, “Oh come on! We were so close! I should have carried a stupid bandage on me. I don’t wanna play this stupid game anymore. I thought it was going to be easier until you hit day 7 when the horde came. 7 days to die my butt. I can’t even make it the first 24 hours!” 

Lena laughed but logged out of the game once it was saved. “Darling, you were the one who suggested we play it. We can go do something else if you want.” 

“Movie and cuddles?” 

“I’m not going to say no to that. Come on love. Don’t go dying on me now,” she teased. Lena stood and held a hand out to Kara, who used it to pull herself up off the couch. They padded down the hall to their room together. Kara flopped onto the bed while holding out her arms and making grabby hands toward her wife. 

Lena climbed onto the bed and immediately snuggled into Kara’s side. “Wait until you tell Alex we played without her and Maggie. She’s going to tease you relentlessly that she could have saved you if we’d waited for them to play with us.” 

Kara huffed and buried her head in Lena’s hair, “Shh. We don’t have to tell her.” 

“Darling we’re going to log into the game at different spots than we were at when we logged out with them last.” 

“Well you will, I’ll respawn on my bed with them.” 

Lena laughed, “Actually darling you won’t. Because if you recall you picked your bed up before we left. Meaning you’re going to be like two miles away from all of us at the original spawn point.” 

Kara groaned, “I’m never playing that game again.” 

Lena kissed her cheek, “I’ll find a truck and come pick you up if you ask nicely enough.” 

Kara looked down at her with a pout, “Pleaseeeee.” 

“I could be persuaded…” 

Kara flipped Lena over and pinned her to the bed. Her lips made a path down Lena’s throat to her pulse point. 

“How am I doing?” 

“Gonna need a little more if I have to go find all the parts to craft a truck and get your ass.” 

“Noted,” Kara said, kissing further down her neck. Her hands slipped under her shirt and coasted over her wife’s ribs. 

Lena giggled and it made Kara frown. "What's so funny?" 

"Since you died... does that make you my zombae?" 

Kara tried not to laugh but... she was all for the bad puns. "Yea I guess it does." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it! If you haven't played 7 days to die and like Minecraft and zombie games, I highly recommend it! It's hilarious to play with friends too!


	21. You making being a Danvers better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena spends the day with her girls. She loves seeing her name with Kara's :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Danvers
> 
> I'm not sure I totally did this prompt right because it's more of 'luthor-danvers' in the context of how I wrote it. But it's almost midnight and I'm still sick and tired. But I wanted to write something fluffy and cute. I've been having a really hard week mentally and today the coolest thing happened. I opened my mailbox to find that I won a Supergirl Lego from the DC Fandome event! 
> 
> If anyone out there is struggling just know that you are loved, needed, and wanted. We can get through anything together.
> 
> Happy reading!

Lily was standing on the front of the grocery cart while Alexis was in the little seat in the cart. It was the rare Friday that they’d needed groceries and Kara was stuck at work. She’d been tasked with grabbing a few things from the store with both girls in tow. It wasn’t quite as hard now that Alexis was almost a year old and could sit up in the cart on her own. 

Carefully the trio made their way down the aisles. She knew what they needed because she normally made their grocery list. “Ok Lil, we need some apples and bananas. Do you want red or green apples?” 

Lily hopped off the end of the cart and looked at all the apple options. “Can we get some of both?” 

“Yea, we can do that.” Lena pushed the cart up next to the apple displays. Then she pulled a bag off the dispenser and held it open for Lily. They made quick work of putting five red apples and five green apples in the bag. Lena spun the bag around and tied a knot in the top before putting it into the cart. Lily hopped back on the end of the cart and Lena pushed it over to the banana display. Without even getting off the cart Lily put a bunch of bananas in the cart. 

Their shopping went on the same way for the next half hour. Luckily the girls decided to behave today seeing as Lena was by herself to keep them in line. There were no temper tantrums, she thanked whatever god was listening for that. Lily was on her best behavior with the promise of ice cream after dinner. Alexis was behaving because Lena kept feeding her little snack puffs every few minutes. They made their way to the checkout when they had a semi-full cart.

It took the cashier a few minutes to scan all their items. Another young kid bagged all their items and put the bags in the cart. “Your total is $115.34. Will that be cash or credit?” 

Lena slipped out her credit card, “Credit please.” She slipped her card into the reader and hit the ok button for the total. Then she hit credit, put in her pin, and waited to sign. One thing that never failed to make her smile was signing her name. _Lena Luthor-Danvers._ She tapped on the ‘ok’ button and the cashier handed the receipt to her. 

The trio made their way to the car. Lena had strict rules about the girls staying with her until the car was loaded. Some part of her was terrified that if she loaded the girls into the car first and then loaded the groceries, there was a chance someone could try to carjack her and they would get away with the girls. Lily knew the rules about the parking lot. “Hand on the circle, ok love?” Lena said as Lily nodded at her. Lena had put a magnet of the bat symbol on the bumper (much to Kara’s disliking) that, when they said ‘hand on the circle’, she would keep her hand on it. It at least let both of them know that she was safe and not running around in the parking lot. 

Lena quickly loaded the bags into the trunk while keeping an eye on both her girls. Once the cart was empty she lifted Alexis out and rested her on her hip. “Ok bug you can hop in the car now.” She opened the door and watched Lily climb in. Lily clipped herself in and Lena shut the door. Then she went to the driver side and put Alexis into the seat behind her own. She pushed the cart into the little cart station in the space next to her and got into the car herself. The trio was on their way home soon enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole reason they’d gone shopping was because Lily had a softball practice and they needed snacks for her. Her red sun bracelet stayed on constantly so everything was at an even playing field and nobody was at risk of getting hurt. Lena smiled watching Lily throw a softball to one of the coaches. She was going to be 8 years old in a few months and she was getting so big. Alexis sat in her lap on the blanket she’d stretched out. She was trying to keep her occupied with goldfish crackers, a sippy cup, and a baby rubik's cube. But the little one was getting fussy as it was nearing bedtime. 

Lily had been practicing throwing overhand with Kara almost every night after dinner. The coach patted her on the back when she threw the ball right to another little girl. The team gathered in the dugout and boxes were opened. Jerseys, pants, socks, and hats were passed out. Lily ran over with a pile of clothes in her arms. “Mama look! I got my uniform! The coaches said we’ve gotta make sure everything fits right.” 

“Ok love. Lets try putting your uniform over your clothes you’ve got on right now.” She set Alexis on the blanket next to her and moved to sit on her knees. Lily kicked off her shoes in the grass and stepped into the pants that Lena held out for her. She pulled them up and snapped them, they fit pretty much perfectly. Then she bunched up the jersey and slipped it over her daughter's head. 

“Everything feel ok? It all looks like it fits pretty well.” 

Lily nodded and then turned around trying to look at her back. “Does it have my name on it? What number am i?” 

Lena smiled seeing ‘Luthor-Danvers’ stretching across her little shoulders. “Yea your name is on it babe. You’re number 3. Do you wanna wear it home? Or do you want to take it off?” 

“I wanna wear it home and show jeju.” 

“Alright love. Go ahead and pack up your stuff. I’ll pack up all this. Then we can head home.” 

Lily ran back to the dugout to put away her mitt and bat. Lena quickly packed up the snacks and blanket into the bag she brought. She stood and scooped up Alexis on her hip. Lily was back in a few minutes with her little bat bag over her shoulder. They made their way to the car where Lena helped her put her bag in the trunk and then strapped both the girls in. 

~~~~~~~

“Mommy! Look!” Lily hopped out of the car and ran to Kara, who was just slinging her work bag over her shoulder as she got out of her own car. 

“What am I looking at bug?” She laughed.

Lily turned around quickly and pointed back at her shoulders with her thumbs, “It has our name! And i’m number 3!” 

“That’s really cool, bug! You look so spiffy. How was practice?” 

“It was so good mommy. I did so many good throws! And I even got a hit!” 

Lena got Alexis out of the car and set her on her feet. She toddled over to Lily and held onto her hand. Then she got the bat bag out of the trunk and moved to where her family was congregating in the garage. She set the bag on the shelf they’d designated for all Lily’s stuff. 

“You can tell mommy all about practice while we eat dinner love. It’s getting late and you two need to eat, take baths, and get to bed.” 

“What are we having for dinner mama?” Lily asked, leading Alexis inside by the hand. 

“How about we have breakfast for dinner?” 

“Can we have waffles?” 

Lena laughed a little, Lily was a carbon copy of her mother, “Yes we can have waffles. Go take a shower before dinner, ok?” 

“Ok mama,” she replied. Once inside the house she dropped her sisters hand, kicked off her shoes by the door, and ran up the stairs. 

“Hi babe,” Kara greeted as they closed the door behind themselves. 

Lena toed off her shoes and rested a hand on her wife’s lower back. She leaned over and kissed her gently, “Hi love. How was your day?” 

“It was busy. Lots of running around for an article. How were the girls for you today? Good I hope.” 

Lena hummed and picked up Alexis. “They were good. No meltdowns at the grocery store or at practice. I think they’re both going to fall asleep fast tonight though. One little girl wouldn’t take a nap today. Isn’t that right little one?” She kissed her daughter’s forehead and set her on the kitchen counter. 

“I hope they go to bed easy tonight. I don’t have the energy to fight them today. It was a long day. Do you want me to start dinner or give this little one a bath?” Kara said. She stepped up next to Lena and Alexis’s belly. The little girl started giggling. 

“If you want to give her a bath that’d be great. I’m not giving her syrup with waffles tonight so she’ll stay clean. I’ll get dinner ready. Then we can put them to bed together after they eat. Hopefully we can get them down by 9.” 

“Alright, sounds good.” Kara scooped Alexis off the counter and disappeared upstairs with her. Lena laughed as she heard the sounds of giggling coming from upstairs. She went to work on making dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Lena sighed happily as she slid under the covers. Kara fell onto the bed face first next to her with a groan. “I’m so tired,” she whined. 

Lena laughed, “So turn off your light and go to sleep, love.” 

Kara groaned again, “But I didn’t even see you today. I didn’t even hear about your day. Lily talked all during dinner.” 

“Darling, nothing interesting happened. I ran errands with the girls all day. The best part of the day was seeing how excited Lily was about having her name on the back of her jersey.” 

Kara turned and smiled over at her, “That is pretty cute. It never gets old seeing our names together.” 

Lena rolled onto her side and kissed Kara gently, “I love that we combined our names. Despite the fact that I would have gladly dropped Luthor to become a Danvers.” 

Kara’s arm moved to rest over her hip, “Babe you enhanced Danvers. Adding Luthor to it just made us that more awesome.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh at her sleepy wife. “Go to sleep baby. We’ll talk tomorrow when you aren’t falling asleep. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving a comment or a kudos!


	22. That familiar burning feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Lily get into an argument. Some things are said that hurt someones feelings. Yelling ensues. Tears fall. Whiskey is poured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Whiskey 
> 
> I'm toying around with the idea of bringing mon-el back for a chapter and Lena handing his ass to him. Thoughts? 
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments and well wishes on the last chapter :) Love you guys!

Lena swirled the liquid around in her glass. It was not often that she found herself pouring a drink anymore. Today had been a very long day. She and Lily had a routine. When she got home she would snuggle with Lily while Kara made dinner. They’d watch a movie or just talk about their day while they snuggled on the couch. But a meeting had run long and she missed dinner. It rarely happened anymore, maybe once or twice since she stepped back into her CEO role. This week had been trying on her sanity. Kara’s hormones were all over the place and when she wasn’t crying, she was throwing up. Week 8 had brought along morning sickness with a vengeance. Needless to say she was up early in the morning with her sick wife, then spending long days at work. They were on the verge of a huge breakthrough in the lab that she had to oversee. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a drink, letting it burn on its path down her throat. 

_ -Flashback to a few hours ago-  _

_ Lena stepped through the door with a sigh of relief. The lab had been working tirelessly on red sun bracelets for her girls as well as newly updated image inducers for other aliens. But her relief was not long lasting. Normally Lily would yell ‘mama!’ and tackle her the second she walked through the door. Today there was a clear lack of over excited little girl tackles. Lena frowned but didn’t think much of it.  _

_   
_ _ She slipped off her coat and set her purse and laptop case by the door. Quietly she padded into the living room where a head of blonde curls could be seen on the couch. Lena walked over to where Kara was lying on her side. She bent down and kissed her head. “Hey, love. If you’re tired you should go lay in bed. The couch is going to make your back so much more sore.”  _

_ Lena met her eyes and was shocked to find them red and puffy. She’d been crying clearly. “Hey what’s wrong? Talk to me Kar.” She knelt down in front of her wife and stroked her cheek. Kara’s lip quivered as she sniffled and clutched a pillow tighter to her chest.  _

_ “Lily won’t talk to me. She’s upset about something but she won’t say what.”  _

_ Lena kissed her forehead, “I’ll go talk to her. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Standing, she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her wife up.  _

_ Lena pulled her hair out of the tight ponytail as she headed up the stairs. Frowning at the closed door as she walked towards it. Lily never shut her door. There was a handmade sign that read ‘No moms allowed! Stay out!’ on the door. Lena knocked on the door lightly, “Lil can I come in?”  _

_ There was no answer from inside. Lena sighed, “Sweetheart I’m coming in.” Her fingers wrapped around the door handle and she pushed it open. Lily was lying on her bed facing the window, away from the door. She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers reaching out to touch her daughter.  _

_ Lily flinched away from her touch, “Go away.”  _

_ Lena frowned, “Baby what’s wrong?”  _

_ “I don’t wanna talk to you,” she huffed. Now it should be noted that Lily was a little dramatic. She was quick to let her emotions take handle of her. Like her mother, she was usually a little ball of sunshine and giggles. But she was also quick to get upset.  _

_ “Honey I can’t fix it if I don’t know what happened. Can you tell me why jeju is downstairs crying?”  _

_ “No!” _

_ “Please talk to me Lily.” _

_ “Go away!” _

_ Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she really had to give Lillian a TINY bit of credit. Lily was hardly the problem child compared to what she was growing up. But sometimes she didn’t know how Lillian handled her moods. “Did something happen at school?”  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Sweetheart please talk to me. Tell me why you’re upset.”  _

_ Lily launched herself off the bed. Her blue eyes had darkened in a way Lena rarely saw unless the little girl was very upset. Little hands were clenched into fists. “Today’s Friday.”  _

_ “Ok…” Lena racked her brain for what that could possibly mean. She ran through her calendar mentally. Drop lily off at school, go to L-corp, 2 morning meetings, meeting with R&D, dinner (that she’d missed), soccer ga--. Oh shit.  _

_ “Oh Lily, I forgot about your game. I’m sorry honey. How did you guys do?”  _

_ “You said you’d be there!”  _

_ “I know I did honey. I’m sorry there was an emergency at work. I’ll be there next time.”  _

_ “You promised!”  _

_ “Baby I didn’t want to miss your game. I would never miss it on purpose.”  _

_ “Mommy couldn’t come cause she was sick! You stayed at work! Nobody came!”  _

_ Lena frowned and reached out for her but Lily backed away from her touch. “Lily please. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. But things happen that adults can’t control. Your mom is upset because you’re mad at her. She can’t help that she’s sick, love. You should go talk to her.”  _

_ “No!”  _

_ “Lily you don’t need to yell.”  _

_ “I don’t have to listen to you!” Lily grabbed the teddy bear Lena had gotten her from her last work trip and threw it into the hallway. _

_ “Lillian Alexandra, it’s ok to be upset and mad. It’s not ok to throw things and yell.”  _

_ “You’re not my mom! I hate you!” Lily stormed out of the room toward the stairs, most likely toward Kara.  _

_ It stung. It hurt. Those words cut her deeper than any knife she’d ever been almost stabbed with. Her heart hurt. When she descended the stairs to find Lily crying into Kara’s shoulder she made up her mind. She slipped her heels and coat back on and headed back to her office.  _

_ -End flashback-  _

The liquid burned going down her throat. She knew Lily was hurting, she didn’t mean what she said. But the words hurt. She loved Lily like she was her own daughter. She would do anything for her. She knew the words came from her own hurt of wanting her at her game. But sometimes things came up. 

She drained the liquid from the cup and leaned against the railing of her balcony. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It didn’t take much thought to who could be calling her. Surely Kara had figured out what happened. Although without her powers there was a chance she hadn’t heard. She let the phone go to voicemail and poured another glass of whiskey. Unfortunately she was out of scotch so it would have to do. 

The phone started to buzz again. With a sigh she picked up, “What?” 

“Please come home,” came Kara’s quiet voice through the speaker. 

Lena sighed, “I need some time. I’ll be home in a little bit.” 

“Ok,” she replied quietly. 

“I’ll see you later.” 

“I love you,” Kara sounded on the verge of tears. 

Lena closed her eyes, “I love you too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later she walked through the door for the second time that night. Kara was laying on the couch still. The blanket was pulled up around her shoulders from what Lena could see. She locked the house up for the night before padding over to her wife. Her hand rested on Kara’s shoulder as she gently shook her, “Baby let’s go to bed.” 

Kara’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. “Ok.” Lena held out her hand and pulled her up from the couch. Kara’s hand dropped to her belly as Lena guided her upstairs. She flopped onto their bed while Lena headed to their bathroom to get ready for bed. 

She took her time taking off her makeup and brushing her teeth. It took at least fifteen minutes of putzing around in the bathroom before Kara appeared in the doorway. “Are you coming to bed?” 

“Yes. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Kara’s arms wrapped around her stomach. “You know she didn’t mean it right?” 

Lena hummed, “I know.”

“She didn’t. She’s just upset. I forgot about her game. I thought it was just a practice. Then Alex dropped her off and she wouldn’t talk to me. Alex didn’t say anything, said she was fine in the car. But then I heard her yelling at you upstairs… She’s just upset.” 

Lena turned to face her wife, “I know Kar. I know she doesn’t mean it. But I also know how it feels to say those things to someone who isn’t biologically your parent and mean it. Those words left my mouth so many times before to Lillian. And I meant every one of them.” 

Kara crossed the room and slipped her arms around her neck. “Lily will never hate you Lena. She loves you so much. More than she loves me sometimes. She was just so excited to be able to show off in front of you. And then neither of us showed up. I’m not excusing what she said by any means. I talked to her and told her how much something like that hurts hearing.” 

Lena dropped her head to Kara’s shoulder before burying it in her neck. She felt tears welling in her eyes but tried to hold them back. “I just never thought I would have kids. I would never have to hear someone tell me they hated me, that I loved so much. I know she doesn’t hate me but it still hurts hearing it.” A few tears escaped and Kara squeezed her tighter. 

“I know it does. Lily’s told me she hates me so many times. The first time she told me she hated me I cried for hours.” 

Lena sniffled and they made their way to their bed. Immediately Lena snuggled into Kara’s side. “Alexa play, bedtime playlist,” Kara said. The Harry Potter soundtrack started to softly play in their room. She let her eyes close as Kara ran her fingers through her hair.

By the third song there was a creaking of their door opening. Kara’s fingers stilled in her hair as Lily peeked her head in the doorway. “Lily you’re supposed to be in bed.” 

“I… I wanted to talk to mama,” she said quietly. 

Lena sat up out of Kara’s hold and leaned back against the headboard. She patted the bed next to her and Lily slowly made her way over and climbed up onto the bed. She was very interested in fiddling with her hands that were in her lap. “What did you want to talk about Lily?” 

Lily sniffled, “I’m sorry for yelling and throwing stuff at you. I didn’t mean to say mean things. I don’t hate you. I was really sad you weren’t at my game. I could never hate you mama. I love you.” 

Lena pulled Lily into her lap and held her tightly. The little girl started sniffling as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s middle. She could feel the breaths against her skin getting quicker as Lily started to cry harder. “I’m sorry mama,” she sobbed. 

“Shh it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it. I know you were just upset that mommy and I couldn’t make it to your game. I’m really sorry I wasn’t there. I wanted to be there for you today. I always want to be there for you. I love you so much Lily. I might not be your mom biologically but you’ll always be my little girl.” 

Lily kept crying into her chest so Lena rubbed her back lightly and shushed her. Her hand cradled the back of her head as she shushed her quietly. “It’s ok baby. I forgive you. I love you.” 

Her sobs turned to huffs until they evened out after a few minutes. “Love you too mama,” she sniffled. 

“Come on love. I’ll tuck you back into bed.” Lena stood with Lily on her hip. The little girl holding around her neck with her head buried into the side of it. She carried her to her room and laid her down. Tucking the blankets up around her gently like a little burrito. Then she handed her the teddy bear that had been thrown earlier. Lily held it tight. Lena stroked her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I love you little bug.”

“A lot?” 

“To infinity and beyond,” she said with a small smile. Lily smiled back and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck. Little lips pressed to her cheek and she gave her daughter a squeeze. 

“I love you too mama.” 

“I know you do baby. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we’re making waffles.” 

“Okay.” 

Lena turned off her light, pulled the door almost all the way shut, and went back to the master bedroom. She climbed back into bed only to be snuggled the second she laid down. The lights were off so she couldn’t see her wife but it only took a second for her to realize she was crying. Lena pulled her close, “Babe what’s wrong?” 

“I never thought I would find someone who loved her the way I do. I don’t deserve you.” 

Lena carded her fingers through blonde locks. “I never thought someone would let me love their kid. I’ve never been deserving of your love. You’ve always deserved so much better than me. Not that I would place Mon-El over me but… You deserve the world Kar.” 

Kara sniffled and managed to snuggle closer, “You’ve given me the world.” Lena felt her hand being tugged over until it rested on Kara’s stomach. She couldn’t help but smile and gently stroke the little baby bump with her thumb. 

“You’ve given me the world too. I’ll love our kids more than anything. I promise.” 

“Me too. You and these two munchkins mean more than anything to me.” Lena pressed a kiss to her forehead and then lifted her chin to kiss her properly on the lips. 

“Let’s get some sleep. I promised the munchkin waffles in the morning.” 

“Alright. I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” 


	23. Your body is a wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara feels super insecure about her body after having a baby. Lena is more than happy to make her feel good and show her how much she loves her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Undress
> 
> Sorry I'm a day late! Today's chapter is going to pick up right where this one leaves off. 
> 
> Not sure if I need a trigger warning here but there is an instance of Kara talking about not liking her body. 
> 
> ALSO, smut warning for this chapter and next! If you don't like that feel free to skip, there's not too much plot here. I'll leave space before the smut starts so if you want to skip it you can!

Her hands shake slightly as she turns her body back and forth in the reflection of the mirror. She quickly closes her fluffy robe and ties it. “Lily finally fell asleep,” Lena says as she steps into the bathroom. Kara watches her open the toothpaste and squirt it on her toothbrush. She starts brushing her teeth until she sees blue eyes watching her. Kara quickly averts her eyes but she knows she’s been caught. 

“Babe what’s up?” Lena’s toothbrush stills in her mouth as she turns to face Kara properly. 

“Nothing,” she replies quickly. 

The toothbrush starts moving again as Kara busies herself with moving their wet towels into the hamper. “That doesn’t sound like nothing.” She moves on to empty their laundry basket of clean towels and washcloths into their cabinets. 

“Nothing is up. I’m ok,” she replies. 

The bathroom feels too hot. Anticipation and tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. It couldn’t be because the doctor has cleared them for sex a week ago. It couldn’t be because the girls both went down easy tonight and they have a few hours before they have to go to bed themselves. It couldn’t be that Lena made her favorite dinner and a promise of dessert later. It certainly couldn’t be that Lena is wearing a silk robe with a lot of bare leg showing and it’s doing things for her. Couldn’t be any of that. 

They’d decided collectively that tonight would be the night. Neither of them has to be up early for anything business related. They’ve gotten the girls worn out all day so they’ll sleep through the night (or in Alexis’s case, hopefully a few hours). Kara’s just spent probably longer than she should have in the shower making sure her skin is soft and smells good. 

But now Lena is here, in the bathroom with her, with damp hair, lots of leg showing, and looking at her in the most adoring way. And it’s like she can’t breathe. 

Because her wife is downright gorgeous. And she feels so undeserving of this woman leaning against their counter with toothpaste dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Because Lena gets up at all hours of the night just to sit with her while she feeds their newborn, without complaint. Even when Kara can tell how exhausted she is from working all day. She just let’s Kara lean against her while their daughter eats away. Then she gets up at 8am to get Lily ready for school, while making breakfast sometimes (if Alexis demands to be fed right away). She’ll go to work without complaining and be a badass, then she’ll come home and even make dinner sometimes. She listens to Lily talk all about her day at school and then still find time to listen to Kara. She’ll snuggle their baby and play with both the girls before baths. And some nights, when Kara is trying to get Alexis to sleep, she’ll read Lily stories and put her to bed. Lena is a superhero, she’s  _ Kara’s  _ superhero. 

Lost in her own thoughts, she doesn’t hear Lena finish brushing her teeth. A warm hand rests on the small of her back. “Baby what’s going on? You look like you’re a thousand miles away.” 

Kara sighs and turns to face her wife. Lena has the softest look on her face. Kara tries to keep the tears at bay, the last thing she wants to do is make her wife think something is inherently wrong. “I just…” 

Lena’s arms wrap around her waist and rest lightly clasped together at her lower back. “Kar, nothing has to happen tonight. Just because we can, doesn’t mean we have to.” 

Kara let’s her arms slip around Lena’s hips and buries her head in her wife’s neck. 

Kara feels kisses being pressed into her hair. “Babe talk to me. What’s going on?” 

She tightens her arms around Lena slightly, “I want to. I really do. But I don’t deserve you. You do  _ so much  _ for our family everyday. You work all day, take care of the girls, take care of me, and never ask for anything in return. I’m basically just a walking food truck that can’t find time for a shower more than three times a week. My stomach is still swollen, I've got stretch marks, and I don’t like the way I look. You deserve better than that, better than me...” she trailed off quietly.

Lena squeezed her for a second before sliding her arms up to wrap around her shoulders. “You are not a walking food truck. Your body's working overtime to make  _ all  _ the food our daughter needs to grow. You grew an  _ entire human being,  _ who is quite possibly the most perfect baby I’ve ever laid eyes on, in a few months. I’m surprised you manage to find time to shower even three times a week with how much attention you give our girls  _ and  _ me. You are incredible Kara. You don’t ask me to get up and feed Alexis in the middle of the night when I know you should because you desperately need the sleep more than I do. You feed our baby girl almost every time she’s hungry while simultaneously packing Lily’s lunch, talking to her about her day, and giving her attention so she doesn’t feel left out. I have yet to come home to a messy house or a pile of laundry. Somehow you manage to make dinner for us and still ask me about work, even when I know how tired you are. You are an incredible wife and even more incredible mother.” 

Kara sniffled but Lena wasn’t done yet. “And as far as your body goes, I am in awe of it. I used to think I couldn’t be more attracted to you but that’s not the case whatsoever. Kara, your body is so beautiful. You carried, grew, and gave birth to our daughter. Your body went through huge changes to accommodate Alexis. I would be worried if you were back to how your body was before her because you did something  _ amazing.  _ I love every inch of you baby. Nothing and nobody could be more attractive to me than you are. You’re the mother of my babies and the love of my life.” 

Kara couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her cheek and onto her wife’s neck. Lena just held her while the tears fell silently. Hands ran up and down her back trying to soothe her. She sniffled and held on tighter. Lena always knew just what to say to chase away the demons in her head. She was truly the best wife in the world. 

After a few minutes she managed to stop the tears enough to lean back slightly. Lena reached up and wiped her the tears from her cheeks. “We don’t have to do anything tonight, love. I am more than happy to just watch a movie and snuggle for awhile. It’s been quite some time since we’ve had a few hours together just us.” 

Kara shook her head, “I love you.” She leaned forward slightly until their lips were ghosting each other.

“I love you too baby,” came Lena’s reply. “We can do whatever you’re comfortable with. And if you want to stop that’s ok too. I just want to make you feel good.” 

Kara blushed and looked down to avert her eyes. “I just want you.” 

~~~~~~~Smut starting~~~~~~~

Lena wasted no time in bringing her chin up and connecting their lips. Kara melted against her at the first tug on her lower lip. She felt hands grip her hips and guide her out of the bathroom. Their mouths moved in tandem as Lena somehow got them out of the bathroom, the light turned off, and across the room without breaking their kiss. 

Kara felt the back of her knees hit their mattress seconds later. The hands on her hips made their way down to her thighs. She let out a squeak as Lena lifted her while simultaneously kneeling on the bed. Somehow she held Kara up by her thighs and shuffled them back to the pillows at the head of their bed. Kara was panting against her mouth when her back hit the mattress. Lena sat back on her heels but Kara whined at the loss of her body. 

“Can I take this off?” She asked, tugging on the tie holding Kara’s robe closed. “If you’re not comfortable we don’t have to. We can keep kissing or we can just cuddle.” 

Kara nodded, “You can take it off.” 

Lena smiled but instead of undoing the tight right away she leaned back down to connect their lips again. Kara settled her arms around her wife’s neck while her tongue darted out to trace the seam of her lips. Lena shivered against her but opened her mouth so their tongues tangled together. 

She felt Lena working on the tie of her robe. Felt one side being pushed open ever so gently. Soft fingers skated up her hip to her ribs. Goosebumps erupted in their wake. Kara let out a shaky breath against her lips as Lena pulled back gently. 

“I’m gonna show you how much I love your body baby,” Lena all but whispered. She sat back on her heels and Kara blushed as Lena’s eyes trailed down her body. She felt the urge to cover back up with her robe but didn’t. “You are so beautiful Kara.” Lena moved back over her with one hand resting on the bed just next to her head to keep her weight off Kara. 

She bit her lip at the praise, “I’m n--”. She was cut off as Lena rolled her hips up until they were pressed together. 

Fingers tugged the other side of her robe open and Kara felt heat settling low in her belly as Lena’s fingers started an exploration of her chest. She arched into her soft hands with a gasp, “Gentle. Sore from lex.” 

Lena stilled for a second, “God it’s still weird hearing that name being said in a positive way.” She didn’t let it derail their moment though. With feather light pressure Lena cupped her sensitive breast in one hand while her lips moved down Kara’s neck. 

Kara had a snarky remark but it was stolen from her lungs as her wife’s lips moved down her chest to suck a mark into the skin on the side of her breast that wasn’t being massaged. Kara found her fingers tangling into raven hair at the sensations.  _ God I’ve missed the way she touches me _ , she thought to herself. 

“What do you need, baby?” Lena asked. Kara let out a whine and rolled her hips up into her wife’s. Luckily her wife was a genius. 

“Anything, please,” she panted. 

“You have to tell me if you don’t like something. Ok?” 

Kara nodded quickly, feeling the heat racing up her spine at every touch of her wife. Lena’s hand slid between their bodies as their lips met in another passionate kiss. She was taking her time slowly tracing patterns across her stomach, driving Kara insane. It was all Kara could do to tug her mouth closer. She was about to complain but gasped instead when Lena’s fingers finally dipped between her legs. Her hips jumped up at the gentle contact. On instinct her legs fell apart wider to accommodate her wife. She quickly tugged at the silk tie on Lena’s robe and pushed it off her shoulders to let it drop onto the bed next to them somewhere. 

“Please, please, please,” she begged. Lena moved her lips back down to her pulse point as a finger pressed into her body. It was both so much and not enough at the same time. She knew Lena was just trying not to overwhelm her but she craved more. 

“More,” she panted. Her heart thundered in her chest, she wondered if Lena could feel it. 

The finger withdrew only for two to push back into her body. She let out a moan at the delicious pressure. Lena started to slowly retract her fingers and then push back in. Heat was building at the base of her spine increasingly quickly. Kara groaned and moved one hand to rest on the small of Lena’s back. She tugged ever so slightly and her wife got the hint. The next thrust of her fingers was backed by her hips pressing into the back of her hand. Kara whimpered as their lips crashed back together. Lena’s tempo increased slightly with her hips pushing back against her hand, their bodies rocking together skin to skin. 

“Please, so close,” Kara begged. Lena took it as a challenge right away. Her thumb moved to rub tight circles on her clit and Kara shuddered at the first touch. Her hips rocked against her hand quicker in a way that had Kara’s body clenching tighter and tighter. Just as she felt her body tensing, Lena’s fingers disappeared. She was about to voice her displeasure when three fingers pushed back into her. 

“Come for me baby,” she whispered. Lena’s free hand clamped over her mouth as she came with a scream. White hot heat shot through her body as she clamped around her wife’s fingers. Her nails drug down Lena’s back leaving red marks in their path but she didn’t even flinch at the touch. 

Lena kept moving her thumb in gentle circles to draw out her orgasm but kept her fingers stilled inside. Kara panted for air as her walls fluttered around the fingers. She loosened her hold when her body started to relax finally. “No more. Can’t,” she gasped. 

Lena pressed a kiss to her forehead as she slipped her fingers out gently, “Alright baby. Deep breaths. You were so good, love. So beautiful.” She rolled over to lay on her side next to Kara. With a little shuffling she managed to roll Kara onto her side as well and spooned against her back. Her hands rested on Kara’s stomach lightly, tracing patterns on the soft skin. 

“Give me a few minutes and it’ll be your turn.” 

“It’s alright, love. I don’t mind waiting until tomorrow. I love seeing you fall apart,” Lena said against the back of her neck. 

“Mmm no, girls will be awake early. Just need five minutes,” she said sleepily. 

“Babe just close your eyes. You haven’t orgasmed that hard in forever. You deserve a nap at least.” 

Kara pressed back into her more with a hum, “Love you.” 

“I love you too baby.”

Kara fought sleep as much as she could but her eyelids were so heavy that sleep pulled her in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	24. My ears are colder than my hands...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Cold 
> 
> “Give me your hands and I’ll warm them up,” she sighed. Kara wiggled her fingers into Lena’s hands. But to her surprise her wife moved them down to her thighs. It wasn’t sexual because she was half asleep but Kara couldn’t help but smirk as she got a wicked idea. 
> 
> “Ya know, my ears are kinda cold too.” 
> 
> “Kar-- what?” Green eyes opened, suddenly awake. 
> 
> “You heard me. My ears are cold.” Lena was confused for a second before recognition hit her square in the chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This directly follows chapter 23 that I posted earlier today. If you haven't read that one yet and you like smut check it out before reading this one. If smut isn't your thing skip down to the big gap for some actual plot. Happy reading!

After a short nap Alexis was awake and demanding attention.  Kara had then gone downstairs to let Krypto out. Unfortunately he decided he wanted to run around the yard which left her standing in the doorway in just her robe, freezing her ass off. 

Kara all but raced upstairs to climb back in bed where her wife was sleeping. She bit her lip debating on waking her up or not. On one hand Lena could use the sleep, they both could, but she was also naked and the girls would be asleep for another few hours.   
  


She dove back under the covers and pressed her fingers into Lena’s side. Her wife let out a gasp and jumped away from her, “Jesus Kara your hands are fucking cold.” 

“I knowwww. Come back you’re warm.” 

“Stopppp. It’s too early for this.” Despite her whining she pulled Kara closer to her body. The morning sun was just barely giving their room a soft glow. She could just barely see Lena frown. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You have clothes on.” 

Kara laughed, “I had to feed Alexis and let Krypto outside. It’s freezing out. I wasn’t about to do both of those things naked.” 

Lena huffed sleepily, “You should have. You shouldn’t ever wear clothes. Should be illegal.” She slid her cold hands down Lena’s side. Her wife whined at the contact but didn’t move away. “Can’t you just like, sit on your hands or something to warm them up?” 

“You aren’t wrong, I could do that. The thighs are the warmest part of the body after all.” 

“Mmhm,” Lena responded sleepily. 

“Ya know, my hands aren’t the only things that are cold.”

“Babe are you gonna go to sleep anytime soon?” 

“I can’t, I’m cold,” she whined. 

“Give me your hands and I’ll warm them up,” she sighed. Kara wiggled her fingers into Lena’s hands. But to her surprise her wife moved them down to her thighs. It wasn’t sexual because she was half asleep but Kara couldn’t help but smirk as she got a wicked idea. 

“Ya know, my ears are kinda cold too.” 

“Kar-- what?” Green eyes opened, suddenly awake. 

“You heard me. My ears are cold.” Lena was confused for a second before recognition hit her square in the chest. 

“Would you like to warm them up then?” 

“I would love nothing more babe.” 

Kara moved her way down Lena’s body slowly pressing kisses down her chest and stomach. She smirked as Lena’s legs fell open for her. She pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her wife’s hip. “Kar don’t tease.” 

“I won’t baby,” she smiled. Her mouth moved lower and her tongue darted out to taste her. “God you’re already wet.” 

Lena groaned above her, “Well yea, you’re so hot when you talk dirty.” 

Kara wasted no time in dipping her tongue into her wife. Lena gasped above her as her hands fisted the sheets. She placed a hand on her stomach to hold her hips steady as her tongue moved up to circle her clit. Her free hand slipped between her legs as she slid two fingers into velvet heat. “Fuck Lena. You feel so good baby.” 

Lena’s hips pushed against Kara’s hand as her back arched off the mattress. “God Kar, please, need you,” she panted. 

Kara was more than happy to dip her head back down and kiss her thigh as her fingers continued their rhythm of thrusting slowly. It only took a second to move her lips back to her clit where she switched from circling it with her tongue to sucking gently. A hand fisted in her hair and it sent a bolt of heat directly to her core. She moaned as Lena tugged slightly.

Kara thrust her fingers deeper and felt around for the spot on her front wall that made her come absolutely undone. On the third thrust her fingertips found it and Lena’s entire body shook under her. “Pleasepleaseplease,” Lena gasped. Kara thrust in again and pressed against her front wall with purpose. She felt Lena’s walls tighten around her fingers and her entire body shook as her orgasm washed over her. Kara kissed up her stomach as Lena’s arms wrapped around her neck. 

“I’ve got you baby, i’ve got you.” 

Lena gasped for air and Kara kept kissing along her jaw. After a few minutes she gently slipped her fingers from her body. Lena whimpered slightly at the loss but Kara kissed her forehead. She wiped her hands on the sheets and moved to lay on her side next to her wife. Her hand rested on Lena’s stomach while she pressed soft kisses to her shoulder. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Lena shakily replied. 

~~~~~End of Smut~~~~~

“You can go back to sleep if you want,” Kara said with a smirk. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk in the morning. It’s been awhile since it’s been like that.” 

Kara frowned, “I’m sorry it hasn’t been good lately.” 

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just different when you’re on top. And it’s been awhile since you couldn’t a few months ago. It was still good, it’s always good with you baby,” Lena reassured her. 

Kara kissed her cheek, “You weren’t faking orgasms before were you?” 

“Darling, we agreed on no lies. I would not fake an orgasm with you.” 

“You better not.” 

“I don’t think I could honestly. It’s never been as good with anyone else. Have you ever faked one?”

“In general? Yes. With you? Never.” 

Lena turned onto her side so they were facing each other. “Really? Who did you fake with?” 

Kara stroked her cheek, “Well I’m pretty sure Lily was a faked orgasm on my part.” 

Lena snorted, “Oh my god seriously?” 

Kara groaned, “Don’t laughhhhh. It’s not my fault. He wasn’t good with his… stuff.” 

“Sweetheart you can say dick.” 

“I’m not saying that. I rarely orgasmed with him.” 

Lena hummed, “Well I’m glad I can do it for you, baby.” 

Kara snuggled closer to her, letting Lena turn her so she was the little spoon. She laced their fingers over her stomach. “You always do it for me. I think the first and only orgasm I had before you was one of my first times with Mon-El. And it was only because I didn’t have to worry about hurting him. And he could almost keep up with me strength wise. He could actually pin me down.” 

Lena tugged her closer and Kara felt lips on her shoulder, “You like being pinned? Why have you never told me this?” 

Kara shuddered at the hot breath against her skin, “Because I might actually die if you pinned me.” 

“Mmm that’s definitely happening once your powers are back.” 

Kara stayed quiet. She wasn’t ready for her powers to come back. She didn’t want to think about having to regain control of her powers again. There were so many things she was afraid of doing with her powers back. 

“Kar, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m scared of hurting you… of hurting Alexis and Lily.” 

Lena squeezed her gently, “You would never hurt us. It’ll take a little time to get used to it again. But maybe we can just wean you off the red sun bracelet slowly. Then it won’t be overwhelming. We’ll figure it out baby, I promise.” 

Kara snuggled back into her, “Ok. I trust you.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Just as Kara started to drift off Alexis’s cry came through the baby monitor. She sighed and moved to get up but Lena patted her hip. 

“I’ll get her babe. You stay put.” 

“You sure?” 

“Positive. I’ll bring her in.” Lena climbed off the bed, threw on a robe, and headed out of the room. Kara sat up against the headboard and pulled her fluffy robe on that was hanging off the edge of the bed. She climbed out of bed and padded across the carpet to their bathroom. She made quick work of washing her hands and face. A quick brush of her teeth and she was back in bed. Just as she sat back against the headboard Lena came in with Alexis cradled in her arms. She was wailing as if she hadn’t eaten for years, instead of just an hour ago. 

“I think she’s starting to cluster feed. She’s been so hungry lately. Make sure I don’t forget to tell the doctor at her checkup next week,” Kara said, reaching for her baby. Lena passed her over gently. The second she was in Kara’s arms the crying got worse. “Shh I’ve got you. You’re ok.” She tugged one side of the robe to the side and Alexis started rooting around trying to find her nipple. Kara huffed as her little cries got worse when she couldn’t latch on immediately. It was Lena who came to the rescue and guided her to latch on. The second she was latched it was off to the races. Kara wiped the tears from her cheeks gently as Lena settled next to them against the headboard too. 

“She’s definitely your daughter in terms of eating,” Lena teased. 

“Or is she really your daughter in the fact that she just likes my boobs.” 

Lena went to object but then shut her mouth, “Fair point. Could go either way.” 

Kara laughed but leaned over and kissed her. “She’s so perfect. Even when she’s screaming like we never feed her. I wouldn’t trade her for the world.” 

“Me either.” Lena reached over and let Alexis hold onto her finger. 

“It doesn’t bother you that I call her lex, does it?” 

Lena shook her head, “No. I kind of like that she can make the name have a good meaning for me again. It might take awhile for me to be able to call her that but, I don’t mind when you do. As long as it’s not my family or assholes doing it I don’t mind.” 

Kara cupped a hand over Alexis’s ears, “The baby is right here, watch your mouth. If her first word is a swear word you won’t be getting laid for a month.” 

Lena lifted an eyebrow, “How would we know it’s my fault and not your sisters?” 

Kara opened her mouth but then closed it, “That’s… well I don’t know. Don’t swear around her. She’s innocent and pure. She doesn’t need that kind of negativity around her.” 

“Sorry, darling. I’ll keep the swearing to the two of us at night or work. Not around the girls.” 

Kara rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to swear in bed. You’re plenty hot enough without it.” 

Lena laughed, “Ok. Noted.” 

Kara stroked Alexis’s cheek gently. “There’s no need to cry is’kal. Food is never far. Neither of us would let you starve. You don’t need to wake everyone up like a little monster.” 

“Technically she’s just a little alien.” 

“Technically you’re the odd one out in our family. There’s a little alien in all of us but you.” 

Lena smirked and Kara knew she was in for a bad pun, “Well if you’d said that about twenty minutes ago I would have counted. I had a little bit of an alien in me too.” 

Kara groaned, “Oh my rao, little ears!” 

Lena just laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple as her arm settled around Kara’s shoulders. She leaned into her wife’s side with a huff. She wouldn’t trade her life for anything in the galaxy, even if her daughters first word was probably going to be a swear word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! It means so much to me when you guys leave a comment or kudos! You all brighten my day!


	25. What a day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Day 
> 
> Mon-El comes back from the future to take his place as Lily's dad. But little does he know, Lena is definitely not going to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little bit of angst. I really just wanted to write Lena telling Mon-El off and sticking up for her family. The next chapter will be up tonight hopefully for today's prompt. Back to fluff!

It was like any other day. The sun was shining brightly through the window. Kara snuggled her face into the back of her wife’s neck, her arm tightening around her waist. Lena hummed happily in her arms, “Mmm morning love.” 

“Mornin’ babe.” 

She did a quick check in on her girls. 

_ Lena’s heartbeat? Check. Lily’s heartbeat? Check. Alexis’s heartbeat? Check. Another heartbeat-- wait, what the heck? _

Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed. “Someone’s here. Get the girls.” She raced out of the bedroom at a quicker than human pace. She wasn’t fully powered up because they were weaning her off the red sun band. Alexis was only a month old so the process had been very gradual. 

She raced down the hallway toward the other heartbeat.  _ Put yourself between the girls and whoever is downstairs. Protect the girls at all costs.  _

Her feet pounded down the stairs as she took them two at a time. She gripped the red sun band on her wrist and dialed it down from 50% to 20%. It wasn’t instant because she’d need the sun to recharge her cells but there was a little burst as the red sun left her cells. As she hit the bottom stair she could see a portal closing. Her heart started to race as her head whipped back and forth looking for the heartbeat. She took two steps to her right so she was standing in the little rays of sunshine coming in their window. Her head turned to the side as she listened harder for the heart beat. 

_ Squeeeeek!  _

Kara’s eyelids opened fast as lightning, someone was in the kitchen. Krypto ran down the stairs and took his place at her side. He started growling next to her quietly, looking toward the kitchen. Quietly she whispered to him one of the few commands he knew, “Protect.” He whined quietly but then ran back up the stairs to where the girls were. She took a deep breath and clenched her fist. Definitely not back to 100% but if it was a regular attacker, she could probably take them. Unless they had a gun, then she’d be screwed. 

She grabbed hold of the poker for their fireplace and honed in on the heartbeat. In a few steps she crossed their living room. She hesitantly stepped into the kitchen and spotted the intruder. His back was to her and she wasted no time in swinging at him. Unfortunately he spun around with inhuman speed and caught the poker in his hand. “Well hello to you too Kara.” 

Kara froze as blue eyes and a smirk looked back at her. “Mon-El?” 

“That was quite the hello.” 

“What the hell are you doing here? You can’t just portal into people’s homes. My dog is more than ready to attack you.” 

“Aww I didn’t know you had a dog. Where is he?” 

Kara put her hand on her hip and rested the other on the poker. “What are you doing here?” 

Mon-El took a bite of the cookie he had clearly stolen from the baking rack on the counter. “I’m on the hunt for an alien. Thought I’d stop by.” 

“You can’t just show up unannounced in people’s homes. We had a deal before you went back to the future. You said you wouldn’t come back. For our daughter’s sake.” 

At the word daughter he looked around her toward the stairs. Kara didn’t need to turn around to know Lily was on the stairs behind her. “Absolutely not. You are not meeting her. You left. That was your choice. We talked about this.” 

“You told me not to come back unless I could promise to stay. I’m here. I don’t want her to grow up without two parents.” His eyes dropped to her stomach and Kara felt a wave of nausea roll through her stomach. 

“What year do you think it is Mon-El?” 

“2020?” 

“No. It’s not. It’s not even close to that.” 

His eyes raked over her body. She definitely didn’t look fully pregnant but she was very clearly not rocking a six pack either. He stepped towards her and she took a step back. 

“Kara please. I just want to help. It’s only been a few months.” 

“No Mon-El, it’s been years. It’s 2026.” 

He seemed stunned by the answer but didn’t let it stop him. “I… I can be here for the two of you. I’m so sorry.” He reached out and put his hand on her arm. 

Lena breezed into the room toward the coffee pot with Alexis in her arms, “I really suggest you take your hand off her Mon-El.” 

He blinked in surprise, “Lena?” 

“In the flesh,” she replied, pouring a cup of coffee. 

“Well… uhm… hi… is that…?” His eyes drifted down to Alexis in her arms. 

Kara snapped out of it when Lena handed Alexis over to her. “No.” 

“You have another baby?”

Lena rested her back against the counter with her coffee mug in her hands, “That little girl is half human, half kryptonian. She’s not biologically related to you in any way.” 

“Oh… I would still be happy to help you take care of your girls Kara.” 

Lena laughed into her coffee. She set the mug down and crossed her arms over her chest. “And why would she need your help? You left her when she needed you.” 

“I’m sorry about that. But I’m here now and I want to help.” 

“She doesn’t need your help.” 

“With all due respect, she can speak for herself Lena.” 

Kara held up her left hand, “I don’t need your help. I’m happily married.” 

That definitely took him by surprise, “Oh…” His eyes flickered back to the stairs and Kara knew he was listening for voices upstairs. “So I might be seconds away from getting my ass beat by your husband.” 

Kara chuckled and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. She ran it under hot water for a few minutes until it was warm. “Well you did get one thing right, your ass will probably be getting beat.”

“And the other?” He swallowed thickly. 

“It’s my wife you have to watch out for, I don’t have a husband.” 

His eyes immediately flicked back to Lena who was smirking. Kara brought the bottle to Alexis’s lips and she latched on immediately. “I’m going to kindly ask you to go back through whatever hole you crawled out of and leave us alone,” Lena said calmly. 

“Really? Her?” He pointed at Lena while looking at Kara. 

“Excuse me? Are you seriously insulting me in my own home?” 

“I didn’t mean it like… that. I just meant… you hurt her. I’m surprised she’d be with you.” 

“And you didn’t hurt her? Last time I checked, I didn’t leave my pregnant wife to raise our baby all alone. You don’t know anything that has happened between us in the last six years Mon-El. I suggest you tread very lightly or I  _ will not  _ hesitate to throw you out of our house.” 

“I said I was sorry! There was a lot of responsibility that I wasn’t ready for. But I’m ready now. Kara you love me, you know you do,” he tried to look over at her but Lena stepped in front of her protectively. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been having unprotected sex if you weren’t ready for the consequences that come along with it. You’ve been gone for years. You don’t get to waltz in and be a parent when you feel like it.” 

“Aw come on, give me a chance. I can be a good dad. I can take her to school and the park. We can have fun. We can be a family. She needs a dad.” 

Lena stepped towards him, causing him to take a step back. “Are you ready to be up all night when she’s sick? When she’s throwing up and crying? Are you ready to take her to the doctor? Do you know what her favorite food is? Favorite color? What calms her down when she’s upset? What she’s allergic to?” 

“Well no but--” 

“That’s right, you don’t know. Because you left before she was even born. You never even tried being her father. You lost the right when you walked out the door and left the two of them on their own. You don’t get to walk in and be a parent when it’s convenient for you. Your daughter should always come first, no matter what.” 

Mon-El was fuming, Kara could tell. “And what about you? Did you give up L-Corp for them? Do you think you can really take my place? There are things you will never be able to teach her that I can. You put them in danger just by being here. I can keep them safe. You aren’t bullet proof, you can’t move as fast as I can, you aren’t as strong.”

“I would give up everything for  _ my _ family. I might not have super strength or speed, but I would take a bullet for any of them. Why don’t you go do what you do best and leave? Nobody wants you here.” 

“Mama,” came a sob from the doorway. Lily had heard the entire exchange and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Lena melted and crossed the room to scoop her up. Lily’s face immediately buried in her neck as Lena held her close. “Shh it’s alright sweetheart. I’ve got you.” She rocked Lily and rubbed circles on her back as she carried her back out to the living room. 

Kara put the empty bottle down on the counter, “Mon-El I think you should go.” 

“But…” 

“No Mon-El, we’re happy. You’ll only hurt us if you stay. If you can’t commit to being a parent 24/7, you need to go. You made your decision six years ago. Lena is my wife, she is here every single day no matter what. She  _ chose  _ us of her own free will. I didn’t have to beg her to stay. She stepped up to be the parent you wouldn’t, couldn’t. Lily and I are happy here.” 

His head dropped, “Can I just… can I meet her?” 

Kara sighed, “I’ll ask her. But if she says no, you have to respect that.” 

He nodded. She went into the living room where Lena was cuddling Lily. Kara sat next to them, “Lil, would you like to meet Mon-El?” 

Little hands visibly tightened on Lena’s shirt, “Is he gonna take me away? I don’t wanna go with him mommy. Don’t make me go.” 

Kara did a quick switch with Lena, taking Lily into her arms while passing off Alexis. She held Lily tight, “No baby. You’re staying right here with mama and I. But if you want to meet Mon-El, that’s ok. If you don’t want to, that’s ok too. I don’t know if you’ll ever get the chance to meet him again, but it’s very ok if you aren’t comfortable with it and don’t want to.” 

Little blue eyes shined with tears. Kara’s heart was breaking. She didn’t want Mon-El to break her little girls heart but she also didn’t want to take away the chance to meet him, because she may not get the chance again. It wasn’t like he was just a phone call away because he was travelling through time and space. 

“Will you and mama stay with me?” 

“Of course we will. If you don’t want to though, you don’t have to.” 

Lily nodded, “Just to say hi? Then he’ll go?” 

“If that’s what you want love.” Kara rubbed her back lightly. Lily nodded as a kiss was pressed to her head. 

“Mon-El you can come join us in here,” she called out to the kitchen. Kara heard his quiet footsteps as he approached them. Lily pressed her face into her shoulder as he sat across from them in a chair. 

Kara rubbed her back gently, “Lily this is Mon-El. Mon-El this is Lily.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you Lily. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” 

Lily peeked her head out from Kara's shoulder, “You’re not my dad.” 

He frowned, “Technically speaking I am. But not in the traditional sense I suppose.” 

“You left mommy and me.” 

He sighed, “Yea, I did. I’m sorry about that. I was being very selfish and I didn’t think I was ready to raise a little girl. You both deserved better than that.” 

“Mama would never leave us. She loves mommy and me a whole bunch.” 

“I don’t doubt you there.” 

Lily nodded, “I don’t need a daddy. I just want mommy and mama. They tuck me in, read me stories, give me kisses, take care of me, and love me. I don’t need anyone else. You can go away again.” 

Mon-El frowned, “I’m sorry I left in the first place. I never meant to hurt you Lily. I’m truly sorry.” 

“It’s ok. We got mama. She’s the best.” 

“You’re right. Your moms are awesome. I’m sorry I interrupted your morning. I’ll let you guys be.” He stood and nodded at them. “I’m sorry. I truly do wish you guys the best. I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I’ll go.” 

Lena stood and handed Alexis back to Kara, “I’ll see you out.” Kara’s eyebrow rose in question because it wasn’t like he was using the front door.

Lena POV 

Lena led him back through the kitchen door toward their front door. “I understand why you came back. Kara is incredible and I don’t blame you for realizing your mistake in leaving and trying to come back. But please listen to me clearly when I say that this is  _ my family  _ and I would go to the ends of the earth to protect them. Kara is  _ my wife  _ and Lily is  _ my daughter.  _ I love them with everything in me and I will make sure they are safe and loved. You don’t need to worry about them because I will take care of them. I know it’s going to be hard for you but I need to ask you to not come back unless Kara or I say it’s ok. This is our family that you’re interrupting, not yours. You might have provided half of Lily’s DNA but you are not her father. I ask you kindly to respect us as her parents.” 

Mon-El ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Alright. I’m sorry. I can see you love them. I won’t cause any more problems for you guys. Take care of them. I was an asshole six years ago and I never should have left. But I guess in a way it worked out because you two seem happy. Just… know that I do care about them.” 

“I don’t doubt that you care. But we are happy, and this is our family. I wish you the best in your future endeavors. Goodbye Mon-El.” 

“Bye Lena.” He activated a portal and stepped through. Lena let out a breath and rubbed her face with her hands. She padded back to the living room where she promptly fell onto the couch when she was close enough. Lily climbed into her lap to snuggle right away. Lena held her tight and pressed a soft kiss to her head. 

“I love you lily bug. More than anything in the world.” 

“I love you too mama.” 

“What a start to the day,” Kara sighed. 

Lena gave Lily a squeeze, “How about we go restart today with family cuddles in bed?” 

“Cuddles! Cuddles! Cuddles!” Lily squealed. 

Lena and Kara laughed but headed upstairs together. It was barely even 8am and it had already been quite the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :) Back to our regularly scheduled fluff now


	26. If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Diamond 
> 
> Lena and Alex go shopping for a ring. But Lena finds out that Kara might not want a diamond on her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Diamond
> 
> Sorry it's shorter. I'm running out of steam this week and it's only monday. I hope you guys like this little one. I know its Alex and Lena but the ring is for Kara so that counts as Supercorp right? Also I posted two chapters today so check out the one before this if you haven't! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Lena was more than ready to ask Kara to marry her but she figured she should pump the brakes and find a ring first. They’d been together for just over a year and it had been wonderful. She loved Lily like she was her own, and she fell for Kara even harder than before.

“Hey Lena!” Alex hugged her the second she was within reach. 

“Hey Alex. Thanks for meeting me here.” 

“Of course. I have to say though, I’m a little confused why you asked me to meet you at a jewelry store.” 

Lena blushed, “I wanted your advice on what you think Kara might like.” 

“Oh, ok.” They stepped into the store together. 

“Hello ladies, welcome to Meyers Jewelry. I’m Sally, how can I help you today?” 

Lena cleared her throat, “We spoke on the phone. I’m Lena Luthor.” 

“Ah of course! Welcome Ms. Luthor. I’ve already pulled the few things you asked. Right this way.” She led them over to a case in the back where a large selection of rings was waiting for them. She set a tray on the counter with about ten diamond rings on display. 

Alex’s eyes widened, “Are you planning on proposing to Kara?” 

Lena looked over at her, “Well yes, one day. I just wanted to get an idea of what she would like. I’m not going to do it like tomorrow. But I wanted to get a jump on things.” 

“Always prepared.” 

“Of course. Now, what do you think Kara would like?” 

Both heads turned back to the rings. Lena looked at some round cut diamonds, cushion cut, and princess cut. Kara rarely wore jewelry ever, and never rings that she recalled. Alex picked up a modest size princess cut diamond. The setting was a silver band with about five smaller diamonds on either side of the main jewel. “Too flashy. It’s beautiful but she would be terrified to wear it.” 

“Well what's mine is hers, if she damaged or lost her ring I could easily replace it.” 

Alex chuckled, “She would love it too much to wear it.” 

“Ok, next.” 

She set the ring down and picked up another. It was a solitaire princess cut ring. The band was a plain silver with a 3 carat diamond sitting in the middle. “Not enough,” Lena said. 

Alex laughed and picked up the next. This process went on for quite a few minutes until Lena sighed. “I’m gonna have to custom make a ring for her. Thank you for your help Sally. I’ll be in touch when I know what I want.” 

They made their way outside. “Ya know Lena, it would probably mean a lot to her if you got her a bracelet instead. I know rings are earth customs but… she would wear a bracelet on Krypton. You don’t have to but… she’d probably love the gesture.” 

“That’s… actually very helpful. But I don’t even know where to look for a bracelet that would resemble something from Krypton.” 

“You guys are going to Argo in a few weeks right? I’m sure they have some there. Or you could ask Alura when you’re there. I’m sure she wears the one Zor-El gave her. If nothing else you could get some inspiration.” 

Lena nodded, “Alright. Let’s get some lunch. My treat. Thank you for your help today.” 

“No problem Luthor. And just in case Kara asks, what kind of diamonds do you like?” 

Lena laughed, “Whatever Kara would want to give me would be what kind I would like.” 

Alex gagged, “You two are so in love it’s gross.”

“Like you’re one to talk. Didn’t you just buy your wife a new ring for your anniversary?”

“She’s my wife, it’s fine. I’m allowed to be sappy.” 

Lena scoffed, “I’m trying to make your sister mine, it should also be fine.” 

Alex opened her mouth to object but then stopped, “Touche.” 

The two laughed as they made their way to a little cafe down the street. Lena’s mind wandered to what a bracelet from Krypton might look like and if it was diamonds they used in it or some other type or rock. At least she had an idea of what to get Kara now.


	27. And the memories bring back, memories bring back you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Desk
> 
> Kara blushed instantly and cradled Alexis’s head to her chest. “It appeared a lot in… my dreams,” she said quietly while not meeting her wife’s eyes. 
> 
> “Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, did you have dirty dreams about this desk?” 
> 
> “Shh not in front of the baby!” She dramatically held her daughter closer. 
> 
> "We're you dreaming about bending me over my desk babe? Or do you prefer to be bent over it?" Lena was smirking as Kara blushed harder. 
> 
> "Lena!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this short one! 
> 
> Title is from Maroon 5's Memories. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> We've only got 4 days to go! I can't believe this month is already almost over. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and leaving kudos and the 8500 hits! You guys are all truly amazing and I'm so grateful to everyone who takes the time to read what I'm writing. Love you guys :)

“Babe this is adorable.Totally unnecessary, but adorable.” 

Lena scoffed, “This is hardly unnecessary. Kids learn better in an environment that isn’t their home. So until this pandemic is done, Lily can learn here.” 

Kara looked around the room to take in everything Lena had done with their playroom. There were posters on the walls about the scientific method, what a noun was, and the abc’s lined the front of the room. There was a whiteboard that had made its way from the home office to the room now on one wall. A little desk sat in the middle of the room with a notebook on it and a few other ‘textbooks’. Kara adjusted Alexis on her chest, “It’s perfect. Although I seriously doubt Lily is going to want to pay attention and learn anything when she could be playing. But you’re the teacher here, not me.” 

Lena crossed her arms over her chest, “I think she’ll like it.” 

Kara eyed the bigger desk in the corner of the room, “Is that your old desk from L-Corp?”

“Yea. It’s been just sitting in storage. I had some movers bring it in. How do you remember that?” 

Kara stutterd, “I-i-i-it’s a very memorable desk.” 

Lena cocked an eyebrow, “I’d be more inclined to believe you if we were discussing my couch. Do tell, why is this desk so memorable?” 

Kara blushed instantly and cradled Alexis’s head to her chest. “It appeared a lot in… my dreams,” she said quietly while not meeting her wife’s eyes. 

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, did you have dirty dreams about this desk?” 

“Shh not in front of the baby!” She dramatically held her daughter closer. 

"We're you dreaming about bending me over my desk babe? Or do you prefer to be bent over it?" Lena was smirking as Kara blushed harder. 

"Lena!" 

Lena laughed, “We can circle back around to that conversation once she’s asleep. Did she eat good?” 

Kara moved Alexis to be cradled in her arms with one hand on her little butt. She had to push visions of her wife bent over her desk out of her head and focus on the little girl in her arms. “Yea she ate like a champ. Her belly is very full and she’s very sleepy. Once she has a bath I think she’s going to be out for a few hours.” 

Lena kissed her little forehead, “Well Lex I think that’s mommy’s hint for me to give you a bath and put you to bed.” 

“I’ll help. It’ll go quicker if there’s two sets of hands anyway.” 

Lena took Alexis from her arms to settle her against her chest. “I won’t argue. Bathing the girls is like trying to tame a hurricane. You’re the one with superspeed, you better get Lily. I’ll meet you in the bathroom.” 

“Ok. I’ll be just a minute.” 

Lena padded down the hall as Kara looked around the playroom again, taking in all the changes Lena had made for Lily. Her eyes wandered back to the desk tucked snuggly into the corner of the room. The desk that she’d first seen Lena sit behind protectively years ago. She walked over and ran her fingers across the surface lightly. They’d sat on either side of this desk so many times for interviews and lunches. She never thought in a million years it would be in her home to be used for homeschooling her daughter. That  _ her wife  _ would be homeschooling their daughter from home. That her wife would be  _ Lena. _ But here she was. Giggles from down the hall drew her attention. 

“Kara help! The sea monster is attacking me!” Lena yelled. Kara rolled her eyes with a laugh as she flipped off the lights and exited the room. 

“Supergirl is on the way!” 

Lily giggled from somewhere inside the bathroom and Kara heard a splash of water. Her life was so different from what she imagined but she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment or kudos if you liked it!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara always reads Lily a bedtime story. A few scenes over the course of a few years and how their routine changes just a little bit each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Book 
> 
> So I've said it before but I'll say it again, I really like writing different time periods of the same scene. So here ya go! Here's a few looks at the fluffiest bedtime story routine for our favorite family :)

March 2023

“Blankie?” Kara asked quietly. 

“Check!”

“Floppy?” She questioned again. 

Lily held up a stuffed bunny, “Check!”

“Snug as a bug in a rug?”

She wiggled down in the blankets, “Check!” 

“What would you like to read about tonight?”

“The earth story!”

Kara sat down next to her daughter on the little bed and kissed her head. She lifted a book up while an arm settled around Lily. It was their night time routine. Kara would give her daughter a bath, put her pajamas on, and tuck her in bed. Then they would read a story together. Alura would come say goodnight and then Lily would go to sleep. Things had been troubling lately though. Lily was still fighting some type of virus that they just couldn’t get her completely healthy from. It worried Kara, and unbeknownst to her mom, she was making plans to take Lily to earth if it came to that. She would not risk her daughter's life to stay on Argo. 

Lily coughed but snuggled closer into her side. She took a breath and started, “A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…”

June 2023

“Blankie?” Kara asked with a serious face. 

“Check!”

“Floppy?” She asked again. 

Lily held up her beloved stuffed bunny, “Check!”

“Snug as a bug in a rug?”

She wiggled down in the blankets like usual, “Check!” 

Kara settled down next to her on the bed. “I’ve got a special book to read tonight. It’s about a little mouse family that has to move. Does that sound good?”

Lily nodded while snuggling into her side more. They’d just moved to earth a few months ago but thankfully all her symptoms were gone. Alex and Maggie were a godsend when they moved. They were so quick to help them find a home, enroll Lily in school for the fall, and to help them get settled. There were plenty of family dinners and Kara was so grateful to them. She wound an arm around Lily and started to read. “Little mouse looked out the window of her new bedroom…” 

July 2025 

“Blankie?” Kara asked while watching her daughter grab the little blanket. 

“Check!” 

“Floppy?” Lena asked while tugging her covers up more. 

“Check!” 

“Snug as a bug,” Kara started. 

“In a rug?” Lena finished. 

“Check!” 

Kara settled on one side of the bed while Lena climbed up onto the other. Lily snuggled between the two of them happily. “We’ve got a really special book to read you today.” Kara said while leaning over to kiss her daughters head. 

“It’s called ‘The new baby’, by Mercer Meyer. Because we know you love Little Critter a lot,” Lena said. Her hand rested on Lily’s stomach as Kara grabbed the new book off the nightstand. 

They were trying to slowly introduce Lily to the idea of having a sibling. Because they were both ready to start growing their family. She did well when things weren’t a surprise. Their night routine with books had always been a good way to introduce new ideas and changes to her life. She’d done well with the move, adding Lena to their family, they hoped this would be a good step to introducing the idea of a sibling. 

Kara read the book with her arm wrapped around Lily’s shoulders. Lena’s fingers were lightly playing with her hair as she snuggled Lily too. 

“Mommy?” Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes when Kara had finished the book. 

“Yea bug?”

“I’d like a little brother or sister.” 

“Yea?” 

“Mmhm. But can we talk about it tomorrow? I’m really sleepy.” 

Lena and Kara both chuckled. Kara kissed her forehead gently, “Of course we can love. Sleep tight. Love you.” 

“Night little bug. Love you to the moon and back.” 

“Night mommy, night mama. Love you.” 

December 2029 

“Blankie?” 

“Check!” 

“Floppy?” 

“Check!” 

“Snug as a bug in a rug?” 

“Check!” 

Lily snuggled down into the blankets with a book in her hands. “I’ve got a really good book for us tonight. It’s called Curious George and the Pizza.” 

Kara leaned in the doorway looking in at her girls. Lily and Alexis were snuggled up in bed together. Alexis was holding floppy, whom she had acquired from her big sister when a particularly bad thunderstorm had scared her a few months ago. As soon as Alexis was interested in listening to someone read to her, Lily had decided her little sister needed to be part of their bedtime stories. Every night Lily would pick out a book, climb into bed with Lex, run through the checklist her mom’s had always asked her, and then she’d read. 

Arms slipped around her waist and Kara leaned back into the contact. “They’re getting so big.” 

“I know. I can’t believe Alexis is about to be 3 and Lily 10,” Lena said quietly from behind her. 

“Do you think they’ll still let us read to them sometimes?”

“Of course, everyone needs their mom sometimes.” 

“It’s so sweet seeing her read to Lex though. I never imagined this when I started reading to her at night. I never figured she would have a little sister to read to. Or that our lives would be so full of love and happiness.” 

Lena’s arms squeezed around her gently, “I truly never thought I’d be watching my daughters snuggled up in bed, reading books together, while I held my wife in my arms. Sure I dreamed about it but… it never felt like it could be a reality.” 

Kara turned to wrap her arms around Lena’s neck, “I love you. Thank you for loving me back.” 

“I love you too, more than I could have ever imagined.” 

Kara kissed her softly. It was a brief touch, nothing sexual, just sharing their love for each other. Lena tilted her head to the side to look at the girls, “Don’t stay up too late girls. Love you both.” 

Two little heads looked over, one pair of striking blue eyes, one pair of emerald, “Love you too mum. Love you jeju.” 

Lex waved, “Wuv yew mummy. Wuv yew jeju.” 

Kara blew them both a kiss, “Love you girls. Sweet dreams.” 

She turned out the light, letting them keep their bedside light on to read with, and led her wife back to their room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are so loved and appreciated! :)


	29. You look perfect to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go out to celebrate their anniversary :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Dinner
> 
> Hey guys! My cousin is getting married in the morning so here's the chapter early! It's super fluffy and a little sassy at a few parts. I had fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Fingers crossed the pictures are linked correctly for Kara and Lena's outfits!

_ Kara 6:45pm: Dress or pants? _

__

_ Alex 6:47pm: I need visual options and what restaurant you’re going to?  _

__

_ Kara 6:50pm: The italian place that we went to a few months ago all together. Mario’s I think. _

_ Alex 6:52pm: Ooh fancy ;) I need to see what dresses and or pants you’re considering before I can answer.  _

_ Kara 6:52pm: [Image 1](https://www.shopyourtv.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/Supergirl-3x08.png) _

_ [Image 2 ](https://uploads.wornontv.net/2017/11/karas-pink-embellished-dress.jpg) _

_ [Image 3 ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/28/2d/ad/282dadb28c461f47d1eb8ac749a3b4aa.jpg) _

_ [Image 4 ](https://assets.rbl.ms/13597931/980x.jpg) _

_ Alex 6:57pm: I say go for the blue dress. Blue has always been your color. Plus we both know your girlfriend will lose her mind seeing that much skin ;)  _

_ Kara 7:00pm: You’re a lifesaver. Is Lily behaving for you?  _

_ Alex 7:05pm: Yea we’re watching Batman. Since he’s her favorite, ya know ;)  _

_ Kara 7:07pm: You’re the reason she wants to watch that all the time!  _

_ Alex 7:10pm: I plead the fifth! Lily’s gonna be fine here with us. Have fun, but not too much fun ;)  _

Kara rolled her eyes as she set her phone down. Using just a touch of superspeed to do her hair and makeup was a good idea because Lena was due to pick her up at 7:30. She slipped on a pair of black lace panties and matching push up bra that she knew Lena would drool over. The dress slid up over her hips easily and hugged her curves in all the right places. She quickly stepped into a pair of black heels and grabbed a jacket in case it got cold. Settling her glasses on the bridge of her nose was the final touch. A glance in the mirror had her smiling in approval. Lena was going to combust (hopefully). 

At 7:30 on the dot the doorbell rang. Kara zoomed down the stairs carefully and opened the door. Lena was wearing a [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/65/01/a9/6501a9f4e10f25de03d7a4a26f5c6624.png). Not her usual three piece suit for the boardroom but one that still made Kara’s knees weak. It was slightly striped with a simple black dress shirt and pants to match. The top button was undone and Kara had to swallow to wet her throat. She met emerald eyes that were almost black. 

“Happy anniversary, darling.” 

Kara stepped forward to slip her arms around Lena’s neck loosely, “Happy anniversary babe.” She closed the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

Lena’s arms came up to hook around her hips. “You look so beautiful. I’m not even sure I want to take you out in public tonight anymore.” 

Kara blushed, “Have you seen yourself? You’re going to be turning heads all night.” 

“If any heads are turned it’s going to be because of you. You really look stunning.” 

Kara kissed her cheek, “Come on, we better go before I decide staying in is the better option.” 

“I’m game for either.” 

“Oh I’m sure you are. But if you behave yourself at dinner, we can have dessert at home later.” 

She draped her jacket over her arm and followed Lena back out the front door. Their fingers laced together as they walked to the Tesla in the driveway. “You’re more of the dessert person love, not me.” 

Lena opened the door for her and she slid in, “I can’t eat the dessert if I  _ am  _ the dessert.”

Lena faltered for a second but recovered quickly with a shake of her head. She shut the door and rounded the car. Once inside she started it up and backed out of the driveway. One hand rested on the wheel and the other on Kara’s thigh. Kara rested a hand on top of the one on her leg. “I can’t believe we’ve been together a year. It feels like it hasn’t been that long, but it also feels like much longer. If that even makes sense.” 

“I understand what you mean. It feels like just yesterday Lily was starting my class but at the same time it feels like you never went back to Argo for five years.” 

Kara hummed her agreement as they drove into the city. They’d stumbled upon the little hole in the wall restaurant one day while they were shopping. It wasn’t a place they went to a lot but it was definitely one of their favorites. The chef was from Italy so the food was to die for. Luckily it was only about a fifteen minute ride and soon enough Lena was parking the car. 

Kara stepped out and met Lena at the back as they walked up together. Their hands found each other again as they approached the restaurant. It wasn’t very busy inside, just a few other couples waiting. She stepped up to the hostess stand and let Lena drop her hand only for it to take its place on the small of her back, “Reservation for 2 under Danvers.” 

The young girl looked down at a book of reservations in front of her. “Ok. Your table is ready. If you’ll just follow me.” 

Kara followed the young girl, Lena’s hand never leaving the small of her back as they wove through tables. The girl set down menus and silverware on the table with a happy, “Enjoy your night.” 

Lena pulled her chair out for her so she could slide in, “Such a gentlewoman tonight. Thank you.” 

Lena took the seat opposite her, “Of course darling. Only the best for the love of my life.” 

Kara blushed as she lifted the menu. It wasn’t even worth it to look, they both knew what they liked. But still they both looked over their menus. 

A waiter came over, “Hello ladies. Can I get you started with something to drink?” 

“We’d love a bottle of the 2009 Cabernet Sauvignon,” Lena said. 

“Fantastic choice. I’ll be right back.” He left quickly and Kara smirked over at her. 

“What?” 

“It’s so sexy when you say things like that. I could listen to you talk forever.” 

Lena chuckled, “The feeling is mutual love. Now, do you know what you want to eat?” 

Kara hummed, “Yep. The chicken parmesan.” 

An eyebrow lifted in her direction, “Nothing else?” 

“Nope,” Kara spun her bracelet around on her wrist and clicked a subtle little button that glowed red for a second. 

Lena’s hand reached over to rest atop hers, “Darling you don’t need to wear that. I’m more than happy to spoil you today. We can order a few things and just share.” 

Kara shook her head, “I’m ok. I’m not wearing the bracelet to eat less. It’ll take about an hour and a half to fully work. So later…” 

Lena flushed as she picked up on what Kara was talking about. “Ah. Plans for later then.” 

“Mhm. I was more interested in feeling every press of your fingers into my skin tonight than how much I was going to cost you in food at dinner. I’m really wearing it for purely selfish reasons.” 

Lena’s tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip, “I wouldn’t say it’s totally selfish. I’m going to benefit from it as well I hope.” 

Kara blushed but caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “I would say the chances of you benefitting are quite high.” 

The waiter came back and took their order with a promise that the food would be up shortly. Lena reached over to intertwine their fingers. “So what kind of things do you have planned for later?” 

Kara smirked, “Well I did put on some new lacy things that I’m hoping you’ll like.” 

“I’m looking forward to seeing that.” 

“I’m sure you’re looking forward to seeing it on my floor.” 

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “You’re not wrong. I have some plans of my own for tonight.” 

“Oh? Do tell.” Kara leaned forward and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. 

“If I tell you it won’t be a surprise.” 

“Fine. I’m just happy to be here with you.” 

Lena brought her hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I’m so happy to be here with you too, love.” 

Their conversation turned back into it’s normal content after that. They talked for a few minutes until their food came. With practiced ease they ate dinner while keeping up small talk. They talked about work and their plans for the week. By the time Kara finished up her last bite of chicken she was actually full. 

“Who knew I could eat as much as you and be full?” 

Lena laughed, “Certainly not me. But honestly we can always take something home for later when the band comes off.” 

Kara shook her head, “That’s ok. I’ve got stuff at home for later.” 

Lena slipped her credit card to the waiter before he could even place a bill on the table. Kara huffed, “You don’t have to pay for everything. I do have money.” 

“I know you do, but I want to treat you tonight.” 

“I’m paying next time.” 

“Whatever you say dear,” Lena teased. 

Kara rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Next thing I know, you’ll be saying ‘honey i’m home’ when you come over.” 

Lena laughed, “I can if you want.” She signed the receipt that appeared from the waiter. 

“I’d like that.” 

Green eyes met hers as she put away her card. “Really?” 

Kara nodded, “I’d like it if you said it when you came home.” 

“I mean I coul-- wait. When I came home?” 

Kara held out a key, “Happy anniversary.” 

Lena smiled as they stood together. Her hands tugged Kara closer by the hips. They’d talked about moving in together for a few weeks. But they hadn’t really made too much progress on the subject yet. “You don’t have to do that yet if you don’t want to Kar.” 

“I want to,” she said as she leaned forward and kissed her softly. “I love you Lena.” 

“I love you too Kara.” 

“Let’s go home.” 

Lena smiled bigger, “Let’s go home.” They headed out of the restaurant hand in hand toward their future, toward home. 


	30. He's an idiot, but you already know that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Night 
> 
> Kara has two very experiences of taking care of her newborn's at night. A look at a night with a newborn Lily versus a newborn Alexis :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late. The last prompt is coming tonight! It's been a hectic few days but we're almost there! Thank you for everyone who has been commenting and sending kudos. I've wanted to quit a few times but you guys kept me motivated! Enjoy!

2021 

Little whimpers woke her from a dead sleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, she was so exhausted. The noises were coming from the bassinet next to her bed. Once she was vertical she reached over and saw tears rolling down the little bundles cheeks. Kara winced but leaned over and scooped her little girl up. “Shh it’s ok baby girl. You’re ok. Mommy’s got you.” 

Lily wailed in her arms as she tried to calm her down and get her shirt off. Every tear rolling down her cheek felt like a pierce to the heart. She tried to undo the buttons on her shirt but Lily was beside herself. Kara bounced her to try and calm her down but it was hard to try and get her shirt open while calming down her little girl. 

With a sigh she laid Lily down on her lap just long enough to undo her buttons, “It’s ok baby. I know you’re hungry. I’m trying sweetheart.” 

The second her shirt was open she scooped her back up. Lily latched on the second her boob was within reach. Kara let out a breath as the tears and whimpering stopped. Lily grabbed onto her finger as her little mouth went to town sucking away. It had been a few hard weeks trying to get into a routine. Alex and Eliza had gone home just a week ago and she really felt their absence. They were both a godsend for the two weeks they’d been on Argo. 

Kara kissed Lily’s head as a tear rolled down her own cheek. “I’m sorry I’m failing you baby girl. I’m trying but I don’t know how to do this.” 

“Sweetheart you aren’t failing her.” 

Kara looked up to see Alura in the doorway. She pushed off the frame and padded across the room. Quietly she sat on the bed next to Kara, who instinctively leaned over to rest against her mom. “I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know what she needs.” 

Alura’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, “You’re doing a great job Kara. I’m so proud of you. Lily is just a hungry little girl with quite a set of lungs on her. She takes after you. I swear you could shatter glass when you would cry for food when you were her age.” 

Kara sniffled, “It’s just so hard doing it alone.” 

“I’ll always be here to help sweetheart.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I know. It’s not the same. But you have so many people who are happy to help the two of you.” 

Kara sighed, “I know. And I’m so grateful for all of you. I just wish Mon-El was here.” 

“I know sweetheart. But we’re all going to make sure the two of you are taken care of. It’s our turn to take care of you.” 

2026

Whimpers were coming from the hallway and getting closer. It only took seconds for Kara’s eyes to open. She was thanking her mom instincts for her lack of deep sleep. Her fists rubbed into her eyes as she yawned. Looking around the room it was clear that Lena was already up. A quick glance at the alarm clock said it was only 3:42am. The crying got louder but it was accompanied by another voice. Lena stepped into the doorway and made her way over to the bed. 

“I think someone’s hungry. We checked the diaper and it’s dry, she wouldn’t go back down when I rocked her, and she doesn’t want a pacifier. I tried to hold her off as long as I could. I’m sorry darling.” 

Kara waved her off and unbuttoned her pajama shirt, “It’s alright. I knew what being a mom entailed when I signed up for this.” 

Lena maneuvered the little bundle into her arms. It took a minute to get Alexis to latch on but once she did it was go time. Her little mouth instantly started to suck as if she hadn’t eaten in days (which was absolutely not the case). Kara let out a happy sigh when Lena’s arm settled around her shoulders and a kiss was pressed against her cheek. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to sleep longer love. I was hoping to give you a solid three or four hours.” 

Kara let her eyes close as she snuggled into Lena’s side. “It’s ok. I can run on less if I have to. All the fun of being a new mom. I’m just happy you’re here with me.” 

“Always, darling.” 

Kara was quiet for a few minutes while Alexis looked up at her with big eyes. “It’s so nice to have someone here with me. It’s just not the same when it’s Alex or Eliza, or Alura. It was really hard with Lily. I cried all the time. It was so hard being the only one to pick her up at night when she was crying. Trying to console her while also trying to feed her. It was so emotionally taxing. It means the world to me that you’re here sharing the stress.” 

Lena kissed her head and gave her a squeeze, “I’ll always be here to help love. She’s our daughter. Mon-El is an idiot, but you already know that. I wish I could have been there for you when she was born. But I’m here now and I’ll never leave.” 

Kara leaned further into her embrace. Her finger ran down Alexis’s perfect little nose and her cupid's bow. She had the El nose but Lena’s lips (which Kara was SO thankful for). They weren’t sure what color her eyes were going to be but Kara hoped they would be green. Lena’s free hand reached up to hold Alexis’s hand. Little fingers curled around one of hers. Kara smiled and turned to kiss her wife properly. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 


	31. Spooky ghost stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tells the girls a ghost story ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Spooky
> 
> We did it! We made it to finish all 31 prompts! Thank you for joining me on this journey! It has been an absolute BLAST writing these (almost) everyday. Your comments and kudos are so appreciated and mean so much to me. I hope you can check out my other work once you've finished reading all these prompts. Drop a comment on my other stories if you find something you like! If you haven't read CEO of Toddlers I highly recommend checking it out because all these prompts are from that world! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for every single kudo and or comment. Love you guys! Happy reading!

Movie night was in full swing at the Luthor-Danvers household. Lena plopped down onto the couch next to Kara with a bowl of popcorn. “Where are the littles?” 

Kara squinted at the ceiling, “Getting on their pajamas and collecting more blankets than they could ever need.” She wrapped her arm around her wife and pulled her closer. Lena tugged the blanket so it stretched over her lap, her legs settling over Kara’s. She shuffled through the different movie options on their multiple streaming services. 

“Are we going for something scary?” 

Lena rolled her eyes, “And have two kids in bed with us tonight? I’d prefer not.” 

“Good point. The girls are coming down now.” Just then two little girls appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Lily was tall for being only 12, but Alexis was definitely taking after Lena and was a very little 6 year old. There was a decent foot gap between the two girls. While Lily was a mini Kara, Alexis bore a striking resemblance to Lena. From her emerald eyes to her dark wavy hair. Kara absolutely LOVED how much she looked like her wife. She opened her arms and Alexis dove into them with her blankets still wrapped around her. “Hi little burrito. You’re so cute I might want to eat you up.” 

“Noooo jeju. You can’t eat me. I’m tooooo cute. Right mummy?” 

Lena pressed a kiss to her head, “You’re definitely too cute lex.” 

Alexis smiled but snuggled further into Kara’s arms. “Ok girls we have a few options for movies. Nightmare before Christmas, Hocus Pocus, The Addams Family, orrrr Jaws.” 

Lily snuggled into Lena’s side but piped up quickly, “Nightmare before Christmas!” 

Alexis whined, “Nooo it’s creepy. I wanna watch something spooky, not creepy mommy.” 

Kara gave her a little squeeze. “Ok, ok. What about Monster House? It’s not exactly Halloween but it’s still kind of scary.” She pulled it up on the tv and played the trailer. Both girls shrugged so she looked to Lena who just nodded. She hit play and snuggled down with her girls. 

The movie was going well for about a half hour. The story had picked up and thankfully both girls were engrossed in the actual movie. Kara kissed Alexis’s head as her little girl stole all the popcorn from the bowl. Lena was pressed into her side, her own fingers carding through Lily’s blonde curls. Kara leaned over and kissed her cheek. Just as the house started to scare the kids in the movie all the lights went out in the room. 

“AHHHHH MOMMY!” Alexis’s screaming made her wince at the volume. It was way too loud for her super hearing. Kara gave her a little squeeze. 

“It’s alright Lex. We’re ok. I’ve got you.” 

Kara used her x-ray vision to ensure that they were alone in the house and this wasn’t some kind of attack. There was nobody else in their house luckily and from the looks of it, the entire block was out. “I think everyone is out of power. Let me light some candles really quick.” She carefully moved Alexis off her lap. The little girl immediately latched onto Lena and Lily. Kara made quick work of finding their candles and lighting them. 

The room was lit dimly with the flickering candle lights. Kara sat down in front of the coffee table. “Does anyone want to tell scary stories?” 

Alexis hopped up off the couch to race across the room and tackle her. “I wanna listen to scary stories! Tell us a story mommy!” 

Lena laughed as Lily rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t know Lex, I think your mum has much scarier stories to tell.” 

“And they wouldn’t even have to be made up. Your grandmother is probably the scariest person I’ve ever met,” Lena said. She adjusted Lily until they were both sitting on the other side of the coffee table. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Alexis’s waist as Lena cleared her throat. “A long time ago there was a mansion that a family lived in. A girl lived there and she was sure it was haunted. The halls were always so cold and dark that she’d run whenever she had to be in them. Her brother warned her about the ghosts that lived in the house. He said the ghost in the library was always coming out to talk. But the girl didn’t mind. She liked the idea of getting to talk to a ghost. Every night she would sneak out after everyone went to bed. She would sneak down the hall to the library, cuddle up in the chair with a blanket and flashlight, and just wait. Every night she would fall asleep in the chair and wake up in the morning. She waited up every night for weeks but there was no ghost. Then one night a storm was rolling in. She snuck out of her room like usual to the soft pitter patter of rain hitting the roof. Lightning lit up the hallway as she raced toward the library. She made her way inside, shut the door, and climbed up into the chair with her blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. What she didn’t plan on was the power going out. The whole room went pitch black in an instant. Her fingers fumbled to turn on her flashlight but it wouldn’t turn on. She hit it against her palm a few times but it didn’t seem to help. The room lit up as lightning crackled in the distance. Her little hands clutched her blanket closer, she wished her brother would come get her. Just then she saw something move on the other side of the room. Her heart was racing as she buried herself deeper into the blankets and called out, “hello?” There was silence but a figure moved toward her. “Don’t hurt me please,” she whispered. The little girl squeezed her eyes shut tightly. A hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. “Don’t worry, love.  _ I would never let anything happen to you.”  _ The girl’s eyes shot open as she looked up. She saw dark hair and green eyes. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she had so many questions for the woman. But the woman smiled back sadly and pressed a finger to her lips. “ _ Is breá liom tú Lena, always.”  _ The girl reached up to put her hand over the one resting on her shoulder but the woman disappeared. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked around the room for the woman frantically. She waited up all night for the woman to appear again but she never did. The next morning she told her brother about the ghost but he just laughed and said there were no such things as ghosts. She never told anyone else about seeing the ghost.” 

Lex looked up at her with big eyes, Lily leaned into her side, and Kara just gave her a sad smile. “That was a spooky story mummy,” Lex said. 

“It wasn’t true though right?” 

Lena shrugged, “I guess you’ll never know.” 

Kara rubbed her little back, “Why don’t you two go find a board game we can play?” Both girls jumped to their feet and went to the little closet they had across the room. 

Kara shuffled over to the other side of the table, wrapping her arms around her wife’s shoulders. “So, was it true?” 

Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know, was it?” 

Kara huffed, “I’m an alien, ghosts are possible. But I don’t know that i’d classify it as a ghost… maybe more of an angel.” 

Lena’s smirk softened into a smile, “I thought I’d dreamt it all when I woke up in the morning. But there was just this warmth I felt on my shoulder for days afterwards. Even if I did dream it… i think she still appeared to me somehow, some way. She wanted me to know that she loved me and would always be there for me.” 

“I wish I could have met your mom. She sounds wonderful.” 

“She’s like the happier version of me. I’m sure she would have loved you.” 

“At least one mom would be. Lillian would throw me into the sun if she could.” 

Lena laughed, “You’re not wrong there. I couldn’t really give them a story about the Luthors. That isn’t just spooky, that’s downright terrifying.” 

It was Kara’s turn to chuckle now, “You’re so right. Your family is something else.” 

“They’re not my family anymore. Now I've got these super dorks I’m related to. They’re hardly scary,” she teased. 

Kara rolled her eyes, “Well if anyone is the leader of the super dorks, it would be you darling.” 

The girls came over with clue in their hands, “Can we play this mom?” Lily asked holding the game out. 

Kara put a hand over her heart dramatically, “I’ve been demoted to mom. Nooo she’s growing up.” She reached out and pulled Lily into her lap. “Stop growing! I want to be your mommy forever!” 

Lily wiggled around trying to get out of her grasp, “You’re so dramaticccc!” 

Kara gasped, “I am not.” 

Lena tried not to laugh next to her, Kara heard her biting her lip. “Well darling as a matter of fa--”

“Shhhhh. Let’s play clue!” 

She released Lily from her arms and watched the two girls set up the game. With a slight lean she pressed a kiss to Lena’s head, “Your mom would be so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, darling. Your parents would be so proud too.” 

“Thank you. My dad would have absolutely loved you. He was such a revered scientist, even if he did do Krypton more harm than good. You two would have talked nerdy science for hours if you’d met.” 

“Don’t even act like you wouldn’t have joined in, Miss Youngest-ever-to-be-in-the-science-guild.” 

Kara blushed, “You’d still probably be way out of my knowledge, and my league.” 

Lena scoffed, “Please. There is no league. You’re it. Nobody else will ever compare to you.” 

Her wife could be so sweet sometimes. Kara leaned forward until their lips were touching. She kept it chaste for the sake of their two daughters sitting feet away from them. Her hand curled behind Lena’s neck, pulling her closer until their foreheads touched. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” came the quiet reply. 

“I’m glad your mom came to visit you before but… if you see any more ghosts please let me know. They freak me out.” 

“You’re literally the strongest being on this planet and you’re worried about a ghost?” 

“I can’t exactly use my powers on a ghost Lena.” 

“Whatever you say Kara.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for, Is breá liom tú Lena = I love you Lena
> 
> Check out CEO of Toddlers that ties into this fic! I should have a chapter update for that coming soon! Thank you for coming along with me on this journey for the past month. I appreciate every single one of you that took the time to read what I wrote :) <3


End file.
